Mothers Know Best
by severelybabykryptonite
Summary: Rick and Michonne meet and realize they already have a connection through their mothers.
1. Chapter 1

Mothers Know Best (Chapter 1)

Michonne entered the courtroom well before 9 am. As lead attorney at the Fulton County, Georgia District Attorney's office, she wanted to support her protégé, Brian, at his first official court hearing. She took him under her wing, so to speak, only a month after he was hired and the mentorship flourished from there. She knows he will do well, but wanted to be there for encouragement all the same.

She smiles as she notices Brian already seated at the prosecutor's table, studiously perusing his documents. _Preparedness. Yes, I have taught him well._ She thinks to herself. The courtroom door opens again and she looks back curiously as she moves to take a seat on the first row behind Brian. She falters slightly as her eyes connect with the bluest eyes she has ever seen. The officer removes his hat, but not before tipping it to her in greeting. She nods in return as he and another officer walk into the courtroom and take a seat.

She quickly faces forward as she realizes she may be staring. She reaches to tap Brian on the shoulder, alerting him to her presence. She can tell he is engrossed in the case, as he should be, so she doesn't engage him in any conversation as she does not want to distract him. She sits back against the bench and turns slightly to the side as she searches her purse for her cell phone to check any messages before the proceedings are underway. Slyly, she takes a glance to the rear of the courtroom and is immediately connected with those blue eyes again. She looks away, pressing in the code to unlock her phone. _Was he staring at me?_ _Hmm….tan and brown uniforms. Sheriff's Department. Haven't seen him before, though._

Several inmates with police officer escorts are now filing into the courtroom. She is thankful that Brian's hearing will be first as it looks like this is going to be a long day in court with the number of inmates she is detecting. She sends a couple of work related emails, then puts her phone away as she prepares to give her full attention to the hearing.

The two officers from the Sheriff's Department get up to confer with a couple of police officers who escorted the inmates inside. She is so engrossed in checking out the one with the blue eyes that she almost misses the commotion. An inmate in an orange jumpsuit takes one of the officers by surprise, grabbing his gun from the holster. Several officers rush him but not before he gets a succession of rounds off. She sits in total shock as a bullet flies right through the bench by her arm, splintering the wood. She immediately ducks down, praying that this nightmare will end. She notices Brian underneath the prosecutor's table and is thankful that he wasn't injured.

"Miss, are you alright?" She looks up to see those blue eyes again.

"I…..I think so," she tells him.

"Come on. Let's get you out of here." He offers her his hand and she takes it, allowing him to pull her up from the bench.

She grabs her purse and looks behind her to see Brian following them.

The officer leads her to a bench in the lobby and goes back in to help others. She and Brian sit there for a moment, trying to process what just happened. In all of her courtroom days, she has never had an experience like that. It has made her nervous, especially having a bullet fly right by her. At that moment, all she wants to do is go home, but she understands protocol. All courtroom visitors, attendants, staff, officers, inmates…everyone has to be accounted for and they will probably have to give witness statements.

Moments later, everyone is lead outside to the sidewalk in front of the courthouse to ensure safety and for an investigation team to come in. It makes for an extremely long day as other police personnel, media, and curious onlookers mill about. All court proceedings are canceled for the day.

Michonne and Brian talk shop just to kill the time. She is laughing at a joke he has made about their boss when the blue eyed officer makes his way over to them.

"Hi. Just wanted to check and make sure you're ok. Both of you." He looks from Michonne to Brian.

"Thank you. We're fine. And thank you for helping me in there. I think I was a little shocked and couldn't even think about moving right then," she informs him.

"Understood. No one was expecting that. I'm just glad we were able to subdue him pretty quickly," the officer returns.

"Yes, thank goodness," Brian joins the conversation and engages the officer as Michonne listens. She kind of tunes them out as she peruses the officer, noting that his sheriff emblem reads King's County. _You have got to be kidding me. He's from King's County. Who is this?_

"Umm…sorry to interrupt. I couldn't help but notice you're from King's County. You mind telling me your name?" She asks the officer.

He turns to her with a slight smile. "Grimes. Officer Rick Grimes."

Michonne stares at him. "As in Ms. Gladys' Rick?"

"How do you know my mom?" Rick asks.

"Ms. Mae is my mom," Michonne answers.

"You're Ms. Mae's Mimi?" he asks incredulously.

"Michonne actually."

"Wow! It's nice to meet you. I knew Ms. Mae had a daughter, but I never knew you were this…I mean, I didn't know who you were," Rick corrects himself quickly.

"They're going to be pretty surprised to hear we've met," Michonne responds.

Later that night, Michonne is seated in a bar with Officer Grimes, his partner, Officer Walsh, Brian, and a couple of APD officers. Officer Walsh or Shane as he has told everyone to call him insisted on Michonne and Brian joining them once he found out Michonne was Ms. Mae's daughter.

"I can't tell you how many times I've had your mom's cooking. Her and Ms. Gladys are always bringing us stuff, but I never knew about you. I mean, I knew she had a daughter that lived in the city, but man, you are something else," Shane reveals as he eyes Michonne. "How come you never visit home?"

Michonne shifts a little uncomfortably under Shane's scrutiny. "Well, I stay pretty busy, plus Mom and Dad normally drive up here to see me. I guess it's been at least 3 years since I've been home."

"Well, girl, you need to change that. I know your folks want to see you and now that you got me and Rick here as your new friends….well, we'd have a good time in King's County. Oh, you can come, too, Brian," Shane includes.

Brian smirks into his drink. "Thanks….I think." He can feel Michonne nudge him with her knee and he tries not to laugh as he takes a sip.

"So, the inmate with the gun was originally charged with a murder and now he has another felony under his belt? How ingenious of him," Michonne attempts to change the subject.

"Yeah, I don't understand what he was thinking. He had to know he wasn't getting out of that courtroom," Rick inputs.

They continue to discuss the courtroom scene and what actually brought Rick and Shane to Atlanta and soon decide to call it a night. While Shane is distracted by a buxom blonde, Rick walks Michonne to her car. They part ways with Brian after bidding him goodnight and are now standing by the driver's side of her car.

"So, do you think it will be alright to exchange numbers? Maybe you'll make your way home and we can get together for another drink?" Rick suggests.

"I'd like that." She smiles as they exchange numbers. She is even more impressed when he opens her door for her and waits patiently to see her safely out of the parking lot. _Who is this man?_ As soon as she gets home and gets comfortable, she calls her mom.

ɣɣɣɣɣɣ

The next day, court is in session again and Michonne is a little late. She hurries into the courtroom, hoping the proceedings haven't already begun. She almost didn't make it as she had two huge cases dropped on her just that morning. She still wanted to support Brian just as a precaution should he need her. She walks in to see the courtroom is almost filled to capacity. She thinks how surprising that is considering the events of yesterday. She is equally surprised when she notices Shane and Rick waving her over. Shane is seated on the end, so he quickly stands as Rick moves over to make room for her.

"Thanks," she says to both of them as everyone settles in just as the hearings are about to begin.

Over an hour later, the court is given a break between hearings and Michonne has to make her escape back to work. Rick and Shane walk her out as they are still needed for an upcoming hearing. Once outside, she quickly tells them that she hates to rush off, but duty calls.

"I understand. Take care of yourself," Rick tells her.

"Yeah and come on home, girl." Shane pulls her into a tight hug. "Any family of Ms. Mae's is family of mine."

Michonne is a little reluctant to return the hug. She looks at Rick over Shane's shoulder in a slight panic, then gently pats his back.

Rick smiles as Shane steps back. He looks at her expectantly as he moves toward her and envelopes her in his arms.

Michonne is immediately taken by the warmth of his embrace. She takes one step closer to him and wraps her arms around him, returning the hug gently. Something palpable passes between them and they reluctantly separate.

"Be sure and tell your mom I said hello," she murmurs before walking away.

Rick watches as she sways down the sidewalk.

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Shane queries.

"And how would you know what I'm thinking?" Rick returns.

Shane scoffs. "Coz it's all over your face, man."

Rick drops his head, then looks over at Shane. "Can we get back to work now?"

ɣɣɣɣɣɣ

Surprisingly, Michonne hasn't spoken with Rick Grimes since they parted ways outside the courthouse weeks ago. She did receive a couple of pictures by text of her mom's delectable desserts. It's obvious she keeps the sheriff and his deputies well fed. Between her and Ms. Gladys, the lot of them should be well overweight, but Rick's physique is pretty lean.

Although, Michonne wasn't thrilled about the information she pulled out of her mom about Rick, she still couldn't help thinking about him now and again. He has an 8 year old son and has been divorced for 2 ½ years. She had a strict policy when it came to dating. No divorcees and no kids. Of course, that dwindled her dating pool to almost non-existent, but a girl had to draw the line somewhere and her preferences were her preferences. _Wow! I act as if I actually had a chance with this guy. No complications. No attachments, remember? We're concentrating on our career._

The shrill ring of her cell phone brings her back to the task at hand. She presses a button on her steering wheel, utilizing a hands free system for the device. She then looks at the computerized display to see that it's her mother calling…..again.

"Yes, Mother?"

"Just making sure you're on your way. You told me you'd be here by 1 and it's 3 now, so what's going on?" Her mother asks.

Michonne sighs as King's County is the last place she wants to be for the holidays but for some reason, her mom put her foot down and changed their usual plans. "I just got a late start. Had to get a couple of things off my desk before I headed out."

"The job again, huh?"

"Please don't start, Mom," Michonne returns.

Ms. Mae sighs deeply, wanting to say more but relents. "I'll see you when you get here."

ɣɣɣɣɣɣ

The next day is Sunday and Michonne has just attended church services with her parents. She waits outside on the sidewalk as her mom has to hug and greet everyone she knows and inquire about the latest happenings in their lives. All she can do is smile as she reminisces on her childhood, remembering how she and the other kids would run and play while their parents socialized on the church lawn after service. _Some things never change._ Just then she notices Rick Grimes with an older gentleman, an older woman, and a young boy. She watches as they exchange handshakes and hugs with her parents, then cringes when she hears, "Mimi!"

She puts a smile on her face and walks toward them. Rick actually breaks away to meet her and greets her with a hug. She returns the hug with a nervous laugh as she wasn't expecting him to do that.

"How've you been?" He asks as he leads her over to their parents and his son.

"Fine. You?" She returns. He doesn't get the chance to answer as more introductions and hugs are exchanged. Michonne had met Ms. Gladys once or twice before, but she had never met Rick's father, Arthur, or his son, Carl.

"Your hair is pretty. My teacher's hair looks like that. I like it," Carl informs her.

Michonne smiles down at him, looking into orbs identical to his father's. "Well, thank you. You wanna know what I like about you?"

He smiles up at her with a nod.

"Well, I was gonna say those nice blue eyes of yours, but I think that smile just won me over," she informs him.

Carl gives a slight giggle which Michonne finds infectious. She hasn't had much experience with kids, but this little fella's openness with her made her want to be just as open with him.

"Mae, why don't y'all come on over to the house for lunch?" Gladys suggests. "You know I always put on a spread when my grandbaby's here. There's more than enough for everybody."

"As long as you let me outta there before 3 o'clock. I'm doing a roast today," she laughs at Gladys' expression.

"You trying to throw hints or something?" Gladys wants to know. "Fine, you think I talk too much? How 'bout I just talk to Mimi then." She takes Michonne by the arm and leads her off towards the parking lot.

Michonne looks back at Rick who just shakes his head and falls in line with everyone else as they follow his mother.

 **A/N: I hope you guys have enjoyed this. There is definitely more to come if you want it. Please review. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mothers Know Best (Chapter 2)

Lunch is well under way at the Grimes' home and Michonne is truly enjoying Ms. Gladys' cooking. They have baked fish, green beans, broccoli & cheese and rolls. _Wow! If this is lunch, I wonder what's for dinner?_ She notices Carl pushing his beans and broccoli across his plate, then his eyes zero in on the chocolate cake in the crystal cake stand on display at the center of the table. She can't help but laugh inwardly as she is feeling the same way. _Bring on the cake!_

"So, I've heard Ricky tell the story of how y'all met, but I want your version Mimi," Ms. Gladys tells her.

"Yeah, was he as heroic as he put on?" Rick's dad, Arthur, wants to know.

Michonne gives a slight smile. "Well, it was definitely an eventful day and he did get me out of there pretty fast, so yes, I'd say he was very heroic."

Rick smiles brightly. "Thank you."

Michonne goes on to tell her version of that day's events and the parents agree that it lines up with what Rick and Shane told everyone.

"I just think it's amazing that you met that way. Me and Gladys have been friends for what maybe 4 or 5 years now and I guess you two have just been skirting around each other," Ms. Mae states.

Michonne's father, Walter, clears his throat. "Well, it would help if our daughter came home more often."

"Dad…" Michonne starts.

"I know. I know. You've got a promising career and all that. I understand," Walter retorts.

Rick shares a look with Michonne, but doesn't comment. He understands ambition and honestly, there's nothing wrong with it. She's in a good place as it appears she has only herself to be responsible for. He asked his mom about her and learned that she's not married and doesn't have any kids. Putting her career first seems to be her priority right now.

"Can we cut the cake?" Carl asks.

Michonne laughs as Ms. Gladys glances over at Carl's plate and shakes her head.

"You haven't even touched your vegetables," she observes.

"But Granny, I don't like the green stuff," Carl whines.

"You know the deal, baby. Clean your plate and you get some cake." Ms. Gladys looks pointedly at Michonne's plate as she has yet to finish her vegetables. "That goes for everyone."

"Yes, ma'am," Michonne says as she digs in. She smiles around a mouthful of broccoli & cheese as she looks over at Carl, challenging him with her eyes. He returns her stare, then views his plate and decides to dive in just as she has done. They manage not to frown as they continue to finish their vegetables, both disliking the taste of them.

Rick is amused as he observes their little exchange.

Later, everyone is laughing at the moans coming from Carl and Michonne as they eat the coveted chocolate cake.

"You gotta admit. This cake was worth eating those yucky vegetables," she tells Carl.

He laughs at her description of the vegetables. "But why are they so yucky? Shouldn't they taste better the more you eat them?"

She shakes her head. "Nope. Not the green ones."

They have about 30 minutes remaining before Ms. Mae has to make her way home. Carl, Rick, and Michonne are hanging out in the living room, watching one of Carl's favorite cartoons. Ms. Mae and Ms. Gladys are cleaning up and Walter and Arthur are in the garage, checking out Arthur's classic mustang.

Michonne looks around the living room, taking in the many framed family photos and other memorabilia. She sees two photos of Carl side by side, but one of them seems a little odd, maybe faded and older. She moves over to get a better look and smiles as she realizes the child in the picture is Rick.

"Oh my goodness, Rick. Is this you? Carl looks just like you." She laughs.

Rick comes over to stand next to her. "That's why mom keeps those photos side by side. No one believes that's me."

"It really is something to see. The two of you could be twins," she concludes.

"Yep. Mom searched everywhere for that picture of me when she saw that one of Carl. She said the likeness was just unreal." He pauses. "So, are you here for the entire week?"

"Yeah, I try to take a week at Thanksgiving and Christmas, so I won't go back to Atlanta until Saturday. Are you off any time before Thursday?" She returns.

"Well, Carl is here for the week, so I plan to be off a few days. You still up for that drink we talked about?"

She smiles. "Sure. I'd like that."

Rick and Michonne made arrangements to get together on Wednesday night. He was pretty busy on Monday and Tuesday, so they only found time to talk over the phone which was nice. She felt like she was in high school again, talking to him until the wee hours of the morning. She was really excited about their date. _Wait. Was it a date?_ She completes the finishing touches to her hair and makeup and moves downstairs to wait as he isn't expected for another 15 minutes.

She finds her mom and dad in the living room watching TV. They would normally be at Bible Study on Wednesday, but it is routinely canceled during the week of Thanksgiving. She can't believe they aren't taking advantage of getting in more time with their beloved hobbies. She thought her dad would be in his study, reading or looking over legal documents as he still does a little pro bono work here and there. She figured her Mom would be in the kitchen preparing her Thanksgiving feast since she deemed herself as this year's hostess.

"Well, don't you look nice? Purple always suits you. Where y'all going?" Her mother asks.

"I think he said Terrell's over on Main St," Michonne informs.

Walter chimes in. "Pretty decent place. You know Terrell Dibbs, honey."

"Oh, yeah. His mom retired from the county clerk's office last year. Nice family. Well, we know you're in good hands with Rick. He'll take care of you," Ms. Mae proclaims.

"I can take care of myself, Mom, remember?" Michonne responds.

"You know what I mean. This is a date, so act accordingly now. Rick is one of the good ones. He ain't like those city boys you're used to."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Michonne wants to know.

Her mom gets up from her perch on the sofa and walks over to her. "It means be nice to that boy."

Michonne sighs just as the doorbell rings.

Ms. Mae smiles excitedly and waltzes to the door. Walter exchanges a look with his daughter and just shrugs his shoulders.

Hours later, Rick and Michonne are still enjoying themselves at Terrell's. They have talked about everything from sports to movies to music to law enforcement, but he is itching to get personal with her. Their late night talks only incensed his need to know more about her.

"So, can I ask you a personal question?" he inquires.

"Depends on what it is," she returns.

"Ok. First, I don't want to make any assumptions, so are you single? If so, why are you single?"

Michonne feigns surprise. "You said "a" question."

Rick laughs at her expression. "They kind of go hand in hand, don't you think?"

"Anyway, um…yes, I'm single and the why of it? Well, I was in a relationship about a year and a half ago, but it just didn't work out. I was too ambitious and he wasn't ambitious enough and some other stuff happened, so we kind of went our separate ways," she answers.

"Noted. Guys without ambition turn you off," Rick states.

"Don't make fun of me. I think two people should kind of be on the same page if they're going to make a life together. Don't you?" She wants to know.

"Hey, I'm being serious here and there's nothing wrong with ambition. So, what did this guy do for a living?" He takes a sip of his drink as he awaits her answer.

"He was an aspiring artist. Don't get me wrong. He was really great at what he did, but he refused to hold down a regular job and sometimes his work sold and sometimes it didn't. After so long, it felt like I was doing all of the supporting and that turned into feeling used, especially when I found out he was cheating on me." She frowns as Rick starts coughing indicating the last sip he took went down the wrong way. She gets up and sits beside him in their booth and gently pats his back to help sooth his cough.

His voice is a little raspy as he says, "Thank you." He clears his throat. "This guy cheated on _you_?"

"Yep."

"Hmmm… well, I guess that's something else we have in common," he relays. "That's why I'm divorced. Carl's mom cheated on me with the guy she's married to now. Somebody she met online or something like that," Rick utters.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better. At least you didn't know the guy. My ex was cheating with our neighbor, so I'm not even sure how long it had been going on. We'd been neighbors for years."

"You aren't still neighbors with this person, are you?" he prompts.

"No way. I was out of there the very next day," she responds.

"Alright, new topic. Oh, I'm single, too, by the way." He smiles as he watches her process that information. "You like to travel, right? I know you've been to Japan, Africa, England, Canada, France….I can't think of all the others. So where would you like to go next?" He looks at her expectantly.

"Maybe Switzerland or Australia, but you know, I've never been to Hawaii," she tells him.

"Gosh, after all those exciting countries, how can Hawaii hold any draw for you?"

Michonne laughs. "Well, one I've never been there and two I've heard it's absolutely beautiful. I think it would be worth a trip. So, where would you like to go? I know you've been all over the states, but what about a foreign country? Would you ever consider it?"

"Sure. Maybe England or Ireland."

"Ireland sounds nice. I've never been there either," she agrees.

They continue to talk comfortably and before they know it, it's 10 o'clock and closing time for the bar.

"Are they serious? 10 o'clock?" Michonne questions.

"We're not in Atlanta. There's a Waffle House a few miles from here. Probably the only place open now. You up to it?"

"Why not?" She smiles as he presses his hip against hers, prompting her to exit the booth.

The next day is Thanksgiving, so Rick and Michonne are busy with family obligations. She smiles, remembering the text he sent asking if she'd like to come over to his place later to watch a movie with him and Carl. She agreed readily. She is enjoying the time with her family (aunts, uncles, cousins), some of them she hasn't seen in a long time, but she is excited about spending more time with Rick.

He asked her to call him when she was on her way, so he could give her directions. She didn't have the heart to tell him her car was equipped with a GPS system and she found it extremely endearing that he remained on the phone with her until she was pulling up in his driveway. She is impressed with his home. It's an older model, but it has a porch which she absolutely loves.

She is putting the car in park when she looks up to see Rick making his way toward her. They greet each other as he opens the door for her and helps her with the few things she brought along. She is sure to thank him as he allows her to walk ahead of him up the steps into the house.

Carl is at the door, waiting. "Hey Michonne. Happy Thanksgiving!"

"Happy Thanksgiving to you, too. What have you been up to?" she asks as she and Rick walk inside.

Rick deposits her linen tote on the kitchen table and she starts to unload the few items she brought while continuing her conversation with Carl.

Carl is telling her all about the desserts his grandma Gladys prepared for Thanksgiving when he suddenly trails off. "You got Goobers? I only thought you could get those at the actual movie theater."

"Stick with me, kid. I'll teach you some things," Michonne winks at him.

Carl giggles as his dad smiles and the two of them look on with interest as Michonne reveals the rest of her stash.

They allow Carl to pick the movie and he chooses "Big" with Tom Hanks. Movie night commences after they pop the corn, grab drinks and candy, and stake out on the living room sofa, Carl seated between the two adults.

Hours later, after the movie and a couple of hands of Uno, Michonne decides to call it a night.

"We're getting up at 3 am to hit the Black Friday sales," she informs Rick.

"Is it that serious?"

"With your mom and my mom and their sisters, yeah, it's that serious. I think this is the first year the two of them have gotten to go together, so it's a really big deal," she tells him.

"Well, good luck with that. I'll think of you when I'm turning over at 3 am," he laughs.

Carl lets out a huge yawn. "Just don't be like those people on the news each year, fighting over stuff."

"I'm not shopping."

Carl frowns. As does Rick. "Why are going then?" The younger Grimes asks.

"I'm the floater. I just get the bags and take them to the cars." Both Carl and Rick laugh as they cannot fathom the logic of this shopping trip at all.

"Just be careful," Rick reminds her. "Hey Carl, I'll be right back. I'm just going to walk Michonne to her car."

Carl nods as he watches Michonne gather her stuff. Rick grabs her tote once again to carry it out for her.

"I'll see you later." She tells Carl as she exits the house with his dad.

"Thanks for coming over. That was fun." Rick deliberately walks slowly as he isn't quite ready to end his time with her.

Michonne agrees. "I had a nice time. I forgot how much I liked Big."

"So, I know you're going to be pretty tied up tomorrow, probably tired too after the shopping spree. I've got some things planned with Carl, but I was hoping I could see you again before you have to leave."

"How about lunch on Saturday?" She suggests.

"Sounds great. I'll call you." He reaches to open the car door after she unlocks it with the keyless entry remote.

Michonne enters the car, then stretches a hand to retrieve her tote. Their hands brush and they automatically look into each other's eyes as some sort of current seems to have passed between them.

Rick takes the opportunity to enclose her hand with his. "Good night."

"Good night." She reluctantly breaks their connection as she starts the car and puts her seatbelt on, preparing to leave.

He waves as she pulls out of the driveway and begins the short trip to her parents' house.

Seconds later, Michonne is smiling from ear to ear as she answers her cell phone. It's Rick.


	3. Chapter 3

Mothers Know Best (Chapter 3)

Two weeks have passed since Michonne's visit to King's County. She and Rick continue to talk at least once a day, but getting back into the routine of her life has shown her that maybe she doesn't have room for any type of relationship. She is truly crazy about Rick. She loves their talks, the attraction is definitely there, and she knows he's a good guy, but how would a relationship work with him living in King's County and her living in Atlanta? _Maybe I'm just reading too much into this._

Her family's Christmas celebration will be hosted at her parents' house at her insistence this time. Not that she needed an excuse to visit home, but she wanted the visit to be legitimate. At least, that's what she has convinced herself of. She realizes she has become a walking contradiction. She keeps reminding herself of all the reasons a relationship with Rick won't work, but continues to make plans to be in King's County next week. The most telling action is her request for an additional week of leave. She has never in her career taken two weeks at one time, but she has more than enough accrued leave and her boss just happens to be the type to believe in putting God and family first, so he was more than happy to approve her request.

She glances up at the clock and realizes it's quitting time. Another weekend is upon her and she has the most overwhelming sensation to pack a bag and make the drive to King's County. _That would look desperate, wouldn't it? What you need to do is finish up your work. You can't go running off to King's County whenever you feel it. You have responsibilities, obligations…_ She continues to play tug of war with herself and finally relents to spending another weekend working. It's the only way she will remain focused on her caseload.

Brian pops his head in her doorway. "Hey, a few of us are going out for drinks. You game?"

"No, I really need to stay and finish up a couple of things," she informs.

"We're working tomorrow, right?" he asks.

Michonne gives a distracted nod.

"So, all of that will be waiting for you when you get here in the morning. Let's go," Brian instructs.

She sighs, realizing that Brian is right and starts shutting down her computer, gathering her things to leave for the day.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Michonne can barely quell her disappointment as she ends the call with Rick promising to call her later. She has just arrived at her parents' house and called him immediately to see if they could get together later. His disappointment was apparent as well when he told her he was pulling a double because another deputy was out sick and he probably wouldn't be able to see her until tomorrow.

She makes her way to the kitchen where she can hear her mother bustling around, preparing something. She takes in the covered dishes on the table as her mom grabs an empty cardboard box and starts placing the dishes inside carefully.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

"A couple of my boys are working overtime, so I'm gonna take 'em some food," her mother informs.

Michonne perks up. "You're going to the Sheriff's station?"

"Just as soon as I get this loaded up."

"Well, I could take it for you. I don't mind," Michonne says.

Ms. Mae looks down over the rim of her glasses at her daughter. "You don't mind, huh? Alright, get your coat. Now, don't go down there distracting that boy from his work."

"Yes, Mother." She rushes off to get her coat.

Twenty minutes later, Michonne is pulling up at the Sheriff's station, preparing to retrieve the box from the back of her SUV when Shane walks over.

"Well, hey there girl. What are you doing out here?" He is sure to give her hug.

"Special delivery from my mom." She smiles as Shane retrieves the box for her and the two of them walk inside.

"I didn't know you were in town. Sure hate I missed you last time. Rick was keeping you all to himself, huh?" Shane asks.

Michonne tries not to blush at the mention of Rick's name.

Shane manages to open the door for her and balance the box at the same time. He follows her inside as he announces loudly, "Ms. Mae has come through again, fellas!"

Michonne has to laugh at the commotion as a small line of police personnel forms to follow Shane. She looks around curiously, but doesn't notice Rick so she decides that maybe her best course of action is to leave. She turns to move towards the exit when she hears her name. Turning in that direction, she sees Rick standing in the doorway of what she assumes is his office. The two of them seem to be frozen, taking the time to really look at each other, realizing in that moment that they actually missed being in the other's company.

Rick snaps out of it first as he makes his way toward her and pulls her into a warm embrace.

She returns the embrace with a nervous laugh. _Wow. I missed him._

"It's good to see you." He smiles down at her, taking her hand into his.

"You, too. Mom was on her way to bring you guys something to eat, so I volunteered to do it," Michonne informs.

"Well, I'm glad you did. You got a few minutes?" He leads her by the hand into his office once she gives him an assuring nod.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Christmas night has arrived and they are finally spending some quality time together. Their family obligations are out of the way and Rick had to deliver Carl to Lori by noon so he could spend time with her and her family. Rick and Michonne are now walking along the dock at the reservoir. The cold air is invigorating, but harsh, so they stop by one of the heating lamps to warm up just a bit.

"I love coming out here at Christmas time. The decorations and fireworks are always real nice. Carl usually wants to come, but he opted for the festival of lights where his mom lives," he tells her.

"It's beautiful. I really don't come home enough. I never knew all of this was out here. Thanks for showing me," she returns.

Rick smiles. "I thought this might be something you'd like." He reaches inside his coat pocket and pulls out a small gift wrapped box. "This, too. Merry Christmas."

Michonne gasps. "Rick, you didn't have to buy me anything."

"It's no big deal. Just a little something I picked up. Here. Open it." He prompts.

She opens the gift to reveal a sterling silver mini replica of the justice scales complete with a mini gavel in the center. She smiles up at him. "Thank you. I love it."

"See. No big deal. I thought it would look nice on your desk," he says.

"You're right. It's going to look great on my desk, but now I feel guilty. I didn't get a gift for you," she pouts just a little.

He looks directly into her eyes. "I can think of something you can give me that would be better than anything gift wrapped."

Michonne blinks rapidly as she contemplates what Rick is really saying to her.

He laughs at her expression. "A kiss. Just a kiss."

She sighs with relief and disappointment. Both because he wasn't referring to what she thought he was referring to. _I'm so confused when it comes to him._

"A kiss. Well, that I can do." She leans toward him and places a gentle kiss on his cheek.

They gaze into each other's eyes as she pulls back. His eyes drop to her lips, so she returns the favor and glances at his smooth and inviting mouth. She watches in anticipation as he slowly brings his mouth toward hers.

He captures her lips with his own in a soft and gentle kiss. She is just about to go for more when she feels him pull away. He grabs her hand and moves them along the dock, continuing their walk.

They are now at his house, preparing to watch a movie of her choice this time.

"The Big Easy? What's that about?" he asks.

"You're going to love it. The setting is New Orleans, he's a cop, she's the new DA, and I think they fall in love," she explains.

Rick raises his eyebrows with interest. "Really?"

An hour later, the movie is still playing, but Rick and Michonne aren't watching. They are engrossed in a serious make out session on his couch. His arms are around her waist, pressing her to him while her arms are around his neck, her fingers moving through his hair. They moan simultaneously as the kiss pulls them in deeper and deeper.

 _I can't do this. I can't have sex with him, but I want to. I want to so badly. It's too soon, though, right? If I go there, I won't be able to go back. It'll be all or nothing._

"Rick? Rick, we can't….we can't do this." She shudders as he kisses his way to her neck. "Please. We have to stop before….before something happens."

"Would it be so bad if something were to happen?" He stops long enough to look at her, waiting for an answer.

"It's too soon, isn't it? Don't answer that. I should just go. I'm sorry." She gets up from the couch and grabs her purse and her coat. "I'll call you later. Bye."

"Michonne, wait…" He stops as she makes a dash for the door and rushes out to her car. He sits there for a moment, contemplating whether or not he was moving too fast with her, willing his body to calm down. He waits to hear her car start up, but after several minutes with nothing, he decides to take a look outside to see what was going on. He can just make her out sitting in her SUV with her head against the steering wheel.

She is in the midst of a tug of war again. Her mind is telling her to leave, to run as fast and as far as she can while her heart is telling her to go back in that house and go for what she wants. She puts the key in the ignition about to start the car when the door opens and Rick is standing there. She looks up at him expectantly.

"Don't leave. If we're moving too fast, we'll slow it down. I'm just not ready for you to go," he admits.

With a soft sigh, she takes his offered hand and allows him to guide her back inside.

Hours later, Michonne opens her eyes slowly, taking in her surroundings. She hears a steady beat as she realizes she is curled up against Rick, her head resting on his chest. They are in his bedroom, on top of the covers and obviously fell asleep after their talk last night. She burrows into him deeper as she languishes in the warm sensation of his arms around her and the up and down rhythm of his chest as he sleeps. She smiles as she is about to close her eyes and go back to sleep. She notices the first rays of light beginning to shine through the curtained windows of his window seat and quietly panics. _Oh no! What time is it?_ She glances at her watch and groans.

She hates to disturb him, but she shakes Rick gently to wake him up. He breathes in deeply and stretches just a little as he opens his eyes and smiles at her. Taking in the panic in her eyes, he asks, "What's wrong?"

"It's almost 7 o'clock," she tells him.

"Yeah, so?"

"I'm not at home, Rick. My parents are gonna think we slept together." She jumps up and grabs her shoes, preparing to leave. "They had a house full last night, so maybe they aren't up yet. I can probably get home before they know I didn't spend the night there."

"Hey, we're grown and we didn't sleep together, so…"

"Appearance is everything." She kisses him quickly. "I'll call you later. Thanks for last night. Bye."

Luck is not on her side as she walks into her parents' house to find them already up and in the kitchen, preparing to have breakfast.

Her father finishes putting the coffee on, then looks at her. "Well, good morning. I won't ask but I'm going to tell you that you will respect my house while you're here, grown or not. No one is allowed to come in at 7 o'clock in the morning unless they're coming in from work."

"Yes sir," she says with a sigh.

"Your father is right and you could've called to let us know you wouldn't be home. The only reason I didn't worry is because I knew you were with Rick, but you still could've called," her mother adds.

"I'm sorry. I honestly had every intention of coming home at a decent time. We both fell asleep and…." She trails off as her mother interrupts.

"Spare us the details please," her mother says with a wink just for her.

"I swear we did not sleep together. I mean, we did, but we didn't have sex," Michonne tells them.

"Girl, you better quit while you're ahead. I've a mind to call Rick in for a man to man. I know things are different today but you young folks gotta have some respect. What are his intentions toward you if he's taking up with you like this?" Walter is serious.

"Dad, I promise you it's not like that," Michonne begs.

Mae chimes in. "Walter please don't go calling that boy. She was shacked up with what's his name and you never said much about it."

"Whatever. She was in her own place, paying her own bills. This is my house and I won't be disrespected," her father reiterates.

Michonne relents. "You're right, Dad and I'm sorry. Please don't pull Rick into this. It was my fault and it won't happen again."

"You just see that it doesn't. Now, come on and get some breakfast," he tells her.

"I just want to wash up first. I'll be right back." She moves up the stairs to her room.

Sitting on the bed, feeling like a scolded teenager, she jumps when there is a knock on the door and her mother steps in quietly.

"Mom, I already apologized. I swear this wasn't intentional."

"It's ok. I just wanted to tell you that next time, take an overnight bag and tell us you'll see us in the morning. I couldn't say all that in front of your father." She laughs. "I gotta call Gladys. We need to have lunch."

"Mom please don't say anything to Ms. Gladys. I swear I did not have sex with her son."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Everyone is attending the annual New Year's Eve party hosted by Shane's parents. Rick had asked Michonne about going the day after Christmas and she readily agreed. They are now standing with Shane and his date and Rick seems to be very uncomfortable.

Michonne tugs at his sleeve and whispers, "What's wrong?"

He leans over to whisper in her ear. "Your dad has been throwing daggers at me all night. You know he did it in church on Sunday and he barely said two words to me after the service."

She sighs. "This is what I meant about them "thinking" that we slept together."

"I thought you handled that."

"So did I. Just ignore him. It'll be ok," she assures him.

Rick shakes his head. "No, I have to fix this. I can't have your dad upset with me like this."

"Fix it how? I told him the truth," Michonne responds.

"Appearance is everything, right?" He hands her his flute of champagne as he makes his way over to Michonne's parents.

She stands by and pretends to listen to Shane's conversation but can't help being worried about Rick and her dad. She watches as, after a while, the two of them shake hands and Rick starts to make his way back to her.

He smiles as he retrieves his champagne.

"Well?" Michonne prompts.

"I took care of it," he tells her.

"Just like that? What did you say?"

Rick turns to look directly at her. "I asked for permission to court you."

"Rick, this is not the time for jokes." She retorts sternly.

"I'm not joking. It's how our parents were raised. As long as he knows my intentions, I think he's fine," he relays.

"Courting? Really? This is not the 1800s. What does courting me entail and just what are your intentions?"

"I haven't been obvious enough for you?" he asks. He takes her by the hand and leads her out to the brightly lit patio.

She shivers just a little being out in the cold, so Rick takes her in his arms to keep her warm. She smiles up at him, slipping her arms around his waist as she moves even closer to him. "So….does this mean we're dating?"

"Well, I'd like to think so unless you're part of that friends with benefits circle?" He holds his breath, awaiting her answer. He knows Michonne is more of a modern girl and he just hopes that is not what she is about because that is not his intention at all.

"Oh no. The friends with benefits thing is not for me." She smiles as Rick releases a breath of relief audibly.

"Good. That's not for me, either. So, I guess we're dating."

She bites her bottom lip nervously as she looks up at him. "Ok. We're dating." She lifts up on her tiptoes and kisses him softly.


	4. Chapter 4

Mothers Know Best (Chapter 4)

Time seems to be flying by as Michonne is making her way back to Atlanta on a bright and early Monday morning after spending the weekend in King's County. She is devoting more and more time to Rick and Carl and their relationships seem to be growing stronger each day. She and Rick continue to talk on the phone during the week and she has even taken to exchanging text messages and emails with Carl.

She and Rick still haven't consummated their relationship. The want and passion for it is there, but he has Carl just about every weekend and she can't help feeling guilty taking him away from his son. She usually opts for the three of them to spend time together when the two of them don't have anything specific planned. She makes it to work on time and the daily grind begins.

Rick was hoping to visit Atlanta this weekend. Shane was going to help cover him, so he could take the time off as Lori would have Carl. Michonne is extremely disappointed when Rick calls that Wednesday night to let her know he wouldn't be able to get off work. She offers to come to King's County but he said he'd be busy with work and wouldn't have time to devote to her. She let him know that she understood and they would make plans for the following weekend.

The next day, she is sitting at work, pondering what to do with her weekend. She decides that she will just connect with some old friends and if that didn't pan out, there was always work to be done. She even contemplates going to King's County anyway just to visit with her folks, but knowing Rick would be nearby and she couldn't see him would only frustrate her, so she decided to remain in Atlanta.

Later that night, she has just emerged from a nice, long, hot shower and is preparing for bed and her call from Rick when the doorbell chimes. She frowns as she is definitely not expecting anyone. Donning a silk purple robe, she makes her way to the front door and looks through the peep hole. Her heart starts to race as she sees the top of a brown Sheriff's Deputy Hat. _Rick?!_

She can't get the door open fast enough as she fumbles nervously with the locks. Finally, the door is open, they are locking eyes with each other and he waltzes in and grabs her in a tight hug, practically lifting her off the floor. She kisses him as she throws her arms around his neck, laughing with delight.

"What are you doing here? I didn't think I'd see you for another week." She smiles as he allows her to slide down his body to the floor. She closes the door and locks it.

"Shane came through for me and I couldn't wait to see you, so here I am. I'm yours for the entire weekend."

"Really?" She suddenly looks at him as if she is starving and he is the only meal available.

He picks up on her vibe immediately and all the playfulness flies right out of the window as he takes her in his arms once again and the kiss they share takes on an entirely different meaning. He kisses a path to her neck, sucking her skin into his mouth. Her robe falls open slightly and reveals her beautiful bare breasts.

Rick jerks back. "Damn. I know you weren't expecting me, were you?"

She laughs as she grabs at his work jacket to take it off. "I was getting ready for bed."

"Well, I'd say I came at just the right time." He smiles as she grabs his hand and leads him to her bedroom.

She sits him down at the foot of her bed and starts to undress him. She leans in to kiss him, unbuttoning his shirt at the same time.

Rick pulls back gently. "Hey. I've been at work all day. Let me take a shower first."

She nods as she allows him to move off the bed and walk into the bathroom. She decides to find something nice to put on from her lingerie drawer. She changes into a red lacy teddy that leaves little to the imagination and pulls the covers back to wait in bed for him.

Fifteen minutes later, Rick emerges from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, another in his hand towel drying his hair. He stops as he takes in the vision Michonne has laid out for him. She is lounging on the bed in something red and lacy, her beautiful skin practically glowing from the soft overhead lighting in the room. He still can't believe this exquisite woman wants to be with him. It has been a while since he has been with anyone so he hopes he is able to satisfy her. He is going to do his damnedest.

She moves slowly until she is facing him on her knees. She places her hands on his shoulders, moving them in a circular motion, caressing him. Her eyes follow her hands as she trails her way from his shoulders down his arms to his flat stomach and up to squeeze his pecs. She smiles as his eyes close, indicating how much he enjoys her touch.

Rick is almost afraid to touch her he wants her so badly. He cups her face gently, moving in to kiss her softly. He takes his time, savoring the softness of her lips, the sweetness as he delves inside. He wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him, never breaking the kiss. He shudders as she grows more aggressive, pulling and sucking on his tongue.

She drops her hands to his backside, squeezing him gently as she moves against his swollen manhood. A groan escapes her as she realizes how ready he is, how much he wants her. She loosens his towel, letting it drop to the floor as she moves back on the bed, pulling him with her. She takes a deep breath as his body rests against hers. She can't wait to feel him moving inside.

They begin to kiss again, slowly and languidly. He wants to take his time loving her, exploring her. He pulls one strap aside unable to contain his eagerness to caress and savor her breasts. He mouths one while he caresses the other with his hand softly.

Michonne reaches up to gently place a hand at the back of his head, holding him to her. She throws her head back, reveling in the sensation of his mouth on her. He pulls long and hard and she can feel tiny sparks shooting all through her body. He removes her arms from the straps of the teddy, fully exposing her upper body as he devotes more time to her luscious breasts.

Kissing his way down her body, he peals the lacy material away from her to admire her completely nude, completely perfect figure. He returns to her lips and kisses her with abandon, losing himself in the passion she evokes in him almost effortlessly.

She returns the kiss with fervor, caressing his arms, moving to his back, pressing him to her as she can't seem to get close enough. She watches in anticipation as he slowly begins caressing her body with his tongue once again. She can't help but roll her body up then down from one side to the other as he is driving her mad with his tongue and his hands.

He rests his hands on her thighs, parting them gently so he can look upon her in the most intimate way. He brushes his hands up and down, making his way finally to finger her womanhood. Her breath hitches at the first touch, so he pulls back only to start kissing her inner thighs working his way to the coveted prize. He touches his mouth to her softly before flicking his tongue against her, then moving in to suckle her.

Her breath is coming harsh and fast as she can't remember the last time she felt this much passion, this much pleasure. Rick is touching her with his tongue and it is better than she ever imagined, ever dreamed it would be. She is complete dough in his hands and he can mold her, shape her any which way he wants. She spreads her legs wider, giving him even more access as she rolls her hips to meet his tongue and match his rhythm. She gasps when she feels his hands spread her sex and latch onto her clit, suckling gently.

"Oh…oh, Rick…..Rick….." She clutches the sheets as she feels the beginning waves of her orgasm wash over her. She stiffens suddenly as the sensation hits, taking her on an unbelievable ride. She rolls her head from side to side, almost begging Rick to stop. He doesn't let up until he feels her body begin to relax. She is still quivering as he looks up at her with a very satisfied and proud smile on his face.

"Did you like that?" He asks as he gives her glistening flesh one last kiss before reaching his hands up to her breasts, rolling the nipples between his fingers.

Michonne tries to smile, but she still feels the after tremors coursing through her body. It doesn't help that he remains in a very sensitive area and she can feel his breath on her as he exhales each time. "Too much I think."

She slowly regains a normal breathing pattern, although her heart rate remains high and silently surmises that she can't wait to return the favor. She squeals as Rick rolls over onto his back, bringing her with him, her womanhood sitting in his face. She moves up on her knees, preparing to move for better access at him, but he grabs her hips to stay her. She looks down with a wondering look and grabs the headboard as he gives her one long, slow lick of his tongue before latching on again, sucking with purpose, but doing so gently.

"Please don't. What are you doing?" He reaches up to palm her breasts. She pulls her hands back to place them over his as she slowly starts to move her hips. He feels so good she can't help it. She is floored when she feels another orgasm roll through her.

Moments later, she has recovered enough to give Rick just as much appreciation as he has given her. She smiles as she stretches out on top of him. "You ready?"

Rick is nervous, but ready for anything and everything she shells out. He nods. "Be gentle."

She giggles as she begins to kiss and caress his body, relishing in the taste of his skin, loving how smooth and firm he feels. She has him squirming already and she has just begun. She scrapes her nails on the inside of his thighs, making him jerk with her touch. She cups him as she moves down to take him into her mouth.

Rick closes his eyes, losing himself in the overwhelming sensation of warmth as she envelopes him. She takes him in deep, closing her lips around him tightly, the up and down motion pulling a physical and emotional response from him. He begins to move his hips, thrusting gently into her mouth. He looks down to watch and nearly explodes with the vision alone.

She pulls up to his tip and circles him with her tongue once, twice, three times before diving back in with an increase in her rhythm and just a little more friction with her pull. She smiles around him as she hears Rick let out a few choice words.

"Ah….ah…shit….ah, Michonne…Michonne…." He thrusts into her mouth again and again until he finally reaches his climax, his hips jerking roughly with his release.

She gives him the same courtesy that he bestowed upon her, continuing to suckle him until only a few tremors of his body are detected. She sits up on her knees with a knowing smile. "You ok?"

Rick looks at her and says, "No, you just killed me."

"Well, I wonder what I can do to bring you back to life." She smiles as his breath hitches with the touch of her hand on his stomach. She caresses him softly, gently moving her hands all over his body. She finally moves to his manhood, wrapping a hand around him, stroking slowly. She waits patiently as he responds to her ministrations, locking eyes with her as he moves his hips.

Minutes later, she is straddling him, guiding him to her center. She sits down on him slowly, taking him inch by inch.

Rick surprises her when he flips her onto her back and pushes in with one long meaningful thrust.

She spreads her legs to allow him all the way in, gasping as he fills her completely. She wraps her legs around him and begins to move as he thrusts in and out slowly. She caresses his neck with soft, light kisses, then drops back to the pillow to look up into his eyes. _I'm so in love with this man. God, help me._

Rick moans right along with her as they continue to make love into the wee hours of the morning.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

She is sure to call Brian before 9 o'clock to let him know she wouldn't be in and to cover for her should anything come up. She spends the rest of the day in bed with her boyfriend. They come up for air, bathrooms breaks and sustenance, but go right back at it as if the world may end tomorrow.

The entire weekend is spent making love in whatever room they happen to be in, trying different positions, experimenting with food and liquids and just reveling in being alone together.

It's Sunday morning and Rick will have to leave in a few hours. Michonne is feeling guilty because she didn't prepare one meal for her man while he was staying with her, so she decided to get up and cook him a huge breakfast before he had to get on the road. She is at the stove, scrambling eggs when Rick walks into the kitchen in all of his glory, moving up behind her slowly.

"Coffee's ready if you want. I'll be done with breakfast in just a moment." She giggles when Rick wraps one arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders, slowly easing his hand inside her robe to fondle her breasts.

"Don't make me burn the eggs." She watches as he removes the egg filled skillet from the burner, turns it off and moves her toward the opposite counter. He kisses her softly before lifting her up onto the counter. He fingers her gently, ensuring that she is ready for him before pulling her to the edge and plunging in.

She gasps as she clutches at his shoulders, trying to hold on. He makes love to her slowly and tortuously. She pulls his head down to hers, getting lost in their kiss and the way he makes her feel.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Several weeks have passed and Michonne is visiting King's County once again. She made it in early Friday morning, had lunch with her mother and Ms. Gladys and is now at Rick's house, waiting for him and Carl. She decides to spruce up the house a little and prepare a meal for her boys.

A couple of hours later, Rick arrives, but Carl isn't with him.

She greets him with a kiss. "Where's Carl?"

"Lori decided at the last minute she wanted him to attend his cousin's skating party, so I made arrangements to pick him up in the morning. Do you mind coming with me? I think you and Lori should meet," Rick informs.

"Ok." She agrees. _Meeting his ex? This is big, right? Wow. Ok. All in….._ She is brought back to matters at hand as Rick moves in and starts kissing her neck.

"Um…we have dinner waiting for us," she tells him.

"It can wait. I can't." He pulls her upstairs with him.

The next morning, they are in her car on their way to retrieve Carl. She can't help but be a little nervous. Nervousness makes her mind wander and she can't help thinking of the relationship Rick had with his ex. He answered all of the questions she had, including the anal ones about the furniture in his house and whether he was still utilizing items Lori had decorated with, etc. He let her know that Lori took mostly everything and his mom was the one who redecorated his house and helped him pick out all new furniture. She couldn't tell him how relieved she was to know that she wasn't sleeping in the bed he had shared with his ex-wife. That would have grossed her out.

Rick brings her back to the present as he parks the car in front of a nice modern home complete with a white picket fence and two car garage. The car ride wasn't long at all. She smiles as Rick comes around and opens her door for her, grabbing her hand as they make their way to the front door.

A tall brunette with a nice smile greets them at the door and invites them in. Carl is there to give them both a big hug as Rick makes the introductions. Lori's husband is working she informs them.

Carl and Rick move off to his room to help gather his things for the next couple of days, leaving Lori and Michonne alone in the living area. Lori offers her a seat and something to drink. Michonne sits down promptly, but declines the offer of a beverage.

"So, it's nice to finally meet you. Carl talks about you all the time," Lori tells her. "I'm really glad he likes you."

"Nice to meet you as well and yes, I'm glad that Carl and I get along so well," Michonne returns.

"Carl tells me you're an attorney." She pauses as Michonne agrees. "Nice independent type. Well, that's something new for Rick."

Michonne looks at her, trying to decipher the meaning behind her words. "Nothing wrong with trying new things, right?"

"No, not at all. There's a lot about you that's new for Rick." She gives a slight frown, then turns to face Rick and Carl as they return to the living room with his bags.

Michonne puts on a smile for them, but Lori's words are still running through her mind. The three of them bid Lori good bye as Rick promises to take Carl straight to school on Monday.

Lori's words stay with her for the remainder of the car ride. She wants to get Rick's take on it, but decides her best bet is to just forget about it. Rick's ex did sound just a little salty. Of course, Michonne can't fathom why she would rub Lori the wrong way. She was the one who didn't want Rick.

"So, what do you guys want to get into today? The weather's kind of nice. How about a picnic at the park?" She suggests, trying to forget about her meeting with Lori.

Carl smiles and agrees, so they make plans to spend the day at the park.


	5. Chapter 5

Mothers Know Best (Chapter 5)

Michonne feels like she's living in a whirlwind. Her workload has increased and she's trying her best to balance her work life and her personal life and she seems to be failing. She hasn't been to King's County in two weeks, but thankfully, Rick and Carl were able to come up and visit with her last weekend. Rick has noticed the changes, but hasn't commented on anything…..yet. This is exactly what she was afraid of. This is why she didn't want any attachments or complications. She immediately feels guilty for having those thoughts. _Rick and Carl aren't complications or attachments. I love them, so…._

Her thoughts are interrupted by the jarring ring of her office phone. She picks up after the second ring. It's one of her least favorite people in the world….Judge Martinez. She is currently working a case he is presiding over and he is dogging her every step. She honestly believes he is taking bribes for his decisions, but how can she voice that opinion without getting fired? Plus, she has no proof. She listens as he dictates the next step he wants her to take in gathering more information for the case.

"You writing all of this down, sugar?" He asks.

"Yes, sir. I have it word for word," she returns.

"Good, good. Now, I may need you to come over sometime next week, so I can take a look at what you've put together," he instructs.

"Your Honor, I always send you copies of my case files, updates included. As soon as I have the new information, I'll send it to you directly," she says.

"I'd rather you deliver it personally if you don't mind. Confidentiality and all," he tells her.

Michonne tries her best to keep the venom out of her tone. "Of course, Your Honor. I'll arrange something with your assistant."

"No need. I'll give you my direct office number and my personal cell so you can reach me at all times." He sounds off both numbers, but she doesn't write any of it down.

She has heard the stories about him. He moves from woman to woman, abusing his power despite being married for 25 years with two college age daughters. _I guess he thinks he's got a new conquest. He is sadly mistaken._

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

She is enjoying a lazy Saturday morning in bed with Rick. They had the house to themselves as Carl opted to spend the night with his grandparents. Ms. Gladys was baking cookies for a church fundraiser and he didn't want to miss out on that fun.

"You should be careful. This guy sounds like a real asshole," Rick relays. She shared her concerns about Judge Martinez during dinner last night. They didn't get a chance to finish the conversation as Michonne made a mess when her huge, juicy overloaded burger fell apart right onto her chest. Rick jumped up under the pretense of helping her and buried his face in her bosom, practically eating and licking the food off of her. Needless to say that led to other things and the conversation ended abruptly.

"I've already got a plan. Brian is going to have to be my shadow when it comes to him. I'm not playing into his little game," she determines.

"Yeah, I'd hate to have to come to Atlanta and kick his ass." Rick laughs, but Michonne detects a certain seriousness to his statement.

She looks up at him. "I got this. Don't worry."

They had plans to spend the day with Carl, but Rick was called in to work, so Michonne picks Carl up from his grandparents and they decide to hit up the Kid Zone. It's a place for kids with games, huge inflatables, food, drinks, etc. They host birthday parties and field trips, but you can pay a fee and come in and play as long as you want.

Michonne is just as excited as Carl as they remove their shoes and jump into one of the inflatables. She was sure to send Rick a text message to let him know where they were, so she wasn't surprised when he showed up a couple of hours later.

"Hey, I thought I'd join you guys for lunch. They serve pizza or something here, right?" He asks.

Michonne is trying to catch her breath. "I already ordered a pizza. Can you check and see if our order's ready? We're # 71."

Rick goes off to check on their order while Michonne joins Carl in another inflatable where he is jumping up and down and dunking in a basketball goal. The two of them are having the best time.

A few minutes later, Rick walks in to watch them, letting them know their order would be up in another 10 minutes. He laughs as the two of them move from one inflatable to another. Michonne is right by Carl's side, having just as much fun as he is.

Carl rushes over to his Dad. "I gotta show you this. It wasn't here the last time Mom brought me." He pulls Rick over to a big floor piano and proceeds to stomp on the keys, happily making noise. "It's like in the movie we saw with Michonne. You remember?"

Rick laughs as he recalls the movie Big and the scene with the piano. Michonne joins Carl and all he can do is shake his head at the two of them. He has to draw the line when they try to get him to join them. "I'm still on duty, guys. This is just a lunch break for me. Come on, let's go eat."

Carl and Michonne are both working on their second slice of pizza when she starts to feel a little sick. She pushes her plate away. "I think I ate too much."

"Or played too much," Rick teases. "Your insides are twisted up from all that jumping."

She gives him a slight smirk. "I'll be back." She moves off to the ladies room where she has to make a dash for a stall before she left a mess on the floor. Thankfully, she makes it to a toilet where she immediately throws up. Moments later, she feels a little better but there is still a roiling in her stomach. _Ok. Burgers last night. Pizza today. Gotta get back to the healthy stuff._ She cleans herself up and heads back to her guys.

"You ok?" Rick looks her over and notices her peaked expression.

"It's gotta be the junk food. I'm having soup and salad for dinner," she professes.

"Well, me and Dad are having tacos. Right, Dad?" Carl looks to Rick.

"Tacos it is, son. Hey, I better get back to work. You sure you're ok?" He checks on Michonne again.

She nods. "Carl and I are going to head home. I think I've had enough fun for the day."

"Awwww…..can I stay for 10 more minutes?" Carl begs.

Rick smiles as she agrees. He retrieves his hat, kisses them both and exits.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Michonne is standing in her master bathroom, looking at the test in total disbelief. _Pregnant? I can't be pregnant._ She rips open another test, the third one, and starts the process over again. When the third one comes back with the exact same result as the other two, she throws the stick across the room. The tears come softly and quietly at first. She freezes with the shrill ring of the phone, knowing that it's Rick calling which only serves to make her cry louder and harder.

Thirty minutes later, she has pulled herself together enough to call him back. She tells him she was in the shower and tries her best to sound light and happy.

"You ok?" He asks.

"Fine. Just a little stressed about work," she answers.

"That judge giving you more grief?"

"No, I think I've got that situation handled." She wants so badly to just blurt it out, but she can't. They need to be face to face when she gives him this news. They end the call as they usually do and she lets him know she can't wait to see him this weekend.

Two days later, Michonne is walking out of her doctor's office with an official confirmation of her pregnancy. She sits in her car, determined not to cry. She knows she should go back to work, but she finds herself driving north to King's County.

Rick and Shane are on duty, scouting for speeders on Highway 49 when a silver SUV flies by, going at least 20 mph over the speed limit. Shane starts the car and they are in pursuit. "Hey, man. That car look familiar to you?"

Rick takes a good look. "What the hell? Michonne?"

Michonne notices the lights in her rear view mirror and immediately slows down. "Shit!" She pulls over and proceeds to gather her license and other information the officer will likely request. She is so distracted that she doesn't notice Rick until he is tapping on her window. She takes one look at him and bursts into tears.

He quickly opens the door. "Babe? What's wrong?"

Shane walks up to greet her, but once he takes in the scene, he tells Rick to take care of her and he would handle things at work. Rick thanks him and proceeds to help Michonne out of the driver's seat and into the passenger's seat, so he can drive them home.

She seems to have calmed down once they reach his house, but she remains tight lipped and won't tell him what's going on. They are now seated on the couch in the living room. She sips the water Rick brought to her, then takes several deep calming breaths.

"You're really starting to scare me now. What's going on?" Rick asks.

"I….I just came from the doctor's office," she begins.

Rick frowns as he braces himself for the information she is about to share with him.

"I'm….I have to…..I'm pregnant," she announces.

He frowns even deeper, looking around, wondering if that is all. "That's it? You're just pregnant?"

It's her turn to frown as she can't believe he said "you're just pregnant". "What do you mean "that's it"?"

He realizes he has to back up a bit as she is really fragile right now and on edge. "Ok, maybe that wasn't the right thing to say. I just meant you were really upset and I almost thought it was a terminal illness or something."

She narrows her eyes at him. "Are you trying to make jokes right now?"

"No. No, I'm not. I see that you're upset, but it's ok. We're having a baby. That's great, right?"

She jumps up from the couch. "I can't have a baby right now. I still have things to do. I'm next in line for the DA position."

"Michonne, women have careers and families, too. It can be done. Everything doesn't have to be about your career."

She sighs. "This just doesn't fit into my plans. We're not even married. How is that going to look? And our parents? They're going to flip out." She starts pacing. "No. No, I can't do it. I can't have it."

"Babe, I think the choice has been made for you. You're pregnant," he concludes.

"I have choices, options." She looks at him cautiously.

Rick tilts his head, then stands to face her, rolling his shoulders. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"It's an option," she reminds him.

He breathes out slowly, pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to get his emotions under control. "Not for me. I have a say in this and there's no way you're doing something like that. I can't believe you'd even consider it."

"This is my body, so it's my choice." She turns her back on him, afraid she'll start crying again. She doesn't want to fight with him.

"Michonne." He says her name with an underlined warning in his voice. He turns her around to face him. "I love you, but I swear to God, if you do this, I'll never forgive you."

"What did you say?"

"You heard me. I'm not going to stand by and let you do this." Rick is adamant.

"Did you just say that you love me?" She looks at him with expectation.

Rick quickly recalls what he told her. "Yes. I love you."

Michonne starts crying again. "I love you, too."

He pulls her into his arms, trying to comfort her. "It's going to be ok. We should be happy. We're having a baby."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

A month has passed and Michonne and Rick are at their first doctor's appointment. Rick is over the moon and can't wait to tell people, but Michonne has made him promise to keep quiet. She's not ready yet. She has somewhat accepted the pregnancy, but remains aloof about the situation. Her world completely changes when she sees the little life growing inside of her via the ultrasound/sonogram. She reaches for Rick's hand and looks at him as tears start to blur her vision. The baby's head, arms, legs, heartbeat are all visible and Michonne can't believe it. She's having Rick's baby.

An hour later, they are having lunch and still gushing over the sonogram pictures.

"So, now can we tell people? My mom already knows something's up," he reports.

"How is that? Did you say anything to her?"

"Nope. She said she's been dreaming about fish and that supposedly signifies somebody's pregnant." He raises his eyebrows at her.

She scoffs. "Yeah, right. Whatever."

"I think we should go home right now and tell them."

Michonne tries to contain her excitement as she looks at him. "Tell them today?"

He gives her a goofy wide-eyed smile that he knows she can't resist. She cautiously agrees, then laughs as he hurriedly grabs his wallet, so they can pay the bill and leave.

They are now seated in the living room at Michonne's parents' house. Rick's parents are there as well as they called them beforehand and asked to meet.

Rick takes Michonne's hand in his, looking at her before turning to face their parents. "We're gonna have a baby."

Ms. Mae clutches at her chest.

Walter yells, "What?!"

Ms. Gladys smiles. "I knew it."

Arthur looks around at the other three.

Michonne breathes in deeply before responding. "I'm pregnant. About 3 months pregnant."

The parents start speaking all at once again. Rick and Michonne look from one to the other until Rick lets them know they can't understand them with everyone speaking at the same time.

Walter shuts down everyone. "So when's the wedding?"

Michonne looks at her father. "Well, Daddy….."

Rick interrupts with, "Does that mean I have your permission?"

Walter nods. "Yes, son, it does."

Michonne is in shock as Rick moves down on one knee in front of her and asks her to marry him.

"I'll get a ring as soon as we leave here." He pleads with his eyes as she has yet to answer him.

Ms. Mae clears her throat loudly and Gladys throws her a look that says "Be quiet."

Michonne smiles as she whispers, "Yes."

"I didn't hear you, darling," Arthur inputs.

"YES!"

The two best friends get up and hug each other before latching on to their children. The fathers shake hands before joining their wives in congratulating their children.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Three weeks later, Rick and Michonne were married in an intimate ceremony in the beautiful flower gardens at Shane's parents' house. Neither of them really had time for an extended honeymoon, so they settled for a weekend stay at a bed & breakfast a few miles away.

The couple couldn't be happier save for the fact that they still live apart during the week. Rick is hopeful that will change soon. He is in Atlanta again as they have another doctor's appointment.

The doctor has just examined Michonne. He excuses himself as he and his nurse exit the room.

"So, are we going to find out if it's a boy or girl? Do you want to know?" Rick asks.

"I'm torn. I want to know, but then I don't. Maybe we should find out so we know what color to decorate the nursery," she says with excitement.

Just then, the doctor returns to the room. "Mr. and Mrs. Grimes, I'm sorry, but I couldn't detect a heartbeat. We're going to have to administer an ultrasound to determine if this is a miscarriage."


	6. Chapter 6

Mothers Know Best (Chapter 6)

They have been sequestered in Michonne's apartment for two long days. The ultrasound revealed that she had suffered a miscarriage. She and Rick were beyond devastated. The hospital staff allowed them some privacy and the two of them just clung to each other and cried. Once they arrived home, Michonne took to her bed and stayed there. Rick can't get her to eat and he knows she's not sleeping. He is at his wit's end.

"I think we should go home today. My mom has been calling, your mom has been calling. We can't keep putting them off. They'll come here if we don't show up," he speaks softly.

Michonne continues to lay on her side. She can't bring herself to look at him right now. It hurts too much. "This is all my fault, you know. I didn't want the baby at first, so this is my punishment."

Rick drops his head as feelings of helplessness overwhelm him. He goes to her bedside, going to his knees in front of her. She still won't look at him. "This…is not a punishment. These things happen sometimes, but it'll….."

She sits up abruptly, throwing the comforter to the side. "Don't you dare say it'll be ok because it won't." She finally meets his eyes, then closes hers as the tears come again.

Rick reaches for her just as the phone starts ringing. He can only watch as she removes herself from the bed and makes her way to the bathroom. He answers the phone, knowing that it's either her mom or his.

Two hours later, they arrive at Rick's house where their parents are waiting for them. Michonne can't help it as she bursts into tears as soon as she sees her mom and dad. Rick picks her up and carries her up the stairs as her parents follow him.

Ms. Gladys and Arthur move to the kitchen to wait for their son. She and Mae had a pretty good cry not long ago. Now, she just wants to keep busy so she starts preparing something for dinner. She also makes tea for Michonne and mixes in some valerian to help her sleep.

Rick makes his way to them and sits down heavily. His parents come over and hug him, letting him know how sorry they are.

"Does Carl know?" Ms. Gladys asks.

Rick shakes his head. "We were waiting to tell him about the pregnancy, so maybe it's good that he didn't know about it. I don't know how he would've dealt with it…with this."

Ms. Mae and Walter come downstairs and join them.

"She is so upset. We're just gonna have to pray for her. That's all we can do right now." Ms. Mae speaks to all of them as she rubs Rick's shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"Well, I got dinner started. I'm going to take this tea to her." Ms. Gladys grabs the tray and makes her way up to her daughter-in-law.

Ms. Mae looks around to see what she can do to help out with dinner. She notices how quiet Rick is. It's not long before he makes his way out of the house through the back door. When he doesn't return after a while, she goes to check on him.

He is sitting in one of the lawn chairs on the patio, his head down. He looks up as he hears Ms. Mae's approach. He tries to smile, but tears form instead. "I…I can't make this right for her."

Ms. Mae grabs onto him as he just folds. She knows all she can do is try to comfort him as best as she can so she holds him in her arms and rocks him as he cries.

"I'm so sorry." She rubs his back, hoping to console him. 'I don't know why these things happen, but the Lord has his reasons." Tears start to roll down her cheeks as she listens to her son-in-law in pain.

Meanwhile, Ms. Gladys is with Michonne, trying to get her to drink the tea. "It will help you sleep."

Michonne reluctantly takes a couple of sips.

"I know nothing I say is going to matter right now, but I just want you to know it will get better." She sighs. "Ricky had an older brother. He died when he was 2. He had a heart condition."

Michonne looks at her mother-in-law. "I'm sorry. Rick never told me that."

"He doesn't like to talk about it. Besides, he came along later. He was such a blessing. I only shared that to say we don't know what God's plan is, but he always makes it right. We're going through a rough patch now, but I promise you it will be ok."

"Rick tried to tell me that this morning and I yelled at him. He's been so good to me. I know I don't deserve him," Michonne's words are shaky as she tries to control her emotions.

"Shh…don't talk like that. Of course you deserve him just like he deserves you. You'll get through this…..together."

"I…I think what hurts the most is that I never knew how much I wanted a baby. When I finally accepted that this was happening, it was gone. I spent all that time worrying about my career and the things I had to do then Rick came along and messed that all up for me." She laughs. "Now, I want the family, the baby and I guess I can't have it." She buries her face in her hands as the tears come again.

Ms. Gladys gathers her into her arms and holds her as she cries.

Rick is thankful for his parents and hers. They got Michonne to eat, she had another serving of tea and now, she's sleeping. He is sitting in a chair, watching over her, unable to sleep himself. He's thinking about going back to work and how he and Michonne will handle Carl this weekend. Kids pick up on things and he just didn't have it in him to pretend. He sighs and rubs his face, wishing the situation was different.

"I'm sorry." Her voice is soft but clear in the stillness of the room. She is watching him finally meeting his eyes, but doesn't hold the stare for long.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for."

"I'd understand if you want to walk away," she continues.

"Don't do that." He gets up and walks over to the bed. He lays down beside her and gathers her into his arms. "I love you. I'm not going anywhere."

"You promise?"

He rubs her back, then places a soft kiss to her forehead. "I promise."

"I love you." She snuggles closer as she drifts back into oblivion.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Michonne is sitting in the window seat in the bedroom where she has been for the past two days. Rick is at work, so Carl is home with her. Ms. Gladys offered to take him, but he was adamant about staying with his stepmom.

He cautiously makes his way into the room and joins her on the window seat. "Do you need anything to eat or drink?"

Michonne smiles. His concern for her is heartwarming. "I'm fine, Carl, but thanks for offering."

"You just seem so sad. Dad, too. Is it because you're sick?" He asks.

"Yeah, but I'll be feeling better soon. I promise." She taps him lightly on the nose, knowing that will get a giggle out of him.

He produces a smooth, round green stone. "Do you think this is nice?"

Michonne takes a long look at it. "It's very nice. What is that? Jasper?"

"Yeah. Mr. Dixon, the counselor at school gave it to me. He kinda helped me out when my mom and dad weren't together anymore. I was having a bad time at school with my grades and stuff. He told me that jasper helps you to not worry so much, so I thought if I gave this to you maybe you'd feel better and not be sad. It helped me when I was sad." Carl offers the stone to her.

She closes her eyes as she feels the sting of tears forming. She accepts the stone with a smile. "Thank you, Carl. That's really sweet of you." She grabs him to her and gives him a nice warm hug. "Do you know how much I love you?"

"You always play with me and try to make me laugh, so yeah I think I know. I love you, too."

She smiles despite her tears and pulls him in for another hug.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

At least three weeks have passed and Michonne appears to be doing fine. She went back to work and has decided to spend at least 3 nights out of the week at home with Rick. The sacrifice of getting up earlier to drive to Atlanta in the mornings is worth spending time with her husband.

Today was her follow up with her doctor after her procedure due to the miscarriage. She got a clean bill of health, so you know what that means. She is practically skipping to her car as she can't wait to get home. Rick thinks she's staying in Atlanta tonight, but she has a surprise for him.

She arrives home to see that Rick is already off work and there is a car in the driveway that she doesn't recognize. She walks into the house to hear voices coming from the kitchen, so she moves in that direction only to see Lori in her kitchen, looking through her cabinets as if she lives there.

Rick gets up from where he was seated at the table and greets her with a kiss.

"Hi, Michonne. I hope you don't mind. I was just fixing us some tea, but the cups aren't where I put them," Lori informs her.

"No, I've been rearranging some things. I'll get the cups for you." She is all of a sudden feeling territorial as she unloads her purse and moves to retrieve the cups.

"Oh, I'll need two more if you're joining us. Phillip's in the bathroom," Lori says.

Michonne looks over at Rick and hopes he doesn't notice how relieved she is right now. She thought Lori and Rick were alone.

"I'm glad you're here. We need to talk about Carl," Rick tells his wife.

"Is something wrong?" The concern in Michonne's voice is palpable.

Just then a tall gentleman with brown hair and light eyes enters the kitchen. Lori introduces him as her husband Phillip.

"Nice to meet you." Michonne is cordial, but can't believe Lori chose this man over Rick. _What the hell was she thinking?_ She looks over at her husband as all she has on her mind presently is getting him naked. _Her loss, my gain._

Minutes later, they're all seated at the table and Lori and Phillip have revealed that he has been offered a job in Virginia. They'd like to move, but weren't sure about uprooting Carl.

"Carl's home is here. He should stay here," Rick states.

"I know, but I'm not sure about being away from him," Lori inputs.

"Then don't move." Michonne can't help the offense in her voice. _Hasn't Carl been through enough already?_

"This opportunity won't come around again, so I can't see turning it down," Phillip returns.

"So, what's the bottom line here?" Michonne asks tersely.

Rick glances over at her. She's in her "lawyer" mode and he loves it.

"Well, we were hoping Carl could stay here with you and Rick. Just until we get settled. We should have things in place by June. Is that ok?" Lori asks.

"Sure. He can stay with you for a few weeks during the summer, but once school starts I want him here with me," Rick persists.

"So, you're saying you want him full time?" Lori asks.

Michonne grabs Rick's hand. " _We_ want him full time."

An hour later, Rick and Michonne had temporarily settled things with Lori and Phillip. Michonne was sure Rick hadn't heard the last of it from her. She knew Lori wasn't going to give Carl up so easily, but she was going to be ready for her. _If it's a fight she wants, then that's what she'll get. She is not taking Carl away from us._

"So, what's for dinner?" Rick asks.

She smiles at him as his question brings her back to matters at hand. She grabs him by his shirt and pulls him to her. "Me."

His eyes grow big as he processes her answer. "So, everything's ok?"

She nods, then laughs as Rick throws her over his shoulder and walks upstairs to the bedroom.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Michonne's frustration level is at an all-time high. Work is back to being a cesspool of excrement. She lost her case that Judge Martinez was presiding over, prompting him to request that two other cases of hers be reassigned. She's not sure why her boss agreed with the Judge. Part of her believes her recent marriage has something to do with it. Rick thinks she's being paranoid, but she has never had a case reassigned. They won't see Carl for a few weeks as he is now in Virginia with his mom and stepdad. To top it all off, she just took a pregnancy test and she is NOT pregnant.

She exits the bathroom and climbs into bed next to Rick. He's watching TV, but glances over at her and recognizes the defeat in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

She sighs. "I'm not pregnant."

Rick turns his body fully toward her. "Is there something you forgot to tell me? I mean, was there a possibility that you were?"

"I just figured I'd be pregnant by now, especially with the way we've been going at it. You see, if I'm pregnant by September, October at the latest, then the baby will be born next summer. If he or she has a summer birthday, we won't run into the problem of the baby having a late birthday and having to start school at age 6 instead of age 5." Michonne is so precise with her plan that Rick just stares at her for a moment.

He knew that she could be anal sometimes, but this is at another level. He rubs his face and frowns slightly as he says, "Are you listening to yourself right now? We don't have to rush this and we certainly don't have to plan it. It'll happen. Let's just…let it happen."

"But I really want to be pregnant now," she confesses.

Rick smiles as he tugs at his boxers to remove them. "I guess I better get to work then."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

It is now mid-October. With Carl living with them full-time, Michonne has decided to commute every day to her job. Thank goodness for the grandparents as they help the newlyweds tremendously with getting Carl to and from school and other activities when they can't get away from work. She is still paying rent on her apartment as the lease doesn't expire until the first of the year.

She has just arrived home to find Rick sitting at the kitchen table reading what she assumes is the day's mail. She walks over to him and kisses the top of his head. "What's got you so enthralled?" She puts her purse and briefcase aside as he hands her the letter. She reads over it quickly. _Un-fucking-believable! Lori is petitioning for full custody of Carl._


	7. Chapter 7

Mothers Know Best (Chapter 7)

The house is quiet as Michonne prepares for bed. Her mind is turning furiously as she plans out her strategy to deal with Lori. She will have to enlist her father's help as he is more familiar with family court than she is. Of course, she can't be too involved as she is the stepmom and may have to testify, but she knows her father will put them in touch with the best attorney for the job.

Rick walks in after checking on Carl for the second time that night. His presence jars her from her thoughts as she takes in his slightly defeated demeanor. He sits down heavily at the foot of the bed and sighs.

"You ok?" She asks.

"I can't help being a little worried about this. The courts normally award custody to the mother, right? Women just seem to have more rights when it comes to the kids. The only reason I got joint custody in the divorce is because she agreed to it." He swallows visibly, indicating how worried he is.

Michonne walks over to him and wraps her arms around him, positioning herself between his legs. "Babe, don't worry about this. Carl isn't going anywhere. I'll make sure of it. I'm going to talk with my dad and he'll recommend the best attorney for us. We'll probably have to hire an investigator as well."

"An investigator? For what?" Rick wants to know.

"Well, you did tell me that Lori cheated on you with Phillip, right? We're going to go back in time, so to speak, and get proof of what she was doing while she was married to you," Michonne informs.

"No. No, that won't work. I don't want Carl hearing those type things about his mother," Rick states. He notices her frown as she processes his words. He realizes that she's thinking like an attorney now, not like a parent and she has to win. That's the bottom line.

"You do understand that will most likely ensure Carl stays with us? He won't have to be involved. I'm hoping it doesn't even go to court," she relays.

"How's that?"

Michonne sits next to him, taking one of his hands in hers. "I'm going to ask Daddy about mediation. If we can get that into place and settle things that way, we won't have to go to court."

"Well, I'd much rather do that if it's possible. Above all though, I don't want to fight dirty. I want to do this the right way." He looks directly at her to get his point across.

"We will be doing this the right way. Do you think she's worried about fighting dirty? She's going to do anything and everything to get Carl and I bet her number one defense mechanism is going to be neglect. You told me how she complained about your work schedule, how she said you never spent any time with her or Carl. She's going to use that against you, so you better come with something." Michonne is adamant.

Rick continues to stare at her, realizing that she is right. He just wants this to be handled with as little conflict as possible. He doesn't want things to get dirty or ugly.

Michonne watches as he contemplates what she just said. "Our purpose here is to protect Carl. I can't imagine only seeing him once a month or just on holidays. He won't be 30 minutes away, he'll be 9 or 10 hours away. We can't let that happen. I won't let that happen."

Rick nods, knowing she is right.

She kisses him softly and says, "If it makes you feel better, we won't use that information unless it's absolutely necessary. It'll be our ace in the hole."

Hours later, Michonne is fast asleep while Rick is lying flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He looks over at the digital display on the clock. 2:03 A.M. He sighs, then looks over at the curvy outline of his wife's form beneath the covers. He turns onto his side to face her back, sidling up to her slowly. He places a light kiss on her shoulder as he splays a hand on her hip.

"Babe, I need you," he whispers in her ear. He moves his hand from her hip, skimming over her waist and lightly cups one of her breasts.

She moans as he kisses her shoulder again, making his way to her neck. "Rick?" She says his name lightly, groggily as she opens her eyes slowly.

He wraps an arm around her waist and positions her onto her back as he slides his body atop hers in one fluid movement.

Michonne gradually arrives at full awareness as she meets his eyes and cradles him between her thighs. Her body is flooded with passion as she can feel Rick's rock hard manhood straining against her. She brings her hands to his shoulders, snaking up his neck and into his hair to pull him in for a kiss. She lifts her hips to press against him and smiles against his mouth when he responds with a tilt of his hips.

Rick groans into her mouth as he grabs her ass to grind into her even more. Her gasp of delight is music to his ears as he grazes his lips from her mouth down to her neck, biting and sucking softly. Her short spaghetti strap nightie leaves little to the imagination as he can detect through its flimsy material that she is not wearing any panties.

That fact alone drives him crazy as he reels back onto his knees and quickly removes his underwear. Michonne sits up and lifts her nightie over her head. Their lips connect again as she pulls him into her arms, his body atop hers as they return to their missionary position.

She opens her legs wider as she feels him seeking entrance. He grabs one of her thighs, bringing it up to his waist as he slowly slides into her welcoming warmth. They both groan with the sensation their connection originates.

Rick lifts his upper body, supporting himself with his hands on either side of her. He moves extremely slow, wanting to savor the feeling of her tightness surrounding him, enveloping him.

Michonne closes her eyes, reveling in how good he feels, moving in and out so slowly. She meets his thrusts and hooks her hands onto his bulging biceps to lift her upper body to meet his, wanting to be closer to him. Her nipples graze his chest as their bodies rock against each other in a sensuous rhythm.

"I love you so much," she gasps as they continue to move.

Her declaration seems to embolden Rick as he plunges into her with a little more force behind his thrusts, eliciting a gasp followed by an audible groan.

"Hey, look at me." He waits until their eyes lock, continuing to push into her. "I love you" and with that admission, he increases his pace, enhancing the experience for them both.

Michonne drops back to the pillows, her spine bowing up into an arch as tiny sparks seem to be shooting all through her body. She covers her mouth to stifle a scream as Rick lowers his body to hers and angles his head to pull a nipple into his mouth.

Her body seems to explode with vibrations as the orgasm washes over her in huge waves. The more Rick continues to thrust, the harder her body shudders.

He takes her hand away from her mouth and kisses her as he strives for his climax, knowing he has satisfied her. He rests his forehead in the crook of her neck as he glides into her over and over again.

Michonne breathes heavily as she feels Rick's seed pumping into her, his member pulsating with his release. She wraps her arms around him and kisses his shoulder as he slowly rocks to a stop. "I don't know how I'm going to make it to work after this."

Rick's body shakes with laughter. "Well, I'm not sorry for waking you up. That was incredible." He pushes into her again as they are still joined. "You wanna go again?"

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Michonne makes it a priority to contact her dad about the custody petition. He offers his advice and lets her know that he will be in contact with some colleagues to ensure that they get the best representation. She is somewhat relieved, knowing that her dad is helping out.

After lunch, she was summoned to Judge Martinez's office. She was sure to drag Brian with her despite her guilt at taking him away from his workload. She just couldn't trust Martinez, so had to protect herself at all costs.

She and Brian arrive at the Judge's office in good spirits, laughing and talking as they wait in his assistant's area. Ten minutes later, the assistant tells Michonne she can go in, but Brian has to remain seated. It is the Judge's order.

 _Shit! Now what?_

Brian looks at her sympathetically and can only watch as she moves into the Judge's office.

Judge Martinez comes from behind his desk to greet Michonne at the door. He closes it as she fully enters the office. "Have a seat, darling. I just have a few things I need to discuss with you and I wanted to keep it between us if you don't mind."

"Of course, Your Honor." She takes a seat and watches cautiously as he reclaims his chair behind his desk.

"I'll get right to the point. I want you as our new DA. I realize that Frazier has a few more years until retirement, but I have enough push on my side to get him on out of there and make way for you. Does that sound like something you'd be interested in?" Judge Martinez eyes her up and down slowly.

"Why push Frazier out now?"

"Well, here's the thing, sugar, you've got something I want and I realize with you I'm not working with any ordinary female. I've got to make this right for you and I'm willing to do whatever it takes. You want the DA's position? You _are_ next in line. I'd just be helping you along. Just so long as I get what I want in return." He smiles widely.

"And just what is that?"

"Why, you, of course. You understand where I'm coming from?" He asks.

"Yes, Your Honor, I understand and I respectfully decline your offer. It's been nice talking with you. Have a nice day." She hurriedly walks out of his office despite his protests. She gives Brian a tilt of her head and the both of them high tail it out of there.

Of course he coaxes her for details as to why they were rushing out of the Judge's office and she desperately wants to tell Brian, but she knows she has to tread carefully. The Judge has put his cards on the table so to speak and because she didn't play his game, she is more than sure she just made an enemy. It was better to not involve anyone from her office right now.

"We just got a new assignment with a deadline, so I really need to get back to the office," she replies.

Thankfully, he seems to accept her explanation and broaches a new subject.

Thirty minutes later, she was in her car on her cell phone, relaying everything to Rick.

"Leave. Right now. I don't want you there anymore," Rick says.

Michonne scoffs as that was not what she was expecting from him. "Rick, this is my job. How can I just leave?"

"This is only going to get worse for you. He's telling you what he wants, you refused. What do you think he's going to do now?"

"Move on to a new conquest?" Her voice is hopeful as she wants Rick to agree with her as it will provide a little assurance.

"Don't fool yourself, ok? He offered you your boss' job. You already said he's crooked, taking bribes for his decisions, so he's not above making things hard for you to get what he wants. I guess now we know why he wanted those cases of yours reassigned. He was letting you know what he could do and I'm assuming that's just the icing on the cake. I don't like this, babe."

Michonne sighs heavily. "So I'm supposed to give up and walk away? Let this jerk strong arm me into throwing away my career? I can't let him have that kind of power over me."

Rick doesn't like it, but a part of him realizes that she's right. After a long pause, he answers with "Ok. I guess you should stay for now, but next time and there _will_ be a next time, you better play it smart and record this asshole."

"Right. Thanks, babe. I love you. See you tonight."

"Love you, too." Rick tells her as they disconnect.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Rick and Michonne arrive at the offices of Dale Horvath. Mr. Horvath is a colleague of her dad's and they are meeting with him to discuss legal representation for the custody petition. Michonne is impressed with him as he displays extensive knowledge of the family court system and she didn't have to suggest to him about hiring a private investigator to obtain proof of Lori's infidelity.

Of course, she told her dad about it and he more than likely conveyed that to Mr. Horvath, but if it wasn't a good idea, they wouldn't be discussing it. She knows Rick doesn't like it, but maybe hearing it from someone who has experience with these type cases will make him see things differently.

"So, we're hiring this investigator and we're going to use this information as leverage before we even hear what her terms are?" Rick wants to know.

"No. We're just gathering information at this point. Who knows? We may not find anything, but it's better to be prepared. We should also lay out what your terms will be," Mr. Horvath suggests. "You have just as much right to full custody as she does."

Rick nods in agreement as they lay out a plan for his and Michonne's terms for Lori should they be granted full custody of Carl.

"What's the likelihood of obtaining mediation and possibly avoiding court? Can we request that the mediation be held here in Georgia?" Michonne asks.

"I can certainly make those requests. I'll get on that as soon as possible," Mr. Horvath informs them.

The meeting concludes thirty or forty minutes later with Rick and Michonne retaining Mr. Horvath's representation. They will meet with him again in a week for any updates and strategy discussion.

Rick's parents are taking care of Carl as they are in Atlanta and will stay the night at the apartment. Rick will just drive back to King's County in the morning.

Michonne picks up on his quietness as soon as they're in the car, heading home. "Spit it out. Are you that upset we've hired an investigator?"

"Honestly, I think I'm afraid of what they'll find out. I don't know if I want to know. Does that make sense?" He looks to her before turning his attention back to the road.

Michonne caresses his upper arm, trying to comfort him. "I understand, but like Mr. Horvath said we may not find anything. If we do, just remember it's only to help us keep custody of Carl. All of this is for him."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Michonne sits in her boss's office in total disbelief of the information he just provided her with. Apparently, Judge Martinez has requested that she accompany him on a business trip to Las Vegas. He specifically asked for her and her boss approved her for the trip. _This is getting ridiculous._

"Excuse me? A business trip with Judge Martinez? Well someone else will have to go. I'm not available."

Her boss gets up to slowly make his way over to his office door. He closes it and looks directly at Michonne. "You and I both know what this is about. This man is after you and it appears he's willing to do whatever it takes to get you, including getting rid of me."

Michonne opens her mouth to protest, but her boss cuts her off.

"I know his reputation just like everyone else around here and he hasn't been that subtle when it comes to you. All I can tell you is to be careful. My hands are tied as I really need to work until retirement. If I start stirring things up, that's only going to give him the ammo to push me out of here that much quicker," Frazier relays. "Unless you give him what he wants, your days here are numbered."

She realizes that she is all alone in this fight against Martinez. No one, especially her boss it appears, is going to help her. She has to make this right for herself. "Well, thank you for your support." She exits her boss's office, grabs her things, and leaves, going home to Rick and Carl.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Three weeks later, they're meeting in Mr. Horvath's office again. He has managed to get a mediation date scheduled during the first week in December in Atlanta and the investigator has a report. It appears Lori had been seeing Phillip for the entire last year of her marriage to Rick, meeting him at least twice a month in the town they resided in before moving to Virginia.

Michonne looks to Rick with concern. The investigator uncovered their meeting place as some seedy hotel and they even took a week-long vacation together right before Lori filed for divorce. No photos could be obtained, of course, but they had dates, credit card information, an airline itinerary that listed Phillip and Lori as passengers and at least two hotel employees who described Lori exactly. Mr. Horvath isn't sure if this will hold up, but maintains that he will only use the information if necessary.

Rick pinches the bridge of his nose as all of the excuses Lori gave him over that time frame came flooding back to his memory. He can't believe how big a fool he had been. He feels the comforting warmth of Michonne's hand on his and looks to her before escaping into his thoughts again. Her touch offers some solace, but he really feels like punching something in that moment.


	8. Chapter 8

Mothers Know Best (Chapter 8)

"Do you want to talk about it?" Michonne offers.

They have arrived at the apartment and are seated in the dining area, eating Chinese take out for dinner.

Rick takes a sip of his wine and sighs. "I can't help feeling angry. All that time I tried to do what I thought she wanted. I tried to keep things together the best I knew how and she was already gone, already with this other guy." He pauses. "I just don't understand why she snuck around for so long. Why not just tell me and end it? I put my complete trust in her and she lied to me over and over again."

Michonne can't help but think about the trip she was offered and the fact that she hasn't told Rick about it. _That's not lying. That's just omission_. Hearing about the betrayal he feels at Lori's hands prompts her to be honest and up front with him. _It's the best thing, right?_

"I need to tell you something," she begins. "I didn't say anything before because we're already dealing with so much and I know this isn't the best time, but I don't want you to think that I've been lying to you. Judge Martinez wants me to accompany him on a trip to Vegas, but I'm not going."

Rick throws his linen napkin on the table, sits back in his chair, and looks directly at his wife. "You wanna run that by me again?"

She inhales and exhales deeply and tells Rick about the meeting with her boss and the fact that he approved her to go and told her to play Martinez's game or her days were numbered.

He tilts his head slightly. "Why are you still there? Your boss basically told you either fuck him or you're fired."

She opens her mouth to protest, but he cuts off her.

"Oh, I get it. You just can't stand to lose, can you? Nobody tells Michonne what she can and can't do. You're so blinded by your fucking ambition that you're willing to risk everything else. What is it? You want to be the one to take this asshole down?"

 _Ooh. I only added fuel to the fire. He is pissed._ "He shouldn't get away with the stuff he's doing. Someone has to put a stop to it," she returns.

"And just how are you planning to do that by going to Vegas with him? Explain that to me."

"I told you I'm not going to Vegas," she reminds him. "I thought about filing a complaint with HR."

"Ok. What proof do you have? Did you record any of his conversations with you? Will your boss testify to what he knows?" he asks.

Michonne is silent as she knows Rick is right and she doesn't have what she needs to file a concrete complaint.

"Either you quit or you can just stay here in Atlanta for as long as you want." He gets up from the table and walks down the hallway to their bedroom.

Michonne is floored. She can't believe Rick just gave her an ultimatum like that. She knew he was angry, but this was too much. _He's going to make me choose between him and my job._ She shakes her head, then notices him from her peripheral vision moving towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm just gonna drive back tonight….." He watches as she walks purposely toward him and puts herself between him and the door.

"No, you're not. You're not leaving. I understand that you're angry about everything that happened today and I didn't make things any better, but if you leave, you'll only be making it worse between us, so you can't go." She quietly implores with her eyes. "I'm sorry. Just give me a little more time and I promise I'll fix this. I'll quit…if that's what you want."

Rick sighs as he drops his head, accepting the truth of her words. A part of him is still angry about the things he learned about his previous marriage and finding out that her job is getting worse just made him want to take some control and fix this for her. Right now, the quickest solution in his mind is for her to just leave. "I want you to quit tomorrow."

Michonne sighs as Rick is being unreasonable. "I, at least, need to give a 30 days' notice. Is that ok?" She steps to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

He hesitates, but envelopes her in his warm embrace. He holds her tighter when he hears her sigh with relief and the relaxation of her body into his. "I just want you to think on something and let me know how you'd feel. Just imagine if our roles were reversed and my female boss was after me. Would you want me to stay?"

"Ok. I get it. Would you just kiss me right now?" She requests.

He touches his lips to hers gently, but fully. He is about to pull away when he feels her hand behind his head, deepening their kiss.

She has to bridge the slight disconnect they just experienced and what better way than making love to her husband.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Thanksgiving has rolled around again and it is truly a joyous time as Rick and Michonne's marriage has brought both of their families together. Ms. Gladys decided she would host the get together this year, so the blended family is celebrating at the Grimes residence. The only drawback to this festive occasion is that Carl isn't with them. Lori and Phillip are in town to celebrate with her family and Rick agreed to let Carl spend the holiday with them.

Michonne is helping serve dessert when she overhears her mother and mother-in-law planning their strategy for the Black Friday sales. "So, you two are at it again this year?"

Ms. Gladys smiles. "Oh, yeah and our posse just got stronger."

Michonne laughs out loud. "Posse? Really?"

"Some of the ladies from the church choir are joining us this year. Are you still going or you can't stand to be away from your sweetie for a few hours?" Ms. Mae teases her.

Michonne rolls her eyes as she hates when the two of them get together and tease her about Rick. At least, they don't discriminate. They have a go at him as often as possible.

"Yes, I'm going. I just have to ask him if it's ok first," Michonne tells them.

They both stop what they're doing and look at her as if she has two heads.

"What did you just say?" Ms. Gladys asks.

"I know she didn't say what I think she said," Ms. Mae contributes.

Michonne can't help but laugh at how quickly they went from teasing to dead serious. "I was only joking. You don't have to get so upset." She laughs as they relax and go back to what they were doing.

"I was about to say it's ok to show respect but your husband is not your daddy," Ms. Mae informs. "I know I taught you better than that."

"Mom, I was only joking. I'm still new at this marriage thing, but it's working," Michonne returns.

"Well, I know I didn't raise a male chauvinist so you let me know if he gets out of line in any way," Ms. Gladys inputs.

"Would you two stop? I do not have to ask Rick for permission to go shopping," Michonne says.

"Oh yes you do, especially if you're spending my money." Rick walks in on the tail end of the conversation but heard enough to add in his two cents. He wraps his arms around his wife's waist from behind and kisses her on the cheek.

"Do not get them started," she tells him regarding their mothers.

Of course, it was too late. For the next thirty minutes, it was the women vs the men with shouts from the kitchen to the living room as everyone had an opinion about respect and boundaries among genders. The debate was all fun and games and Michonne is especially happy that the two families are getting along so well.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

The following week, Rick and Michonne are waiting patiently in Mr. Horvath's office. The mediation will begin in another half hour in a conference room down the hall. Carl is now being interviewed by the mediator, sequestered in another office. He arrived earlier with Lori and Phillip as Rick was nice enough to let him spend the night with them.

Michonne reaches over and places her hand on Rick's thigh as he is tapping his foot nervously. "You're going to make me nervous if you don't stop."

"Right." He decides to stand and begins to pace behind her.

She gives him one full minute to stop before she grabs the tail of his jacket and steers him back to his chair. "It's going to be ok. I promise."

They are able to see Carl briefly before they are summoned to the conference room right before the start of the mediation. Michonne holds Rick's hand as the proceedings begin.

The mediator starts with general questions about residences, careers, and interests. From there, the questions pertain to Carl's living arrangements, his school, friends, extended family, extracurricular activities, hobbies, interests. Thirty minutes later, they are discussing the terms of custody. Lori is allowed to go first and her attorney relays that Lori wants full custody with Rick only seeing Carl one weekend out of each month and on holidays. Mr. Horvath responds with Rick's terms which are Lori will be able to visit with Carl at any time as long as she gives Rick and Michonne proper notice, she would get at least a month or two during the summer, and he would like to alternate with holidays.

The process seems to be going well until Lori leans over and whispers to her attorney. Her attorney immediately goes into a spill about Carl being neglected by Rick due to his work schedule.

Michonne narrows her eyes at Lori, wanting to call her any and every foul name she can think of. _I knew it! I knew she was going to pull this crap._

Mr. Horvath is reluctant, but realizes the opposing attorney opened this can of worms but he was going to be the one to close it. He politely presents the information of Lori's infidelity during her marriage to Rick. Unbeknownst to Rick and Michonne, the investigator had uncovered even more information about Lori and Phillip and Mr. Horvath decided in that moment to reveal it all.

He produces pictures of Phillip hugged up with a buxom, blonde woman who is distinctly not Lori. More pictures reveal him kissing the woman, the two of them out to dinner, and entering a hotel together.

Lori is flabbergasted and doesn't know what to say. She looks over at Phillip and slaps him soundly across the face. She glances at Rick with tears in her eyes and promptly pushes her chair back and exits the room.

Michonne observes Rick in disbelief as he is making a move to go after Lori. She scoffs as she palms his thigh to stay him. She narrows her eyes at him and tries desperately to control her anger. _What the hell is he thinking? I wish he would go after her._

Rick glances at Phillip as the man remains seated and didn't look in the direction of Lori's exit not one time.

The female mediator sighs heavily, "Well, I guess we should conclude this mediation at this time. Of course, I will have to recommend that the child remain in the custody of his father and stepmother in light of these newly developed circumstances." She makes a point of meeting the eyes of each person in the room. "The proper paperwork will be disseminated at the approval of a judge. Thank you for your time."

Michonne sighs with relief as she squeezes Rick's hand. She can't help but notice that he doesn't squeeze back and he doesn't meet her gaze.

Moments later, they are seated in Mr. Horvath's office as he is explaining any probable next steps. He goes on to apologize about not having the time to share the latest information with them about Lori and Phillip. "I honestly didn't think I was going to have to use that information as I felt it really didn't have any place in this forum. Of course, I had to rethink things when Mrs. Blake's attorney brought in the accusation of neglect. I hope I didn't overstep my bounds, but you hired me to obtain custody of your son and that's what I had to do."

"We understand, Mr. Horvath. Thank you. Thank you so much," Michonne states. She looks over at Rick who utters a barely audible thank you. _What now?_

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

The current hour is 8:45 P.M. and the Grimes family has decided to spend the night in Atlanta. They left Mr. Horvath's office and went straight to one of Carl's favorite restaurants to celebrate. From there, they got ice cream and finally decided to call it a night.

Carl is fast asleep in his bedroom as he was exhausted from the day's activities. Michonne is relaxing in a nice, hot bath, and Rick is still silently stewing about the big reveal at the mediation. He has been quiet and moody all night. He realizes Michonne and Carl picked up on it, but he can't help being angry. Mr. Horvath should have discussed that information with them before revealing it and she knew it. She knew this whole time and didn't say a word.

He makes his way into the bathroom and sits down on the lidded toilet, watching Michonne closely.

"Are you just going to stare at me all night or are you going to tell me what's on your mind? I know it's something. You've barely said anything to me since we left Horvath's office."

"You knew, didn't you? You knew he had those pictures of Phillip cheating on Lori and you didn't say anything to me?" Rick accuses.

Michonne sits up to face him. "What are you talking about? Weren't you sitting right there when Horvath apologized for not telling us about the photos? He said he didn't think he'd need them. How could I know if he never shared them?"

"I told you specifically that I didn't want this to get ugly. For her to find out like that was…."

She cuts him off. "Are you serious right now? You're feeling sorry for her after everything she did to you? Who gives a fuck that Phillip is cheating on Lori? All that crap she did is coming back on her. I'd call it karma. You want to tell me why you even give a shit and why you were going to get your ass up out of that chair today and follow her? What were you planning to do? Take her in your arms and comfort her? If I hadn't stopped you, that's exactly what you would've done and you got the balls to come at me and accuse me of knowing about the photos. You are unbelievable." She gets out of the tub, wraps herself in a towel and exits the bathroom.

Rick remains seated, stunned as he wasn't expecting this reaction from Michonne. He slowly makes his way to the bedroom to find her in the walk in closet, angrily pulling out business attire. His guess is that she is preparing for work tomorrow. He stands in the doorway, watching her.

"That was not my intention today. I was just gonna make sure she was alright. Obviously, Phillip didn't give a shit," Rick explains.

She stops to glare at him. ""But you should? She's not your responsibility anymore. Lori's a big girl. She made the decision to leave you, to divorce you, and I know you want everything and everybody to be ok, but you can't fix it all. It's not your job to fix it. Do you know how that made me feel? I couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe you're still in love with her. You guys were high school sweethearts, she was your first love, your first piece of ass, she gave you Carl….."

She tapers off as the memory of her failed pregnancy comes back to haunt her. "Maybe I can't give you what she gave you. Do you want your old life back?"

Rick frowns, listening to her, regretting every word of his accusation. "I am not still in love with Lori and I don't want my old life back. I love you. I want you."

"But you were ready to leave me sitting there while you went to comfort her. You were going to go to her, Rick." Her lips tremble as she feels the tears stinging her eyes. She hadn't really thought about what his actions implied, but now, reflecting on it the hurt comes.

"Babe, I'm sorry. It was just instinct. I saw Phillip sitting there like he could care less and I thought I could help."

"Is that what I have to look forward to? When she gets into trouble, you go running to help? I didn't sign up for that," Michonne tells him.

Rick walks over to her, encasing her in his arms, exerting a little muscle to hold her in place when she tries to pull away. "I'm in love with you. Only you. I made a bad call today, but you were there to bring me back. That's why I need you." He leans in to place a kiss on her neck.

"Don't." She tries to move away but he won't allow it. She gasps as his hands start roving all over her body while he continues to place kisses on her neck, her shoulders, her arms.

He slowly drops down on his knees in front of her, pulling the towel away to reveal her beautiful nude body. He grabs one of her thighs, throwing her leg over his shoulder, splaying a hand at the base of her spine for support and starts to caress her with his tongue in the most intimate way.

Michonne throws her head back, gasping with every flick of his tongue. She feels like she's floating as Rick gently picks her up and lowers her to the floor of the closet. She runs her fingers through his hair as he continues to lave her with his tongue over and over again until her body is shuddering uncontrollably as she climaxes.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Michonne is having somewhat of a quiet day at work. She had a court appearance that morning, but the afternoon has been slow. She's not sure if that's good or bad as she can't help but think of what took place with Rick at the mediation and how quick he was to try and help Lori. She knows that's his nature, his instinct, but she hates the way it made her feel. Over and over again, she keeps thinking of different scenarios for the two of them if she hadn't been there. If not for me, he'd probably forgive her and take her back after everything. She has to remind herself how much Rick loves her, despite the failed pregnancy, despite her flaws, but those reminders don't appear to be working. _He probably never would have married me if I hadn't gotten pregnant._ She picks up her cell phone to send him a text, telling him that she would be staying in Atlanta for the night.

The next night, she is still at the apartment in Atlanta, having a much needed phone conversation with her mother. She relays to Ms. Mae the feelings she continues to have about Rick's reaction at the mediation.

"You're your own worst enemy. Why are you trying to mess up what you have with Rick? You know he loves you. If you ask me, all you're doing is leaving the door open for his ex-wife to waltz right back in. Is that what you want?" Ms. Mae asks.

"No, of course not. I just….I'm not pregnant yet. What if I can't get pregnant? I know he married me because I was pregnant…"

Ms. Mae interrupts with, "He married you because he loves you. What has gotten into you anyway? Why are you trying to run from this? The two of you went through all of this to be a family and you're just going to throw it away? What about Carl?"

Michonne is about to answer when she looks up to see Rick walking through the bedroom door. Her heartbeat triples at the sight of him. She notices he is still in uniform, so he must have driven straight from work.

"Get your butt back home before this gets to a point of no return," Ms. Mae instructs.

"Ok. I need to go now, Mom. I love you. Thanks." She places the phone in its cradle and looks at her husband, realizing in that moment how much she really missed him.

His expression is a mixture of anger, vulnerability, and longing. "You wanna tell me why my wife hasn't been home in two days?"


	9. Chapter 9

Mothers Know Best (Chapter 9)

"Because everything seems to be falling apart around me and I'm afraid we'll fall apart too." She wants so desperately to hold him, but she can sense the anger in him and decides to keep her distance.

He walks further into the room, removing his hat and placing it on the dresser. "So, are you trying to help that along by staying away from me?"

Michonne sighs heavily. "Right now, I don't know what I'm doing. I basically don't have a career anymore. All my plans have gone to shit and I don't know what direction my life is taking."

"Well, I can't profess to ever going through what you're going through career wise. My personal life used to be crap, but lately things seemed to be pretty cut and dry for me. As long as I've got you and Carl, nothing else matters. I can't tell you how to feel or exactly how to make things better, but babe sometimes giving up is winning." He drops his head, then looks up, locking eyes with her. "I need something from you and I need it right now." He moves to stand in front of her, bending to his haunches, blue eyes still locked with brown.

She watches him, realizing just how much she loves Rick Grimes and how much she truly wants a life with him, no matter the circumstances. Being away from him, not seeing him helped to fool her into thinking she could be without him. Staring into those beautiful blue eyes, remembering when she saw him for the first time is reminding her of what she'd be giving up if she didn't try to make things work. Above all, she can't hurt him and she can't hurt Carl. If she was truly honest with herself, her stress was all due to the situation on her job. She was the one causing strife in her home life and what purpose was it serving?

"Do you love me?" He asks.

"Yes," she answers softly.

"Do you want me?"

"Always." She tries her best to stay focused on his eyes, but she hasn't kissed him in two days and his lips are looking so inviting.

"Then I don't understand what the problem is. I'm in love with you. I think I fell in love as soon as I laid eyes on you. I'll always want you, so why are we here, doing this? I don't want to do this. I don't want to guess about us. No more bullshit. When the lease is up, this place is gone. You're going into work tomorrow and putting in your notice. No more waiting around. I want us to come home to each other every day if that's possible. I want to lay down with you at night and wake up with you in the morning. I want my family together…me, you, and Carl. Please tell me you want that, too."

Michonne smiles. "Yes, I want what you want."

Rick is visibly relieved as he drops his head to his wife's lap and wraps his arms around her.

"I'm sorry." She runs her fingers softly through his hair. "We're going to make this work because I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you, too." He gives a slight laugh. "I didn't know I could miss you like that."

"I missed you, too." She cups his cheek with her hand, bringing his eyes back to hers and slowly leans down to touch her lips to his. She closes her eyes, relishing in the taste of him, feeling like she hasn't kissed him in weeks when it has only been two days. She grabs him by his jacket to pull him with her as she lies back on the bed. "I need something from you, too."

"Anythang."

"Just hold me and promise me that everything's going to be ok," she requests.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

The next day, Michonne puts in her thirty days' notice with her boss. She has enough accumulated leave that she is able to request a leave of absence leading up to her final day as lead attorney for the Fulton County, Georgia District Attorney's office. A few of her co-workers decide to take her out to lunch as a farewell. The decision to leave was bittersweet and she still hasn't forgotten the strife that Judge Martinez caused, but she can't contain her excitement as she drives home to King's County.

She didn't know what she was going to do with her time, but her mother and mother-in-law had plenty of ideas, especially with it being Christmas time. She decided she would take it easy for the month of December and get serious about some career plans at the beginning of the New Year.

For the next week or so, she is content to spend the morning hours with her Mom or Ms. Gladys and sometimes assisting her dad with one of his pro bono cases, then she would pick Carl up from school and the two of them would get into something if he didn't have any homework before going home to prepare dinner and wait for Rick.

Her husband was, of course, on cloud nine having her home every day. He was so happy that it was truly contagious.

They are spending what was supposed to be a lazy Saturday at home, but Michonne has put Rick to work in the yard, stringing up more Christmas lights. She has given him directions twice and is now in the kitchen, washing up a few dishes from last night's dinner. Carl is upstairs cleaning his room as she instructed him she hopes.

Rick sticks his head in the front door and yells, "Babe! The clear lights go around the tree, right? Can you send Carl out? I think I need a little help."

Michonne sighs as this will be her third time directing him. Now she just believes he is intentionally getting on her nerves, so she will give up getting him to do it and do it herself. _No go, buddy._ "Yes! The clear lights go around the tree and the front bushes." She reaches up to place a glass in the cabinet and sways as her vision starts to swim. The glass slips out of her hand and shatters as everything fades to black.

Rick hears the glass shatter and jumps. "Babe? Everything ok?" When he doesn't get an immediate answer, he walks into the house, moving to the kitchen only to find her sprawled on the floor, unconscious. He drops down to his knees, pushing her hair out of her face, calling her name.

Carl rounds the corner. "Dad, I thought I heard…." He trails off as he sees Michonne on the floor. "Dad?! What's wrong with Michonne?!"

Rick is unsure of what to do, but doesn't hesitate as he instructs Carl to grab his wallet and keys, lifts Michonne into his arms and races to the car, determined to get her to the hospital.

An hour later, Michonne is in an observation area still unconscious. The parents are in a waiting area with Carl as Rick refuses to leave her side. The doctor comes in to give Rick an assessment of her condition. She may have a mild concussion as she must have hit her head pretty soundly when she went down. As for what caused the fainting spell, Rick is pleasantly surprised. They plan to keep her until she awakes of course and maybe an hour or two after that to ensure recovery.

Moments later, Michonne slowly begins to stir, clearly expecting to be in her kitchen. She notices Rick first, then looks around in confusion. "Where am I?"

"At the hospital. You passed out in the kitchen," he informs her.

"What? I've never fainted in my life."

"First time for everything, I guess. Maybe you're still stressing about the job. I thought you had let all of that go," he returns.

"I have. I don't have anything to be stressed about, except you not putting up the Christmas lights like I asked." She gives a slight smile and tries to sit up only to groan and fall back to the bed.

"Just take it easy, ok? You're gonna be here for another hour or two, so just rest. I'll be right here."

Michonne sighs. "I am feeling a little loopy. Did they medicate me?"

"Nope. Must be something else." He smiles as she closes her eyes and drifts back into oblivion.

Another hour has passed. The parents looked in on Michonne, satisfied with Rick's explanation from the doctor and returned home. Carl, of course, is with Ms. Gladys and Arthur for the night.

Michonne awakens to Rick placing a small gift wrapped box on her tummy. "What's this?"

He leans over to place a kiss on her forehead. "An early Christmas gift. You need help opening it?"

"I think I can manage." She goes on to unwrap the box to reveal a small baby rattle. She holds it up, looking at Rick puzzled. "A baby rattle? This is a Christmas gift?"

Rick lifts his eyebrows, looking at her. "Yeah, for me and you. The doctor thinks you fainted due to your pregnancy."

Michonne gasps. "What? But I took a pregnancy test a couple of weeks ago and it came back negative."

"Must've been defective. I don't know, but I'm taking the doctor's word." He smiles widely, his eyes dancing with delight.

She brings a hand up to her face, the other still holding the rattle as she closes her eyes and the tears start flowing.

Rick gathers her into his arms, holding her tightly as his eyes begin to mist.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Life returns to normal at the Grimes' home. Rick and Carl finally got all the lights up just as Michonne wanted. She and Rick are ecstatic about her pregnancy, but have decided to keep it a secret until she is further along. She makes an appointment with a local obstetrician for the following week as the emergency room doctor suggested she have an official checkup as soon as possible.

She has just left an interview with their pastor and the director of the church's children center. Ms. Gladys suggested that she use her free time to volunteer and spend time in the infants' center. The idea came as Ms. Gladys knows that she is still dealing with her failed pregnancy. She smiles, thinking of the wisdom in the suggestion as it couldn't have come at a better time. Her hand goes to her still flat belly as visions of a beautiful baby come to mind. Working in the infants' center will definitely help to prepare her for impending motherhood and she is quite excited about this new endeavor in her life.

"Excuse me? Can you direct me to the children's center?"

Michonne looks up as a young lady, holding a baby carrier approaches her. "Yes, right this way." She had also just taken a tour of the center as she was approved as a volunteer and would start training the next day. She can't help her curiosity as she notices a tiny little hand reaching up from the carrier. "Boy or girl?"

"A little girl. Darlene. I'm Sasha Dixon, by the way. I've been home with her for six months now and decided it's time for me to get back to work, so today is our first day of daycare and I'm a nervous wreck. My husband and I attend church here and I know I've seen the children's center before, but I'm drawing a blank or maybe I'm just flustered because…" she stops as she becomes a little emotional. "It's gonna be really hard to be away from her."

Michonne smiles politely as she takes the baby carrier from her, looking in on Darlene. She reluctantly rubs Sasha's shoulder as she feels it was something she needed in that moment. "It's going to be ok. I'm actually going to start volunteering here tomorrow, so any special instructions you have, I'd be more than willing to carry out for you. I'm Michonne."

Sasha sighs with relief, following Michonne into the church. "Thank you."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

It's a week before Christmas and they are getting ready to attend The Walshes' Christmas party. They alternate from year to year. Last year was a New Year's Eve party, so this year it's Christmas. Carl wants to wear his ninja turtles shirt (the turtles are wearing Santa hats) and jeans, but Michonne is firm when she tells him to put on the dress shirt and khakis she laid out for him.

"My clothes are laid out, too, so you better do what she says," Rick teases his son.

"But we're just gonna run and play in the backyard. Shane's dad lets us shoot fireworks back there. I was just trying to save you a lot of laundry work," Carl relays.

Michonne scoffs. "Well, thanks so much for thinking of me. How about you stay inside with me and Dad and just forego the fireworks this year?"

"Huh?"

"Quit while you're ahead, son. Get a move on. We need to leave in a little while," Rick directs.

Carl hurries off before Michonne puts her foot down about the fireworks.

Michonne laughs as she hears his bedroom door close with a bang in his rush to get dressed. "You and Carl are going to look so handsome tonight."

"Yeah, just don't be surprised when those khakis of his are caked in mud and grass stains," Rick suggests.

"Nothing I haven't handled before. I didn't know someone so small could get that dirty. What in the world does he do at school?" Michonne wonders. She is in the mirror, putting on her jewelry.

Rick laughs as he walks up behind her, his hands gravitating to her stomach. He places a kiss to the back of her neck. "Little boys are just rough like that. You feeling ok?"

She turns to face him, placing her hands on his shoulders. "I'm feeling pretty good. The nausea is horrible, especially in the afternoon, but I haven't been throwing up all over the place, so there's a positive."

"Well, the doctor said it's still pretty early, so maybe it just hasn't hit you yet," he reminds her.

"Or maybe it won't be as bad as it was last time….." she trails off, realizing that her words may have brought unpleasant memories for both of them. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

Rick stops her as he says, "Babe, it's ok. We can't pretend like it didn't happen, but we've been blessed with another baby and everything's going to be fine. I know it is. I'm claiming that it is."

"Me, too." She smiles as Rick pulls her into his arms, hugging her tightly. "I love you. Now, would you please get dressed so we won't be late?"

Rick laughs as he kisses her quickly and moves to the closet to get ready for the party.

An hour later, the Christmas party is well under way. Michonne is pleasantly surprised to see Sasha and her husband, Daryl, who is the counselor at Carl's school. She is also surprised, but not pleasantly to see that Lori and Phillip have decided to make an appearance. Their parents are having a good time and Carl disappeared with some friends as soon as they arrived.

Shane walks over to them with yet another busty blonde on his arm. "Hey, hope you guys are having a good time. This here is uh….what was your name again, darling?"

Michonne rolls her eyes and looks to Rick who just shrugs as Shane's date reminds him of her name.

"Lana. That's right. Well, Lana, this is Rick and Michonne Grimes, some very good friends of mine," Shane introduces.

The three of them exchange pleasantries and watch as Shane moves on to show off his arm candy.

"I'll be glad when he settles down. It's getting harder and harder to keep up with his girlfriends," Michonne tells Rick.

"Well, I think you're in for a wait. Shane has been like this ever since high school, so I don't see him settling down any time soon."

They go on to mingle and converse with others, truly enjoying the atmosphere and the company.

"Think our moms have noticed that you're not drinking anything?" Rick asks as he sips from his champagne flute.

"Don't you get started, Rick Grimes. I know you've been chomping at the bit to say something, but we agreed, remember?" She reminds him.

He leans toward her with that goofy grin of his and kisses her lightly on the cheek. "Soon though, right?"

She can't help but laugh at her silly husband. He is so happy and he is just ready to shout it to the world. "Soon, babe."

They are interrupted as Lori saunters over and asks Rick for a dance. Michonne is just as surprised as Rick and to show that she is not threatened by Lori in the least, she speaks before Rick can refuse her.

"Sure. Have fun." She takes Rick's champagne as he questions her with his eyes and allows Lori to lead him to the dance floor.

Michonne second guesses herself for a brief moment, but wants Rick to know she trusts him and she wants Lori to know that nothing she does will affect what she has with her husband. She can't help but keep a close eye on them as she can't bring herself to trust Lori. She was about to move to the dessert table when Ms. Gladys taps her on the shoulder.

She looks pointedly at the dance floor. "Something I need to handle?"

Michonne has much love for her mother-in-law as she is always there to help her. She has to hold back her laughter as Ms. Gladys' partner in crime, her mother, isn't far behind.

"Are y'all seeing what I'm seeing?" Ms. Mae asks.

"Before you two get started, I agreed to let her dance with him."

"You did what?" Ms. Gladys asks.

"No, you didn't," Ms. Mae exclaims.

Michonne sighs. "It's ok, really. I'm just letting her know she'll never have Rick again. She can look, she can fantasize, but she'll never get a taste of that again."

Her mother and Ms. Gladys look to her with genuine respect shining in their eyes.

"Well, alrighty then. Guess we're not needed here, Mae. Let's go see what Lottie has pulled from the wine cellar."

Michonne shakes her head as she watches her mother and mother-in-law go in search of Shane's mother and the wine collection.

"Nice seeing you here, Michonne. We haven't really had a chance to get to know each other."

She turns around to see Lori's husband, Phillip, smiling down at her.

Meanwhile, Lori is unsuccessfully trying to put some moves on Rick.

"It used to be so good between us. The sex, I mean. Wouldn't it be nice to have that again?" She asks.

"I don't know what game you're playing at here, but you know that's not going to happen. Besides, aren't you trying to work things out with Phillip?" Rick returns.

"Oh, we've worked things out. We've decided it's best that we have an open marriage. I figure my first go round should be with someone I'm familiar with. Come on, Rick. It'll be our little secret." Lori tries to move closer to him, but he steps back, maintaining a good distance between them.

"I don't even know who you are anymore. Maybe you should be concentrating on spending time with your son. Your parents called and asked to spend Christmas Eve with him. I agreed as I hadn't heard one word from you about seeing him."

"Don't try and guilt trip me, Rick. I've been busy working things out with Phillip. We finally agreed on something that works for both of us and I think it will save our marriage." She looks over to where Phillip is standing with Michonne. "Looks like Phillip has already found his conquest for the night. I knew he was a little smitten with her. Guess I just can't catch a break when it comes to your wife. Everybody wants a piece of her."

Rick follows her line of vision, witnessing Phillip actually reaching out and brushing his fingers down Michonne's arm. His wife moves away immediately, about to walk off, but Phillip grabs her arm and brings her back to his side.

Rick's eyes narrow menacingly. "Excuse me." He tries to move away from Lori but she detains him.

"We're not done here, Rick. Phillip can have her while I have you," Lori tells him.

"Get your hands off me." He walks away, making a beeline for his wife.

He can see that Michonne is visibly relieved to see him. "Is there a problem here, Phillip?"

"Oh, not at all, Rick. I was just trying to get to know your lovely wife here. She is gorgeous and you are one lucky man."

Michonne notices as Rick's entire body tenses up and he takes a step closer to Phillip.

"Lori told me all about what you guys have going on now. Let's get one thing straight. I'm off limits to your wife and my wife is off limits to you. You got it?" Rick demands.

"I just thought you'd relish having another night with your ex-wife. The way you were ready to run after her at the hearing, well….I just thought some of those old feelings were still lingering." Phillip looks pointedly at Michonne as if he is trying to plant some sort of doubt in her mind.

"Well, you're absolutely wrong. Now, if I were you, I'd just walk away while I still can," Rick threatens.

Michonne grabs his arm. "Let's go, babe. This has gotten beyond weird."

Phillip smiles at her. "I'll see you around. Just give me a call when Rick can't quite hit it like he should."

 _Oh no!_ Michonne grips Rick's arm tighter, trying unsuccessfully to pull him away from Phillip.

"What'd you say? You actually think you can talk to my wife like that and not get your ass kicked for it?" Rick is beyond angry right now.

Michonne waves to get Shane's attention, then places herself between Rick and Phillip. She touches Rick's cheek, trying to get him to look at her, but he only has eyes, angry eyes for Phillip.

Shane arrives, gently moving Michonne aside as he takes a stance between his friend and Lori's husband. "What's going on here?"

"I'm about to flatten this asshole to the ground," Rick informs.

"Let's just take it easy here. No need for any drama," Shane says as he turns to Phillip. "Why don't you just take a walk, man? Go on. Get out of here."

Phillip smiles. "Sure. I'll leave. I just have one more question for you, Rick. How are you gonna feel after I've fucked both your women?"

Michonne gasps as Rick lunges for Phillip and Shane places both hands on his chest to push him back. She can't believe how vile Phillip is and that Lori chose to stay with him.

"I'm gonna knock that shit eating grin right off his fucking face." Rick almost shouts in his anger.

By that time, the commotion has drawn the attention of Lori, their parents, and other party goers.

Shane shakes his head. "No, brother. You're not going to hit him. Coz I'm gonna do it for you." He turns around and lands a hard right to Phillip's nose, sending him to the ground.

Lori goes to his side immediately, looking at Shane, Rick, and Michonne with disgust. "Assholes!" She helps Phillip up and they are escorted out of the party by some of the staff Shane's parents hired for the occasion.

"Damn! That felt good!" Shane exclaims.

"I don't need you fighting my battles for me, Shane," Rick retorts.

"Man, you gotta start thinking. Maybe that's what Lori wanted, so she can get Carl back," Shane offers.

Rick looks to Michonne who is just as surprised as he is as neither of them were thinking along those lines at all.

Michonne feels a new respect for Shane as he probably just prevented something awful from happening to their family. "Thank you, Shane."

"Aw, girl. I needed some excitement like that in my life. Besides, we're all family and family takes care of family, right?" Shane reminds them. They all agree as Shane pulls Rick and Michonne in for a hug.


	10. Chapter 10

Mothers Know Best (Chapter 10)

 **A/N: Warning! This chapter is fluffy. I couldn't help it. Sorry. Also, I always like to reply individually to my reviews so here are a couple from guests:**

 **Guest: Gotta love Shane!**

 **Idilisamonalisa: I can't write bad Shane. I think the relationship that he and Rick had was great and I don't want to taint it with the Lori stuff, so we get good Shane in my stories.**

Two days later, they are walking the dock at the reservoir, reminiscing about their time there the year before, and enjoying the decorations and fireworks display. Carl is with them and he even invited one of his neighborhood friends, Duane, to come along. The weather is as cold as they expected, so Rick buys hot chocolate for them as they sit around the heat lamps and enjoy the time together.

"Looks like we're going to be pretty busy for the next couple of days. You up for it?" Rick asks as Michonne snuggles closer to him for his blessed warmth.

"Do I have a choice? Christmas Eve at your parents' house and Christmas at my parents' house. I can't opt out of anything even if I wanted to," she answers.

"Well, if you're too tired, just tell me. We don't have to be there for long. You need your rest, babe." Rick is concerned.

Michonne lets out a huge yawn as the mere mention of rest seems to make her sleepy. She shakes her head as she can see it in his eyes that he is about to suggest they leave. "No, Carl is really enjoying himself. Let's stay for a little while longer."

Rick relents as he looks over to where Carl and Duane are talking excitedly as the sky lights up with colors of white, blue, red, green, and yellow. The fireworks display is always nice and he loves how the Christmas trees appear to be floating on top of the water. "So, are you up to riding with me to take Carl over to Lori's folks' place on Christmas Eve?"

"Of course. What time do we need to have him there?"

"Well, they haven't seen him in a while, so I was hoping to get him there by 9 that morning, then maybe pick him up around 6 or 7 that night," Rick suggests.

"That's fine. Is Lori going to be there?"

Rick bristles just a little with the mention of her name. "I haven't heard from her and to be honest, I don't want to hear from her. He'll be in good hands with her parents."

Michonne is silent as she watches Carl, wondering what his mother is doing by not reaching out to him or spending time with him. She realizes that she can't take Lori's place, but she is going to try her best to be there for him during this unusual time in his life.

Christmas Eve arrives and Rick and Michonne deliver Carl to Lori's parents as promised. His grandmother actually cries she is so happy to see him. His grandfather shakes Rick's hand and claps him on the back, thanking him for allowing them to spend the day with Carl. They welcome her as well and invite them in for breakfast.

An hour later, they are on the road again after promising Carl they'd be back no later than 7 pm to pick him up.

"They seem like really nice people," Michonne offers.

"They are which is why I'm not understanding what's going on with Lori right now. I thought about reaching out to her, but I don't know what to expect any more so I'm just going to leave that alone," Rick states.

Christmas Eve activities begin around 5 pm at Rick's parents' house and it's a busy time for all. Neighbors, friends, church members, family, local community workers, seems like all of King's County are milling in and out of the house. Michonne is glad to see Sasha, Daryl, and Darlene, so she engages them immediately, picking up little Darlene who seems to be happy to see her.

"You are so good with her. I guess some people are just naturals. You and Rick should have one of your own," Sasha suggests.

Rick shares a smile with his wife as he admires her with the baby in her arms, imagining her with their bundle of joy. "Yeah, that would be nice," he agrees.

Daryl looks over at Rick. "So, you know I've volunteered with the boy scouts for the last couple of years and I was hoping we could finally get that camping trip in. You game?" He and Rick move off to talk, leaving Sasha and Michonne to talk and get to know each other better.

Later that night, they are home safely, preparing for bed. Michonne notices that Carl isn't as enthused as a child should be on the night before Christmas. He seemed happy about the gifts he received from Lori's parents, but now appears a little sad. She peeks in through his doorway, observing him already in bed. "Hey, you want to read a couple of comics before you drift off?"

He nods in agreement, so she steps inside, still wearing her party clothes. He scoots over, allowing her to sit in bed with him. He looks up at her, watching as she grabs a couple of favorites from his nightstand. "Can I ask you something, Michonne?"

"Anything." She props her feet up on the bed to get more comfortable.

"Why do you think my mom doesn't want to see me? I thought for sure she'd be at Grandma Betty's today, but she didn't show up and she didn't call. I guess that means she didn't even get me anything for Christmas," Carl realizes sadly.

Michonne's heart is breaking as she comprehends how sad Carl is. The tears come and spill over as he lays his head in her lap and starts to cry. She caresses his arm gently, trying to provide some sort of comfort. "I don't have the answers to those questions right now, but I guarantee you I'm going to find out, ok? Meanwhile, we're going to have a great Christmas. Did you see all those gifts under the tree for you? Grandma Gladys and Grandpa Arthur sent their stuff over with me and your dad tonight. So did my mom and dad. I know that hardly compares to what you really want, but it's a start. I promise you, Carl. Your dad and I will figure this out. You believe me?"

He nods against her lap, sighing heavily. "Thanks, Michonne. I'm glad I have you to talk to."

She smiles. "Me, too, Carl. Me, too." She stays with him until he falls asleep, then she lays him down gently and moves to the door.

Rick was just coming to check on them as she is pulling the door closed to Carl's room. He immediately takes in her red-rimmed eyes and asks, "What's wrong?"

She takes his hand in hers and leads him to their bedroom. Closing the door, she relays her conversation with Carl. "He is so sad and I'm ready to call that bi….woman and tell her exactly what I think about her."

Rick sits down on the bed, wondering what he could do to solve this issue. "Damn. Could this be another one of her games to get me to turn over custody to her?"

"I don't see how. She has to understand how much she's hurting him. My question is why? Do you think we should call her?" Michonne wonders.

"I'll ask Carl to give her a call tomorrow and before you say it…I know that's not his responsibility, but maybe it'll help him to feel a little better," Rick returns.

Michonne tears up again just remembering his trembling little voice. "Why am I so upset?"

Rick moves over to her, pulling her into his arms to comfort her. "It's going to be ok."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

The sun is barely up when Carl bursts into their room, yelling, "Merry Christmas!" He shakes his Dad awake as well as Michonne. "Come on! Let's open up the gifts!"

His enthusiasm is contagious and Michonne can't help but laugh at this happy child in contrast to the one she rocked to sleep last night. She prefers this Carl and hopes he can remain in happy spirits. She grabs her robe, putting it on as she follows father and son down the stairs.

Moments later, they are sitting around the tree. Rick is passing out gifts while Michonne uses her cell phone to record the happy occasion. Carl unwraps his gifts, hurriedly. He received video games and a couple of sweaters from Ms. Mae and Walter and baseball gear and cards to add to his collection from Ms. Gladys and Arthur. Rick actually had to reign Michonne in as she was trying to buy everything. They both decided on a nice bicycle and Michonne couldn't resist the electric scooter so Rick relented. He moves to the garage off the kitchen and brings the two items in to Carl's joyous squeals.

As Carl is ensconced with his new toys, Rick and Michonne decide to exchange gifts. They tear into them at the same time. Michonne holds up a beautiful monogrammed sterling silver necklace and Rick laughs as he pulls out a voucher for season tickets for the Atlanta Braves.

"Thank you," they both say simultaneously, hugging each other. She turns around so Rick can help her put the necklace on. He kisses her neck, then turns her around to check out how the necklace looks.

Michonne touches it softly. "I love it!"

"I didn't take you for a huge baseball fan, babe," Rick studies the voucher.

"I'm not. That's for you, Carl, and Shane. Daryl, too if he wants to go," she informs him.

He laughs as she tears into another gift and frowns up at him when she pulls the gift card out of the box. It's a gift card to her favorite lingerie shop in Atlanta.

"Really Mr. Grimes?"

"Yeah, I thought we could do a little shopping together." He smiles widely.

Michonne shakes her head and watches as he opens another gift. "This is more for you than me, you know that right?"

"Babe?! Are you serious? Hawaii?" Rick seems excited.

She smiles. "Well, we never got an official honeymoon, so I thought of this months ago before we found out some other stuff but we can still go. Can't we?"

"What other stuff?" Carl chimes in.

"We'll talk about that later, ok?" Michonne diverts.

She starts to clean up as Rick moves off to another room. He returns momentarily with a huge canvas covered square.

"I have one more gift for you." He looks over at his wife with excitement.

She stops what she is doing and smiles as he sets the large object in front of the fireplace. She gasps as he removes the canvas to reveal a hand painted portrait of them on their wedding day.

"I know how much you like art, so I thought I'd get this done." He pauses. "I can hang it right here over the fireplace."

Michonne is speechless as she is beyond pleased and so thrilled at how thoughtful her husband can be. She walks over to him, tears brimming in her eyes, ready to spill over at any moment and wraps her arms around him.

"I guess that means you like it?"

Hours later, they are at Ms. Mae's enjoying the food and the company. As usual, the Christmas spread at her mother's is massive and the house is full and festive. The two families have come together yet again and it truly is a joyous occasion.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Later that night, Michonne is lying in bed with Rick, contemplating what to do about Lori. Carl tried to reach out to her but only got her voice mail. He seemed to have a very good day and he didn't mention his mother at all when they told him good night, but she can't help worrying about him.

"I want your opinion about something," she asks.

Rick nods, a little distracted by whatever he's watching on TV.

"I'm going to ask Lori to meet me for lunch or coffee or something and have a one on one with her about Carl," Michonne announces.

That got his full attention as he turns the volume down on the TV and looks at her. "You think that's a good idea?"

"I don't know. That's why I'm bringing it to you."

"Well, I can definitely say she's not going to want to hear anything from me and probably even less coming from you. I don't know. I won't tell you not to try, but I gotta say I feel like I should be the one handling this," Rick states.

"I know, but you just said it. She's not going to listen to you, so I'm going to give it a try. Maybe she thinks she's hurting you somehow or getting back at you, but she's hurting Carl and I feel like I need to do something. If it blows up in my face, so be it. At least, I tried."

Rick grabs her hand and kisses it. "How'd I get so lucky to snag you, huh?"

Michonne smiles. "Guess it was just meant to be."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

The next day, she is in Atlanta with her mother and mother-in-law shopping. They have been at it for a few hours, so they decide to grab lunch at a nearby restaurant.

Michonne values their opinions, so she tells them about her idea to meet with Lori to discuss her recent treatment of Carl.

Ms. Gladys sighs. "Well, if that's what's on your heart, I say go for it. Don't know how receptive she's going to be, though. Lori's not the same girl I knew when she was first married to Rick."

"You're doing it out of love for Carl, so you're going about it the right way. All you can do is try, baby," Ms. Mae inputs. "What does Rick say?"

"He doesn't think she's going to listen, but I won't know unless I try, right?" Michonne answers.

Both women nod and look at the waiter with appreciation as their food has finally arrived. Michonne gets one whiff of the shrimp on her mother's salad and feels sick. She excuses herself and hurries to the ladies' room.

Minutes later, she returns to the table and takes a few sips of water, hoping that will quell down the nausea. She looks up into the questioning eyes of her mother-in-law and her mother.

"Is there something you want to tell us, Mimi?" Her mother asks.

Michonne sighs heavily as she doesn't want to lie to them. "My husband will never forgive me if I do this without him. Hold on." She pulls out her cell phone and dials his number. He picks up after two rings. "Babe, I'm trapped. I'm having lunch with our mothers and they know something's up, so I'm going to let you tell them."

"Really?!" Rick practically yells through the phone. "Wait. I need to close my door. Hold on." Once he returns, Michonne places her phone on the table and presses the speaker button.

"Mom, Ms. Mae?" Rick prompts.

They both answer, "Yes?"

"We're having a baby."

Their squeals of delight draw looks from other patrons in the restaurant who are unknowingly ignored as the two best friends grasp each other's hands.

Ms. Mae says, "Thank you Jesus!"

Once they calm down, the questions begin. Michonne and Rick laugh as they're firing off questions left and right.

"Umm…yeah, well I'll let Michonne handle all of that. Talk to you later. Love you!"

"Love you, too." Michonne replies as she disconnects the call. "Rick and I just want to keep this quiet for a little while longer. Is that ok?

The mothers nod, still not ready to tone down their excitement.

Ms. Gladys grabs Michonne's hand. "Congratulations. We'll keep quiet, but it's going to be hard."

"Yeah, you know your mother-in-law can't hold water," Ms. Mae reports.

"You're one to talk." She looks to Michonne. "She'll be trying to make an announcement in church on Sunday. Mark my words," Gladys says.

"Can we just please keep this between us?" Michonne reminds them.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Two days later, Michonne is sitting in a local diner, wondering if Lori will even show. She believes the only reason Lori answered her cell phone is because she didn't recognize Michonne's number. She is surprised when she sees the tall brunette enter the restaurant. She waves her over and takes a deep breath, gathering her courage to say what needs to be said.

They greet each other nicely enough, then Lori cuts right to it.

"What is this really about, Michonne? Having trouble with Rick and you want my advice?" Lori asks with sarcasm.

"I really am here to talk about Carl. Just like I told you over the phone. I don't know what's going on with you, but your son misses you. You haven't called him, you haven't even tried to see him since the Christmas party and he's really hurt," Michonne tells her.

Lori immediately gets defensive. "I don't need you to tell me anything about my son. I'm still working things out with Phillip, so I've just been…busy."

"Too busy to make time for Carl? I know you love him and you don't want to hurt him, but that's what you're doing. You say you're working things out with Phillip, but what does that have to do with Carl? You're going to punish him for the decisions you made?"

"Don't get all high and mighty with me. You think Rick won't stray? All men do eventually." Lori looks at her, daring her to refute her words.

"I didn't come here to talk about my husband or yours. This is about Carl and the fact that you're neglecting him. You were so quick to throw that in Rick's face and now you're doing the same thing. It's not fair to him. He needs his mother, Lori," Michonne reminds her.

"He's got you now. Aren't y'all one big happy family?" Lori retorts.

"Yes, he does have me, but I'm not his mother and I'm not trying to be. That's who you are to him, who you'll always be," Michonne states.

Lori doesn't have a retort to that as she realizes how right Michonne is and that this woman really isn't trying to take her place. She looks at Michonne and can't help but feel a little respect for her. Lori recognizes that Michonne didn't have to reach out to her, she could've let things remain as they are, so she must really care for her son, she must really love him.

"I just want Carl to be happy. He wants both his parents in his life and I really don't think that's asking for too much. You have a beautiful son, Lori. He doesn't deserve to be treated like this." Michonne waits patiently for Lori to say something. She hopes it's something positive.

After several moments, Lori replies with, "I….you're right." Her eyes tear up just a little. "I've been so….I guess angry at myself. Rick really was good to me. He's a good man and I just…I don't know. I messed up. I can see that now."

She fidgets with the strap of her purse, nervously before looking Michonne in the eye. "He really has someone good in you and I can see how happy he is, how…in love he is. Anyway, I've been a bitch and I'm sorry. You and Rick and especially Carl haven't deserved that. Anything going wrong in my life is all my fault. Nobody else's. I'll try to work on that for Carl's sake. Phillip is going back to Virginia tomorrow. I was planning to go with him, but I think I'll stay. I can spend a week with my parents and have Carl come stay with me if that's ok."

Michonne smiles. "That would be great. I'm sure Carl would love to spend an entire week with you."

Lori smiles, realizing how genuine Carl's stepmother is. "Thank you."


	11. Chapter 11

Mothers Know Best (Chapter 11)

 **A/N: Thank you so much for taking the time and reviewing this story. I appreciate you all.**

 **Guest: Thanks for the compliment.**

 **Also, to the guest reviewer who simply wrote "plz update", this is for you. Thank you.**

The Grimes' household is quiet save for the New Year's Eve party revelers celebrating on the TV. Rick and Michonne are alone as Carl is spending time with his mother. They had plenty of opportunities to ring in the New Year with friends and family, but opted to stay home and enjoy an uninterrupted evening together.

They are in the bedroom, taking full advantage of their time alone. Both are completely naked as she is straddling her husband, riding him into oblivion. He brings his hands to her hips, matching her rhythm as he looks at her in complete awe. He can never get enough of being with her. He moves his hands up to her waist, wondering when her body will start changing because of the pregnancy. He can't wait to see her swell with the growth of their baby.

She grabs his hands and brings them up to her breasts, continuing her sensuous movements. She places her hands on his chest as she leans forward, increasing their pace. Her gasps and breathing accelerate as she strives for fulfillment.

Rick's breathing is uneven and fast as he watches his wife, loving the expression of pure ecstasy on her face. His breath hitches as she intentionally clenches around him, driving him insane. He is trying his best to hold out as she has to know what that does to him. He is brought out of his concentration with her hand at the back of his head and an erect nipple pressing against his lips. He immediately opens up and takes the nipple into his mouth, sucking and licking as her moans float to him.

"Yes, oh, yes….." She snakes an arm around his shoulders, cupping his cheek with the other hand as she connects her mouth to his, leading with her tongue. She groans loudly as she rides out her orgasm, practically jerking with each spasm.

Rick splays his hands across her back as he rolls over, resting atop her, their bodies still joined. They both hear the countdown to midnight and the New Year on the TV. He looks down at her as she is looking up at him, hearts racing, breathing uneven.

She brings a hand up to his face, caressing him. With a sweet smile, she kisses him lightly and says, "Happy New Year."

Rick returns her smile. "Happy New Year." They continue to make love throughout the night.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Weeks later, they are in Atlanta preparing to board a plane to Hawaii. Rick was able to get a week off from work and Ms. Gladys is scheduled to volunteer in Michonne's place at the church, so all worked out for the best. Lori even agreed to come in from Virginia to take care of Carl for the week at her parents' house.

They board the plane and take their assigned seats, looking at each other with excitement.

"Are you feeling ok?" Rick asks.

"I'm fine. Just butterflies in my stomach from all this excitement. I can't believe we're actually getting to go," she returns.

"We both deserve a vacation. Plus, we needed to do this before someone gets too big and Mommy can't move around as freely." He places a hand on her stomach and leans over to kiss her.

Michonne smiles as she places a hand over his. "I guess you have a point, Daddy."

He frowns just a little, then places his lips to her ear and whispers, "You calling me Daddy like that is making me think of what we did to make the baby."

"Rick, we're on a plane," she reminds him.

He wags his eyebrows as he smiles. "Which makes it all the more exciting." He takes a look around to ensure no one is watching them, then places a hand on the thigh closest to him, moving his way up.

"Rick, stop. What if the stewardess walks over here?" She looks around in a panic.

He sighs, relenting. "Ok. I'll stop but it's on once we get to the hotel."

She rolls her eyes, then slyly reaches over and gives his crotch a quick caress. "Be careful what you wish for."

They arrive at the airport hours later to the delightful sound of pahu and log drums and are showered with colorful leis from beautiful women and men in the custom grass skirts and island attire.

An airport runner quickly ushers them to a waiting taxicab and they make their way to the hotel.

Michonne is so excited she doesn't know what they should do first. She wants to go to the beach as she bought several new bathing suits for the trip, she read wonderful reviews about the hotel restaurant so she wants to get dolled up and have dinner, they read about the tours….. _oh, the balcony._ She races off to open the doors leading to the balcony and gasps as the view from their room is breathtaking. She stretches her hands out against the rail, relishing in the tepid breeze wafting up, the smell of the ocean and fresh flowers tantalizing her senses.

Rick walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. "You look really happy right now."

She folds her arms over his, leaning her head back onto his shoulder. "I am, babe. This is so nice. We finally get to have a honeymoon." She spins around in his arms to smile up at him. "You know what I'm thinking of?"

"I hope it's what I'm thinking of." He kisses her neck softly.

"I'm being serious right now. That night in Terrell's, you never could've convinced me that I'd be here with you right now."

Rick jerks back to look into her eyes. "Are you trying to say you weren't in to me?"

She laughs at his expression. "No, my love. I was definitely in to you. I just hadn't figured out how we were going to work. Everything has been better than I could've imagined. I love you so much."

"I love you, too." He frowns as he notices the tears rolling down her cheeks. "Hey. This is a happy occasion. Don't cry, babe."

"It's my hormones. I am happy. See." She smiles despite her tears and all Rick can do is laugh as he pulls her into his arms and hugs her tightly.

"So, what should we do first? Are you hungry? Do you need a nap?" He asks.

"You made me a promise on the plane, so you've got some business to handle," she reminds him.

"You don't say?"

They both smile as he pulls her flush against his body and starts kissing her with an urgent passion. She returns the kiss with equal fervor and laughs as he lifts her into his arms and slowly moves backward into their suite, making his way to the bedroom.

Their week in Hawaii was fun filled, busy, exciting, and passionate. From horseback riding on the beach to a helicopter tour of the island to a trail hike where they came upon a beautiful waterfall surrounded by the greenest foliage and flowers of all colors and variety to dinner at a couple of five star restaurants, Rick and Michonne thoroughly enjoyed their belated honeymoon.

The only drawback was Michonne's one eventful day with morning sickness. Rick stayed by her side the whole time and took care of his wife despite her protests and suggestions that he not waste a day on the inside. They are almost sad to leave their little piece of paradise, but are excited to get home to Carl, their parents, and friends.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

The time seems to be flying by as Michonne's pregnancy advances. She is able to detect a slight bump in her abdomen and she is beyond excited about the little life growing inside of her. Rick is equally excited and can't help placing his hands on her stomach every chance he gets.

She is in the kitchen, trying to get breakfast together so they can eat before going to church. Rick walks in, offering to help, but zeroes in on the slight protrusion right beneath the belt of her silk robe. He cups her stomach with his hands and smiles. Michonne allows him the indulgence as he can't seem to get enough of touching her stomach. She wonders what he'll be like in the next few months when her belly is huge.

Just then Carl walks into the kitchen and throws a puzzling look at his dad and Michonne.

"What's really going on? Dad, you're always touching her stomach and Grandma Gladys and Grandma Mae think they're whispering but I can hear them talk about buying baby stuff. Michonne, are you having a baby?" Carl looks to both adults, waiting for his question to be answered.

Michonne shares a look with Rick, then focuses on Carl as she answers, "Yes, Carl. Your dad and I are having a baby." She pauses for a just a moment, letting him process the information. "Are you ok with that?"

He sits down at the kitchen table with a heavy sigh.

"Everything ok, son?" Rick asks.

"I'm just not sure if I'm ready for all of this responsibility," Carl admits.

Rick tries not to laugh. "Responsibility? What are you talking about?"

"It's a huge job being a big brother. You have to teach them stuff and make sure they don't hurt themselves. You know, take care of them. I don't want to mess up and be a bad example." He sighs again. "Oh man, that means I gotta do even better in school."

Michonne smiles as her eyes well with tears. She reaches for Rick's hand. "I think you're going to be an excellent big brother. Does that mean you're happy about the baby?"

"Yeah, being a big brother is gonna be cool. Most of my friends are big brothers…well, except for Duane but I think he wants to be a big brother. He's going to feel so left out when I tell him. So, how much time do I have before the baby gets here? Am I gonna have to change diapers and feed it?"

"Slow down, buddy. I think Michonne and I can handle the diapers and the feeding, but if you want, you can help out, ok?" Rick offers.

"Ok, but I think I want a little brother. I can teach him a lot of stuff. I don't know too much about girl stuff, but I guess I could ask Sophia. She can tell me what to do if I have a little sister. I can't wait to tell everybody at school tomorrow."

Michonne and Rick just shake their heads as Carl seems to have it all worked out for himself. They share a look as they haven't really revealed the news to anyone besides their parents.

"I guess your mom will get her church announcement today." He smiles. "We might as well get this over with."

Michonne narrows her eyes at him. "That's what you've wanted all along."

Hours later, services have ended and they are standing in the foyer of the church, accepting congratulations and well wishes from the pastor, his wife, the deacons, and other members. Ms. Gladys and Ms. Mae stood before the congregation during the announcements segment and proudly informed the church that they were going to be grandparents. Arthur and Walter couldn't hide their smiles if they wanted to.

Afterwards, the family travels to Ms. Mae's for lunch, inviting Daryl, Sasha, and Darlene.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Another Friday night rolls around and Michonne has the entire house to herself as Rick and Carl are on a weekend camping trip with Carl's Boy Scouts Troop. Daryl is the scout leader, so he is with them hence she and Sasha will get together for lunch tomorrow.

She curls up on the sofa with a bowl of popcorn and some fruit juice preparing to watch a movie. She called her parents and parents-in-law earlier to let them know she was ok as Rick was apprehensive about leaving her alone. She then muted the sound on her cell phone and turned the ringer off on the house phone. She just did not want to be disturbed and she wouldn't hear from Rick until Sunday as they couldn't get reception at the camp grounds.

An hour later she opens her eyes and realizes she fell asleep. _So much for taking in a movie._ She laughs and proceeds to move into the kitchen to see what she could eat. The pregnancy hasn't increased her appetite, it has changed it completely. She has to eat every two or three hours and it has to be small meals. Too much of anything makes her feel stuffed and miserable so she listens to her body and eats accordingly. Rick cut up some fruit for her and placed it in several containers as that is her go to meal/snack more than anything else. She grabs a small Tupperware bowl of watermelon and makes her way upstairs.

The vibration of her cell phone grabs her attention as she enters the room. She realizes she only turned the ringer off, not the vibrate mode, so she picks it up and sees several missed calls from her mother and Ms. Gladys. Her heart beat quickens as she dials her mother's number, praying nothing is wrong.

Her mom picks up after the first ring. "Are you ok? Why aren't you answering your phone?"

"I'm fine. I was watching a movie and fell asleep. What's going on? Is everything ok?" Michonne asks.

"Turn on the news right now."

She reaches for the remote and powers on the TV, channeling to the local news. "I didn't realize how late it was. Past 10 o'clock and you're not asleep. This news report must be good."

"It's about your old job. That Judge Martinez is going to jail," Ms. Mae informs.

"What?" Michonne quickly takes a seat on the bed and turns the volume up.

The news reporter is in the middle of her story, but what Michonne is able to gather is that Judge Caesar Martinez has been arrested on charges of embezzlement, bribery, forgery, lewd solicitation and drug possession. He has been removed from his judicial seat as he awaits a hearing and possible trial.

Michonne shakes her head, realizing that it couldn't have happened to a better person. Her heart drops when she hears the names of her boss and Brian. They have also been relieved of their duties pending an investigation.

"Mimi are you still there?" Ms. Mae asks.

"Yes, mother, I'm here. Wow! I'm glad he was caught but I'm scared for Frazier and Brian. Surely they didn't have anything to do with Martinez."

"You just never know these days what people are up to. Now, aren't you glad Rick suggested that you get away from that place? My boy knew what he was talking about." Ms. Mae will forever defend Rick about anything. She notices how quiet her daughter is on the other line and realizes her mind is turning. "Now, don't you go calling anybody trying to find out what's going on. You are no longer a part of that place and good riddance because they are in a pile of trouble. You hear me?"

"Yes, I hear you. I'm not going to call anybody. I'm just going to have a little snack and go to sleep." Michonne's mind is turning as she really wants more particulars and details about the arrest, the charges, and the investigation.

"Ok, well I'll see you some time tomorrow. You're still meeting Sasha for lunch, right?"

"Right. We'll come over to your house afterwards," Michonne returns.

"See you then. Goodnight, baby. Love you," Ms. Mae says.

"Love you too, Mom. Good night." She disconnects the call and immediately prepares to call Rick, swearing as she remembers he doesn't have access to his cell phone.

Now, she feels restless and anxious but she pushes herself to prepare for bed. She eventually falls asleep having eaten half the container of watermelon and wondering who she could trust to give her accurate information regarding the case.

The next day, she is out to lunch with Sasha and Darlene enjoying the spring time weather as it is slightly warm, but the constant breeze keeps the temperature bearable.

"So, what are you hoping for? A boy or a girl?" Sasha asks with a smile.

"Don't tell Rick, but I've already chosen a girl's name. I like Madison and Mackenzie, but I don't know. I haven't even thought about a boy's name," she admits.

Sasha laughs. "You sound like me. I was hoping for a girl and we got one. Now, I'm satisfied and don't even want to think about getting pregnant again. Daryl has other plans though."

"Well, I just want to get this first one taken care of before I think about having others. You know, Rick and I never really discussed if we wanted more than one kid." She scoffs as she remembers the topic never came up because she never wanted kids or so she thought.

Her cell phone rings and she picks it up to see who is calling. Her eyes pop at the name displayed on her screen. "Excuse me, Sasha. I really need to take this."

The remainder of the weekend passes as it usually does. Michonne feels like she is in a whirlwind as all she can think about are the phone calls she received during lunch with Sasha and then later on Saturday evening. She attended church earlier and now sits on the sofa, waiting for Rick to come home. Her mom prepared dinner for them, so she wouldn't have to cook, she cleaned the house yesterday and she's too restless to read or watch TV.

She hears the car pull up in the driveway and slowly moves to the door, opening it to welcome them home. Her boys come in, looking handsome and tired in their troop shirts and jeans and greet her with hugs and kisses.

Rick splays a hand across her belly. "Y'all alright?"

"We're fine just like I told you we would be. How are you? Did y'all enjoy your nature trip?"

"All I can say is Daryl better be glad I like his wife. Otherwise, I would've killed him out there," Rick says.

Carl laughs. "Dad got mad when Daryl killed an opossum and was trying to cook it."

"He what?" Michonne is shocked as Carl relays the entire story.

Later, they are sitting at the kitchen table, eating Ms. Mae's scrumptious dinner when Rick frowns and pulls his cell phone out of his back pocket.

"Shane keeps texting me about Fulton County. You know anything about that?" Rick looks to his wife.

"Yeah. Judge Martinez was arrested," she returns.

He scoffs. "Well, it couldn't have happened to a better person." He looks over to his wife, noticing her pensive yet nervous demeanor. "Is there something else you want to tell me?"

She puts her fork down, takes the time to wipe her mouth with her napkin, then looks at Rick. "I received three calls yesterday. One from the mayor of Atlanta, one from the Attorney General, and one from a rep at the Governor's office. They want me for the new DA for Fulton County."

 **A/N: Now I know most DA positions are elected positions, but I hate elections so I'm doing what I want to do in this story.** **Hope you enjoyed it all the same. Thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

Mothers Know Best (Chapter 12)

 **A/N: As always, thank you for reading, reviewing, and the awesome support. I appreciate all of you.**

Rick drops his eyes down to his lap just for the sake of composure. All types of emotions rage within him, but he quells them down. He knows he has to handle this delicately and he has to do this the right way. He eventually lifts his head and locks eyes with a silent Carl. He then looks to his wife. "The new DA?" He nods. "Well, that's certainly something you wanted. I know how hard you worked to get as far as you did with your career, so…." He swallows visibly as he is having difficulty getting the next few words past his lips. "….whatever you decide to do, I'm there. I'll support you. No matter what."

Michonne's eyes light up with happiness as she smiles. "Really Rick? You mean that?"

He takes a deep breath and releases it. "I do."

"Does this mean we're moving to Atlanta or are we going to have to have two homes again?" Carl asks as he looks from one adult to the other.

Michonne pushes her chair back and moves over to Rick who makes room for her to sit on his lap. She kisses him soundly and whispers, "Thank you." She then looks to Carl. "We won't have to have two homes again because I'm not going to accept the position."

Rick jolts with surprise as he asks, "What?"

"Really?" Carl exclaims. "But I thought this was the big job you wanted."

"It is…or was, but I have a more important job here, helping your dad take care of you," Michonne returns as she rubs her stomach. "And whoever this little person will be when she or he comes along."

Her husband lifts a finger to her chin to get her attention. Once her eyes turn to his, he looks into them deeply. "Are you sure?"

She smiles at him warmly, cupping his face in her hands. "I am." She leans in and kisses him softly, preparing to pull back when she feels his hand move to her upper back and press her to him, bringing their mouths together again.

Rick opens his mouth, ready to taste his wife with his tongue when he hears his son clearing his throat.

Carl hits his fist against the table, making his silverware, plate and glass vibrate. "I'm still here."

Michonne laughs as Rick was so caught up in the moment, he honestly forgot where they were. They both look over at Carl with a smile. "Sorry."

Hours later, they are in bed, but Rick is restless. Thoughts of Michonne turning down this job and what it will mean for her are constantly flitting through his mind. He sighs heavily, wondering if she made the right decision.

Michonne looks over at him. "What's wrong?"

"I can't help thinking that you'll regret turning down this position. You wanted it for so long and here it is. It practically landed in your lap and you're not going to take it?"

She turns on her side to face him. "Honestly, I wanted to, but then I thought about the stress and the issues they're having now, but most of all, I thought about us and Carl and the baby. My family is what's important. I choose you, I choose Carl, and I choose our baby. I'm happy, Rick. I don't need anything else."

He turns his body to face her, lifting himself on an elbow. "So you're going to be a housewife now?"

She scoffs. "Don't press your luck buddy. No, I'll get back into law again." She moves over onto her back, placing both hands on her belly. "I just want to concentrate on the baby right now." She smiles as he sidles over to her slowly.

"Did I tell you how much I love you today?" He asks as he returns her smile.

"No, but you can whisper it in my ear while you're _showing_ me just how much you love me."

He doesn't hesitate to accept her invitation as he moves in for a kiss.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Michonne is laughing as Shane leans over talking to her stomach. She is sitting in Rick's office, waiting for him so they can go to her doctor's appointment together.

"Hey, there, little guy. This here is your Uncle Shane. Just checking in with you. See how you're doing today." He smiles up at Michonne as she shakes her head.

Rick walks into his office, taking in the scene. "Would you please not embarrass my wife like that?"

"I'm telling you that baby can hear me. They say you can play music and talk to him and he hears it all," Shane advises.

"And just how do you know all this? You got a kid around here you ain't told us about?" Rick asks.

"Naw, man, I dated a chick who was about 7 months pregnant and she was reading all these books and stuff, so I picked up on a few things," Shane tells them.

Rick and Michonne share a look.

"Do we even want to know what happened?" Rick asks.

"Nope," Michonne answers.

"Hey, y'all know I don't discriminate. Everybody needs love," Shane explains.

"Are you ready, babe?" Rick asks.

Michonne nods as Shane helps her up from her chair. She walks out hand in hand with Rick after he informed Shane he'd return as soon as the visit was over.

He helps her into the vehicle before making his way to the driver's side to prepare to travel to the doctor's office.

She inhales deeply, then exhales and says, "I think I want to find out what we're having. I'm getting antsy about it."

"You said you wanted to be surprised," Rick reminds her.

"I know, but I think I'd rather know. Don't you?"

"I already told you we're having a boy. I just know it." He smiles as she narrows her eyes at him. "Rick Grimes, Jr."

She laughs at the silly grin on his face. "Whatever Rick Grimes, Sr."

"You got it babe. Glad we're on the same page." He laughs as he drives off.

Forty-five minutes later, they are in the examination room, waiting to see the doctor. He waltzes in after a quick knock, greeting them with a smile and giving Rick a handshake. He asks Michonne how she has been feeling and if she has any questions before he begins. Shortly after, there is another knock at the door and his nurse walks in and the doctor begins his examination.

He frowns as he checks the baby's heartbeat. "Did we have Mrs. Grimes scheduled for an ultrasound today?"

The nurse scans the paperwork inside the folder she is holding. "No. Looks like we were planning another one at 28 weeks. Do I need to send her downstairs?"

"Doctor?" Rick inquires.

"One moment please. I'll return shortly." He exits the room with his nurse.

Michonne and Rick share a look, but both decide not to panic. He grabs her hand with a squeeze and a kiss.

Several minutes later, they find themselves in the ultrasound area with the doctor in tow. He watches carefully as the technician administers the ultrasound, waiting for the picture to appear with the sonogram.

Rick and Michonne are trying not to panic, but want to know what's going on.

"Is there a problem, Dr. Stevens?" Rick asks.

"No, no problem at all." He laughs. "I just needed to confirm something." He points to the picture of the baby. "Do you see this little line right here?"

Rick and Michonne nod.

"We believe that's another leg. I was trying to make out some other parts, but he or she seems to be hiding pretty well," the doctor informs. "I heard two heartbeats and that's what we're picking up with the ultrasound." He looks at the confused expressions on the couple's faces. "Twins, Mr. and Mrs. Grimes. Twins."

An hour later, they are sitting in Rick's parents' living room, waiting for Ms. Mae and Walter who are just now pulling up in the driveway. They make their way inside anxiously.

"I'm sorry. We were at the grocery store and it took longer than I thought. Is everything ok?" Ms. Mae looks from Rick to Michonne. "Oh goodness, y'all found out if we're having a boy or a girl, didn't you?"

"You may as well stop asking. They ain't saying a word until we settle down, but you can tell they're about to burst, so come on in and sit down," Gladys instructs with a smile.

Once everyone is seated, Rick takes a deep breath and says, "We're having twins." He and Michonne laugh at their parents' expressions as they slowly comprehend what he just said.

"Run that by me again," Arthur requests.

"Twins. They told us we're having twins," Michonne repeats.

Gladys and Mae are speechless.

Michonne looks over at her dad and immediately goes to his side as tears are spilling down his cheeks. "Dad, it's ok. Don't cry. Please don't cry." The tears come for her as well as she hugs him tightly.

Walter wipes his face quickly. "I just….I thought we'd never have any grandkids. You were always so focused on your career, then you got with Rick and we got Carl and today, you're telling me we're gonna have two new grandbabies at the same time? Just….I can't believe it."

He looks over at Rick with the expression of a proud father. "Come here, boy! " He stands as Rick walks over to him and pulls his son-in-law into a warm hug.

Arthur joins them and hugs his son as well. "I don't know how you did it, but good work, son!"

The ladies laugh as the men are actually beaming with the news.

Michonne looks over at her mother and mother-in-law who have yet to say anything, but continue looking at each other. "You two alright? You haven't said anything.

Ms. Mae clears her throat. "We're just trying to keep it together."

"Right….and um…two babies, so that means we have to buy two of everything and…are we having two girls or two boys?" Gladys asks.

"We're not sure yet. One of them seems to be in hiding and we're not sure of the gender, but the one we were able to see is definitely a little boy," Michonne tells them. "We go back to the doctor in two weeks instead of four in hopes we can get a better look at the other baby."

"We've gone from no grandbabies to three in a year's time. I can't even think straight," Ms. Mae confesses as she feels the sting of tears. "I knew He'd work it out. He always does." She grabs her best friend's hand as the two women smile at their children.

Later that night, Rick and Michonne are enjoying the quietness of the house as Carl has retired early after hearing the exciting news. They ordered take out and had dinner at Rick's parents' house as Ms. Mae and Ms. Gladys were too excited to even think about cooking. Shane came over as well as Daryl, Sasha, and Darlene. It turned into a mini celebration and Rick and Michonne couldn't be happier.

They are lounging on the couch in the living room, supposedly watching TV, but neither of them is paying much attention. Her back is against his chest as they stretch out comfortably, his hand resting against her stomach.

She sighs with contentment. "We've got more work to do."

"I know. We'll start this weekend, but we still have a little time left," he reminds her.

She nods against his chest. "I never thanked you."

"For what?" He asks.

She turns her head and lifts her eyes to his. "Just for being there and never giving up on me. I made things kind of hard for us, but you were always there. From the very beginning, you were taking care of me. You didn't even know me, but I was the first one you led out of the courtroom that day."

He shakes his head as he remembers how eventful things were when they first met. "I think I knew as soon as I saw you that I wanted to be someone in your life. I'll always be there for you. No matter what." He pauses. "And I hope we ain't keeping tabs, but I wasn't always a picnic either."

"No, but you knew what you wanted and you went for it. I'm glad you did." She takes his hand and brings it to her lips for a soft, tender kiss. "I remember when you tried to tell me everything was going to be ok. You were right, so….thank you."

Rick smiles, wondering yet again how he got so lucky as to find a woman as beautiful and loving as his wife. "You know you don't have to thank me. I do what I do because I love you."

She tries to turn so she can face him, but her stomach won't cooperate. She falls back against him with a laugh. "I love you too. I don't know what I'd do without you."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Two weeks later, she is sitting in the small parking garage at the hospital, waiting for Rick to arrive for her doctor's visit. She was working at the church today, so he opted to meet her there rather than her picking him up as before.

She sees the familiar blue and white sedan and prepares to exit. As soon as her door is opened, a man materializes from behind the SUV and strolls right up to her. She gasps and starts to close her door until she realizes who is standing in front of her.

"Judge Martinez? What are you doing here?" She asks.

"Just checking up on you. I'm sure you've heard all about my stint of bad luck lately. It's just amazing to me that things started going downhill as soon as I took a liking to you." He informs her.

"Well, I'm sorry about your misfortune. I'm sure you'll hire the best representation." She surmises that Rick will be walking up at any moment, so she pushes her door open wider, prompting Martinez to move back so she can exit the vehicle.

He looks at her stomach. "You're fucking pregnant?! This gets even better."

Rick walks up, calling her name and stops as he sees the stranger standing only inches away from his wife. He reaches for her arm, pulling her to his side, protectively. "Excuse us. Do I know you?"

"Let me guess. You must be the husband. Well, it's nice to finally meet you. I see you didn't waste any time plugging her up." He extends his hand. "Judge Martinez, by the way."

Rick only glances at his hand, catching that unsavory remark he made about his wife. "Is there a reason you're here?"

"You know what I am nowadays? I'm a man with nothing left to lose. My descent seemed to start happening as soon as I decided I wanted a taste of your wife." He looks Michonne up and down. "Why would I go to jail not knowing how sweet of a ride it is between those beautiful brown thighs of hers?"

Michonne gasps as Rick draws a fist back only to stop mid-air as Martinez draws a gun and points it at him. She tries to step in front of him, but Rick takes a hand and keeps her at his back. Her eyes search around wildly, praying that someone, anyone will walk up.

"Step the fuck away or I shoot you right here, right now. I'm going to jail anyway. What's a simple murder gonna matter now?" Martinez smirks.

"Please…don't. I'll do whatever you say. Just…put the gun away," Michonne offers.

Rick wants to curse, but quietly bides his time in order to make a move against this crazed man.

"Well, look a here. Now, she wants to do what I tell her. Better late than never, right? If memory serves, pregnant pussy is the best pussy." He smiles as Rick flinches.

Michonne eyes Rick's gun, wondering if she can grab it and incapacitate Martinez without causing any injury to her husband.

"Get over here, bitch. We're going to take a little ride," Martinez sneers.

Michonne slowly tries to move around Rick but her husband pushes her behind him.

"She's not going anywhere with you," Rick growls.

She gasps as Martinez pulls the hammer back on his weapon and aims at Rick's head. "Don't!"

Her shout temporarily distracts Martinez and Rick makes his move. He grabs the other man's wrists, pushing the gun upwards as Martinez squeezes the trigger, making the gun fire.

Michonne yelps and quickly ducks down behind her car. She looks around frantically, wondering what to do. She jumps when the gun goes off again and again and the scuffling from the two men struggling stops. She cautiously peeks around, clearly expecting to see Rick walking towards her. What she sees makes her heart falter and slam so hard against her chest, she feels like she is having a heart attack. She screams as she races to her husband.

He is sprawled on the cement floor, his eyes closed. She feels like it is taking her forever to reach him. She finally drops down to her knees, calling his name over and over again. Martinez sits off to the side, looking from the gun and back to the man apparently dead on the concrete. He realizes he needs to get out there. He tries to grab Michonne. "Come on. Let's go. Get up."

She feels Martinez grab at her arm and immediately starts pressing buttons on Rick's walkie talkie shoulder mic, praying that someone could pick it up as a distress call. She screams as Martinez grabs her hair, yelling at her to get up.

By this time, the shots have been heard and a couple of hospital staff make their way to the garage. Martinez is distracted by the curious onlookers, so Michonne takes that opportunity to grab Rick's gun, taking the barrel in her hands and rounding on him blindly with the butt. She connects with his nose and is temporarily satisfied with his scream of pain and outrage.

He falls back and she kicks him hard between the legs, the gun effectively dropping from his hands. A male nurse races over to help Rick while a paramedic driver assists Michonne in subduing Martinez. The police sirens are heard and Michonne is in a shaken daze as Shane and other officers arrive.

She looks behind her to see them bring out a stretcher and load her husband onto it. She sees the blood and starts to crumble to the ground.


	13. Chapter 13

Mothers Know Best (Chapter 13)

 **A/N: Please forgive me for taking so long with this update. Hope you enjoy.**

Michonne pops awake, clutching at her chest as her heart rate is accelerated, her breathing erratic. Her mother is there, placing a calming hand to her shoulder. She allows herself to relax, thinking all is well. "Mom, I just had the most awful nightmare…." She trails off as she takes in her surroundings, realizing that she is in a hospital bed, the pristine white walls glaring now that she has noticed them.

She clutches her stomach, desperate to be sure that she is still pregnant. "Why am I in the hospital?" She looks to her mom and notices Ms. Mae's downtrodden appearance and demeanor. The image of Rick on the ground, unconscious stabs her memory as sharp as a knife. "Mommy?! Where is he?! Where's Rick?!"

"Michonne, you have to calm down…." Ms. Mae tries to grab her daughter as she throws the sheets to the side and exits the bed.

She opens the door and races down the hallway to the nurses' station. "My husband…is he here? Rick Grimes….is he here?!"

By now, Walter and Ms. Mae have walked up, flanking their daughter on either side. Walter takes her by the arm and says, "Come on back to the room and we'll tell you what's going on. You've got to take care of yourself and the babies."

She shakes her head. "Daddy, I need to see my husband."

"That's not possible right now. He's in surgery and…" Walter tapers off as his daughter falters, looking up at him with anguished eyes.

"Surgery? Is it that bad?" She asks as tears well in her eyes and trickle down her face. She drops her head and closes her eyes, trying desperately not to scream. She jumps when she hears her name. Carl is racing from the opposite end of the hall, Shane not far behind.

She wipes her tears away quickly and walks toward her stepson, enveloping him in her arms when they meet. She leans over to kiss him on his head, smoothing his hair back. "He's going to be ok, Carl. Your dad is going to be fine."

He nods as he clings to her, too emotional to speak. Michonne realizes in that moment that she has to be strong for Carl and the babies and especially for Rick.

Shane walks up and hugs them both. "He's been in there for about 30 minutes now. That asshole got him point blank in the shoulder. Doctors got to go in and get the bullet out. It started moving and they said it could damage an artery so they had to hurry and get him under the knife." He squeezes Michonne's hands. "He's gonna be ok. Don't worry."

She nods, choosing to believe in Shane's words as there is absolutely no other alternative. She is about to suggest that they all move to the waiting room to await news about the surgery when Dr. Stevens approaches.

"Mrs. Grimes? Michonne? Hi. I'm so sorry to hear about Rick, but he's in the best hands. They're going to take good care of him. One of the ER nurses gave me a call letting me know you had been admitted. Why don't we take a look at you and make sure everything's ok?"

Michonne really wants to be in the waiting room in case there is any news about Rick, but realizes he would want her to be sure all is well with the babies, so she agrees, promising Carl that she would come straight to him as soon as she could. Her parents accompany her while Carl and Shane move back to another wing of the hospital to where Ms. Gladys and Arthur are waiting to hear that their son is ok.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Michonne makes her way to the waiting room with her parents, the relief of receiving a good report with the babies giving her the strength she needs to hold it together for her husband. Ms. Gladys and Arthur stand and walk over to her and envelope her in their arms tightly, trying to hold the tears at bay.

"Are you ok?" Ms. Gladys asks.

Michonne nods. "The babies are doing fine."

Arthur rubs her back affectionately. "Come on over here and sit down. Hopefully, we'll be hearing from the doctor any moment now."

She does as her father-in-law suggests, looking around for the first time to see how crowded the waiting room is. Rick's fellow deputies, the sheriff, the pastor from church, along with several church members, all of them are seated or standing showing their support and waiting to hear that Rick will be ok. She can't help but smile, knowing that her husband has so many people praying for him and concerned for his recovery. She is even more thankful as they continue to give her space.

Her mother passes her cellphone to her as it was vibrating in her purse her mother held. She looks at the display and sees that it's Lori. She passes the phone to her mother-in-law as she can't bring herself to talk to Lori in that moment. She just needs to hear some news about her husband.

Her attention is drawn to the click clack of heels pounding hard against the tiled floor. She looks up to see Sasha hurriedly making her way to the waiting room, Daryl and Darlene close behind. Michonne stands and meets her friend half way, the two women hugging each other.

"He's going to be ok. You know that, right?" Sasha asks as Daryl joins them and hugs Michonne as well.

She is about to reply when the surgeon enters the waiting room.

Her parents and Rick's parents join her as Dr. Prescott apprises them of Rick's condition.

The doctor delivers good news to the family and friends as she relays that the surgery was successful and Rick should be coming out of his sedation in another hour or so. She informs the nurses to let them in two at a time, but only for 2 or 3 minutes. Michonne is allowed to sit with him and to wait for him to wake up.

Only he doesn't wake up. It has been 3 hours and Rick is still unconscious. Michonne tries her best not to panic but she really needs to look into her husband's eyes right now. Being able to look into his eyes will assure her that everything will be fine.

Dr. Prescott orders a cat scan to gauge his brain activity and ensure that all is well with his brain function. Other organs were checked prior to surgery, so there is nothing that should be keeping her patient in an unconscious state.

The scan detects normal brain activity so that provides much needed relief for Michonne and she just waits patiently, watching Rick diligently. Her parents and Rick's parents try to get her to go home and rest for the babies' sakes but she can't leave. The doctors and nurses, as well as other hospital staff sympathize with her and bring in a roll away bed with an extra mattress for comfort just so she can obtain some rest.

The flow of traffic is steady especially during visiting hours but every chance she gets, she is talking to Rick and relaying to him whatever subject comes to mind. She is sitting in a chair by his bedside, holding his hand and resting her head by his side. She jumps with the unexpected force of one of the babies' kicks.

She sits up and rubs her stomach. "Wow. That was a good one. That even hurt a bit." She laughs a little as the movement continues. "What are you two doing in there?"

Glancing down at Rick's hand and remembering how he couldn't get enough of touching her stomach, she stands and gently places his hand against her swollen abdomen, smiling as they seem to grow even more active.

"Can you feel that Daddy? Your babies are really moving around today. Do you think they're playing?"

She looks up just in time to see his eyelids flutter slightly. She gasps. "Rick? Rick? Can you hear me?"

His hand moves against her stomach, palming her like he normally does.

She looks down at his hand in amazement, praying that he is finally waking up. She glances up and those baby blues are open and questioning as he looks around quickly only to come right back to her.

Michonne laughs as the tears come and spill over. She leans over to kiss him lightly. "Hi."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Rick's recovery is slow going but the fact that he is recovering is enough for Michonne. It has been two days since he opened his eyes and he is already back to himself mentally, ready to return to work, but physically unable to.

Carl, Michonne, and his parents are with him, all having a say about him taking care of himself.

Shane walks in at the moment, greeting everyone, but they all pick up on his serious face and tone.

"What's going on?" Rick asks, concerned.

"APD is calling for Martinez, but our county attorney doesn't have everything he needs for our case. They need Michonne to come down and identify him before Atlanta scoops him up," Shane relays.

Rick shakes his head. "No way. She's not going anywhere near that son-of-a-bitch."

"Babe, I have to do this. We need everything we can get against him to ensure he stays in jail for a long time. If I had my way, he'd be buried underneath the jail," Michonne says.

Rick looks over to her, still adamant about her not going.

"I am not going to let anything happen to her, brother. You know that. I'll be right by her side the entire time," Shane reassures.

"No…." Rick trails off as his mother interrupts him.

"I'll go with her. I need to look this asshole in the eye and hope I can refrain from spitting on him."

Arthur places a comforting hand at his wife's shoulder. "We'll both go."

"Me, too," Carl chimes in.

Michonne looks at Rick, knowing that he is outnumbered and will have to give in.

He sighs heavily. "Damnit."

Just then Walter and Ms. Mae arrive. They are quickly apprised of the situation and even though they want to go as well, they agree to sit with Rick until the others return.

"I don't need anyone to sit with me. I'm not a baby," Rick puts in sourly. "Besides, I was the one who got shot. Shouldn't I identify him?"

They all recognize his mood and the reason behind it.

"You know the deal. Extenuating circumstances and all. The county attorney will probably send someone over to get your statement after we wrap this up. This has to be done, Rick. We can't allow this dude to get off for anything, so all of our paperwork has to be right and proper," Shane reminds him.

Over thirty minutes later, Michonne is seated in a waiting area with Ms. Gladys and Arthur. Carl had to stay behind with Ms. Mae and Walter at his dad's insistence.

Soon, Shane escorts Michonne into a small area with a one way mirror. She is joined by the county attorney and his assistant and the lawyer obtained by Martinez's wife. Michonne watches through the mirror as five suspects file into a room for a line up. Her eyes zero in on number 3, Martinez. She smiles inwardly as she detects the blood stains on his shirt and the fact that his face is almost unrecognizable. _Shane and the other officers must have really worked him over._

Before the attending officer could ask her any questions, she lets them know number 3 is the suspect who attacked her and shot her husband in the parking garage of the King's County Hospital. Other questions are asked and Martinez's lawyer tries to argue that her client is hardly recognizable and the identification shouldn't stand. All protests are ignored as the identification is documented properly and the county attorney thanks Michonne for her cooperation and time.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

A little over a week later, Rick is released from the hospital. He is unhappy as he will have to be off work for at least two months to start out and attend weekly therapy sessions. Michonne allows him to pout but is quick to remind him that things could be a lot worse.

She feels like they are still at the hospital as their home continues to teem with visitors and well-wishers. They have more cards and plants than they know what to do with and the refrigerator is overflowing with dinners and desserts.

Thank goodness for her mother and mother-in-law as they are stepping in and helping her with the house work and with her uncooperative patient. Carl is home full time as well as school has let out for the summer. He was supposed to travel to Virginia to spend time with Lori but begged to stay home due to his dad's injury and Michonne only a couple of months away from giving birth.

Days later, Michonne is in the kitchen, enjoying a cup of tea and relaxing for a little while. Rick is lying down for a nap and Carl decided to visit Duane. She is seriously considering a nap herself when she hears a loud crash and a very colorful phrase from her husband.

She makes her way upstairs to their bedroom only to find the room and the bed empty. She hears more cursing and makes her way down the hall, opening the door to the room that will be the nursery.

Rick is kneeling among crib rails and instruction papers, looking bewildered.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Michonne asks. She can only shake her head, not believing that her husband is attempting to assemble the second crib with one arm in a sling.

He looks over at her standing in the doorway. "This has to be done. My injury doesn't stop the fact that we will be welcoming a son and a daughter very soon and my babies are going to have somewhere to sleep even if it kills me."

"Rick, we will get the other crib put up. You're supposed to be resting right now," she reminds him.

"How can I rest when we still have all of this stuff to do?"

She walks over to him and offers him her hand. "Come on. We'll take a nap together and then we'll figure out putting up this other crib."

"You are not putting this crib up, Michonne," Rick states.

"Carl and I can have it up in no time." She smiles as Rick gives her a stern look.

"What did I just say?" He asks as he stands to face her.

"Goodness, this injury has turned you into a sour puss. What can I do to get my smile back?"

He tilts his head. "You really wanna put a smile on my face?" He looks pointedly at her chest.

Michonne almost blushes. "You can't do that. You might hurt your shoulder."

"Your breasts have gotten bigger in just the last three weeks and you don't think I should enjoy myself?" He brings his operable hand up and cups one of her breasts softly.

She closes her eyes with his caress. "I really don't think this is a good idea."

"You said you wanted me to smile again," he reminds her.

They both smile as they make their way to their bedroom and commence to make love very slowly and very carefully, ensuring that Rick won't aggravate his injury. Afterward, they fall asleep, taking in a nap they both need.

An hour or so later, Rick is awakened by Michonne's restlessness. She tosses and turns and Rick can see she is clearly upset. He's not sure if it's the babies or if she's dreaming. He shakes her shoulder gently, trying to wake her up. She's had at least two nights similar to this, but always brushes it off.

"Michonne? Babe? Wake up," he encourages.

Her eyes pop open, tears springing forth immediately. She looks over at Rick and takes a deep calming breath. "You're ok?"

"Of course, I am." He watches her out of concern. "The question is are you ok? Were you dreaming?"

She covers her face with her hands and wipes the tears away. "I just…I keep seeing you…on the ground….and the….blood. Maybe it was my fault. Maybe if I had left Fulton when you told me to or if I had done what Martinez wanted me…."

Rick moves over to her slowly. "No. Don't say that. None of this was your fault. You had no control over any of it." He caresses her belly gently. "That bastard just got lucky and he was strong as hell. I felt like I was wrestling a damn bear or something."

She smiles as her husband tries to lighten the mood. "I've just never been so scared in my life. This definitely trumps our courtroom scene." She sighs. "Do you think he'll get bail? I can't help thinking they're going to let him out until his trial and…."

"Hey. Look at me. He is not getting out. I don't want you worrying about it, ok? Stress is not good for you or the babies. I'm fine and nothing and no one is going to take me away from you."

She places her hand over his. "I'm going to hold you to that, Rick Grimes."

The next evening, Michonne invites Sasha, Daryl, Darlene, and Shane over for dinner. She enlists the guys' help to assist Rick in putting up the crib and finishing up the last few things needed to complete the nursery for the twins.

Rick seems to be unhappy about it, but readily takes to bossing his friends and son around to get the job done to his satisfaction.

Michonne and Sasha sit with Darlene in the living room, allowing the guys all the time and space they need.

A couple of hours later, Rick calls out for the ladies to come up and give the nursery a once over. Michonne gasps as she walks into the room. The cribs and changing tables are up. The dressers and bookshelves are in their proper place. They even put her wall decorations up in the allotted places. She is most impressed and wishes she had called Shane and Daryl sooner.

"This looks great. I'm so proud of you, babe." Michonne smiles at Rick.

Her husband stands a little straighter as Daryl scoffs loudly.

"You're proud of him, huh? All he did was bark orders all night," Daryl puts in.

"I'm proud of all of you as this was such a great team effort. Right, Sasha?" Michonne asks.

"Yes, you guys did so well together and you didn't call on us not one time," Sasha reminds them.

"Well, anything for my God kids, you know," Shane interjects.

"Your God kids? Since when?" Daryl asks.

The two of them look to Rick who looks to Michonne. "I really don't remember discussing this with my husband, but now's a better time than any. Shane, Daryl, Sasha? Would you give us the honor of being God parents to our children?"

 **A/N: I'm getting nervous as Michonne is getting closer and closer to her due date.**


	14. Chapter 14

Mothers Know Best (Chapter 14)

Carl is full of giggles as he and Michonne sit side by side on the sofa, his hand on her stomach as his brother and sister move about. "They're kicking and punching. You think they're fighting each other already?"

"I don't know what those two are doing. They're getting more and more active." Michonne just sits back with a shake of her head.

Rick walks down the stairs, preparing to go to his weekly therapy session. "What are you doing?"

"Dad you better come break this up. I swear they're fighting each other in there. I don't know how Michonne can stand it with all the kicking they're doing," Carl says.

"Well, let me see what I can do about that." He walks over and drops down to his knees in front of his wife, leaning over so he is poised right above her stomach. "Hello in there, my sweet babies. This is your Dad talking. I think you're giving Mom a pretty tough time right now, so let's tone it down just a bit." He rubs her stomach with his free hand and smiles at his wife.

"So you're going to be all sweet and sugary with the babies but you yell at me," Carl observes.

"I do not yell at you. I may use a firm voice when needed, but I don't yell….not all the time," Rick laughs.

"Did they actually calm down?" Michonne asks.

Carl turns his attention back to his stepmom's stomach. "No way."

Michonne feels a light flutter. "Oh, I spoke too soon."

The doorbell chimes and Ms. Gladys lets herself in with a smile and a greeting. She slowly takes in the scene before her, her grandson beside his stepmom with a hand on her belly and her son on his knees in front of his wife with a hand on her belly.

"I hate to see when they finally get here. You two aren't going to let them breathe," she predicts.

Rick smiles up at her. "You're one to talk. Dad told me how he had to put a crib up the other night, one specifically for twins."

"Well, I have to be prepared too. You guys are going to need help with _two_ babies, so Mae and I are ready," Ms. Gladys informs.

"Yep, they've been doing a lot of shopping lately. Grandma Mae has a whole room full of nothing but baby stuff," Carl tattles.

"Please tell me you're kidding. All of us can't be buying for them. They'll never use it all and we'll be practically throwing money away," Michonne tells them.

"Well, our houses have to be equipped to handle babies, too," Ms. Gladys states.

"You know there's no arguing with them," Rick advises his wife.

"Are you ready to go, son? I don't want you to be late." Ms. Gladys volunteered to drive Rick to his therapy session so Michonne could take a rest.

"Let's go." Rick gives Michonne a kiss before he stands. He then looks to Carl. "Take care of your stepmom while I'm gone, ok?"

Carl nods. "I always take care of her."

"Yes, he does." Michonne smiles at her stepson, smoothing his hair down affectionately.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Two weeks have passed and Rick, Michonne, and Carl are out for ice cream after Sunday dinner at Ms. Mae's house. They will be dropping Carl off at Lori's parents' house as she is in from Virginia to spend a week with her son. They end up stopping by their house on the way as Carl forgot one of his gadgets and didn't want to go a full week without it.

Michonne sits in the running vehicle while Rick and Carl go inside. She leans back against the head rest with a huge yawn, unaware of the Atlanta Police Department patrol car that pulls up and parks on the street in front of their house.

She jumps when the officer taps on her window and indicates for her to roll her window down. She complies. "Can I help you, officer?"

"Yes. Are you Michonne Grimes?" The officer asks.

Michonne nods. "Yes, I am." She notices Rick and Carl exiting the house just as the officer utters his next shocking words.

"Michonne Grimes, you are under arrest. I'm going to need you to exit the vehicle slowly and.…"

The officer continues but Michonne can only hear what she equates to a buzzing in her ears. _Did he just say I was under arrest?_ Her eyes fly to Rick as he and Carl approach the officer and the vehicle.

"Can I help you?" Rick asks.

By now, Michonne is visibly shaking as the officer relays the situation to Rick. She can see the panic overtake her husband and stepson.

"Is this some sort of joke?" Rick moves to stand in front of the door, ensuring that Michonne stays in the car. He takes notice that the officer is alone and has no paperwork. _Where is his partner and the arrest warrant? Something's not right._

"No joke. Now would you be so kind as to step aside so I can take the suspect into custody?" The officer suggests.

"First of all, where's the King's County Sheriff's Department? Weren't you supposed to inform them of this arrest in their jurisdiction? Secondly, where's the warrant? I need to see some paperwork before I allow my wife to go anywhere with you." He pulls his cell phone from his pocket and dials Shane who is on duty.

Shane tells him just what he suspected. They hadn't been contacted by APD regarding an arrest warrant for Michonne. _This is bullshit._ He disconnects the call after Shane tells him he is on his way.

"Sir, I'm going to ask you again to please step aside," the officer reiterates.

Rick looks back at his wife, her eyes glassy as she is on the verge of tears. She is gripping the steering wheel tightly and visibly upset.

"I'm Deputy Sheriff Rick Grimes with the King's County Sheriff's Department. I suggest you go through the Sheriff's office and obtain the proper paperwork before you attempt to arrest anyone, especially my wife."

"I was told to come to this address and to arrest Michonne Grimes on charges of embezzlement. I don't need any paperwork. I'm doing my job," the officer states.

"Well, that's not good enough. Either you do this the right way or we can contact your police chief right here and now," Rick returns.

The officer hesitates and decides to back down. "I'll be back with that paperwork."

"You do that and don't forget your partner and the King's County Sheriff's Department," Rick reminds him.

The three of them watch as the officer retreats. He is about to get into his car when Shane pulls up and starts conversing with the officer.

Rick opens the car door, asking Michonne if she is ok as he wraps his free arm around her.

"I feel sick. What is going on? They're trying to arrest me? Did he say embezzlement? Rick, I've never stolen anything in my life."

"My Dad's not going to let them take you. You didn't do anything wrong," Carl states.

Rick can't help the anger that rolls through him as he can feel Michonne shaking. "I'm going to take care of this. You are _not_ going to jail."

Michonne nods, looking into her husband's eyes, knowing that he is going to do all that he can to protect her.

"Maybe I should just stay home," Carl inputs.

"You don't want to disappoint your mom." Michonne reminds him. "I'm going to be fine. No worries."

They watch as the APD officer drives off and Shane approaches them, letting them know the minimal information he was able to obtain.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

A day or two passes and nothing is heard from APD much to Michonne's relief. Rick and Shane have been calling around, checking on it, but have received no information.

She continues to volunteer at the church, but believes she may have to put in for a leave of absence soon as her feet are starting to swell from standing so much while she is working with the babies. It makes her day uncomfortable in addition to assisting in a dull ache in her lower back. She hasn't shared any of this with Rick as she knows he will insist that she stop working immediately.

She arrives home, pulling the car into the garage and just sits there for a moment, almost too tired to make the short trip from the car to the house. She smiles as the door off the kitchen opens and Rick walks out to greet her as she lets the garage door down.

He opens the door and helps her out of the car, asking how her day was. It took him much longer than he ever expected but he prepared garden salads and grilled chicken for their dinner, hoping they can have a quiet, relaxing night.

Michonne smiles as she enters the kitchen to see the table already set and dinner prepared. She turns to her husband and hugs him. "Thank you. This was really sweet. I won't even ask how long it took with just one hand."

Rick returns her smile. "Well, I don't want you to think I'm completely helpless around here."

"I'd never think that about you."

Minutes later, they are seated at the table, eating dinner and talking about how many times Carl calls the house each day, checking on Michonne.

Hours later, she is awaken by a dull pain in her lower back that seems to stretch around to her abdomen. She rolls over, staring up at the ceiling, willing the ache to go away. It's not necessarily painful, just annoying at the moment and interrupting her sleep. She scratches her head and looks over to Rick who is sleeping peacefully.

Trying not to disturb him, she slowly and quietly makes her way out of the bed and into the bathroom. She is washing her hands after relieving her bladder for what feels like the tenth time since going to bed when a sharp pain pulls at her lower abdomen. She gasps and grabs her stomach, doubling over. She takes several deep breaths, hoping the pain is just temporary and will go away.

Ten minutes later, she is still experiencing pain and realizes she is going to have to wake her husband and maybe make a trip to the hospital.

"Michonne?" Rick walks into the bathroom, blinking against the brightness of the lights. "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure, but I think we need to go to the hospital," she informs.

Rick's eyes pop and he moves over to his wife, quickly.

An hour later, they are in the observation area, waiting to see Dr. Stevens. He arrives momentarily, greeting them with a warm smile.

"Braxton Hicks contractions or false labor for a better description," Dr. Stevens explains to Rick and Michonne. "It's common, especially during the last trimester. Nothing to be alarmed about. Now if you continue to have these pains for more than 30 minutes, then you should definitely come back to the hospital. I want to keep you for a little while longer as your blood pressure is concerning me, but hopefully it will correct itself and we can release you in an hour or so."

They both thank him as Dr. Stevens prepares to leave the room.

Michonne remembers reading all about Braxton Hicks in one of the several pregnancy books she purchased. The only issue is that you never know if you're experiencing false labor or not. With her previous history, she was apprehensive and couldn't take the chance of waiting around to see if the pain would just go away. She takes a deep breath and releases it. "If that's false labor, I'm scared to think of what the real thing is going to feel like. That was not fun."

Rick takes a seat by her bedside, covering her hand with his. "Are you feeling ok now?"

She nods. "I still feel a little ache in my back, but it's tolerable. As long as I don't have any more contractions, I'll be fine."

"So, I know you don't want to, but you might want to start thinking about taking a leave from the daycare. The doctor noticed your swelling and said that was from being on your feet so much. You've gotta take care of yourself, babe. The church will understand." Rick looks into her eyes, letting her know how serious he is.

"Ok. I'll stop working at the church. What in the world are we gonna do all day? Stare each other down?"

Rick laughs. "We'll figure it out." He looks around the room with a sigh. "I hope they let us out of here soon. The warden will be calling to check in first thing."

Michonne frowns. "The warden?"

"Also known as Carl Grimes."

They share a look and both burst out laughing.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

The unthinkable is happening as Michonne listens to Shane and Rick discuss their plan of action. APD has sent two officers to King's County with paperwork to apprehend Michonne and deliver her to the Atlanta Police Department on charges of embezzlement and bribery. Shane arrived at their home just minutes earlier to give Rick a heads up about what was taking place at the station.

Michonne quietly asks to see the paperwork listing the charges. She takes a seat on the sofa and looks it over, notating dates of said embezzlement and the cases she supposedly accepted bribes for. She is more than surprised to see Brian listed as a witness to these crimes. _Why would he lie like that?_ She starts taking deep breaths as she can feel her heart rate increase. The dull ache in her lower back continues to bother her, but she ignores it.

"It's ok. I'll turn myself in." She wraps her arms around her stomach, trying not to envision being 7 months pregnant and behind bars.

Rick turns to look at her. "You are _not_ going to jail. Someone is trying to frame you and I got a pretty good idea of who it is."

"Fucking Martinez again?" Shane asks.

"Who else? He's a judge, so there's no telling who he has in his pocket. He must be calling in favors or blackmailing some folks, namely Brian." Rick has thought long and hard about this and determines his next course of action is to visit Martinez in jail in Atlanta. _I'll hide her if I have to. She is not going to jail._

Michonne stands and moves to the kitchen to grab her purse. Returning to the living room, she sighs heavily and says, "I'm ready."

Rick gives her a look of frustration. "Babe, please just take a seat and let me figure this out."

"The sooner I turn myself in, the sooner this will be over." She blinks several times as her vision seems to blur for just a moment. The dull ache in her back is still present and now she is experiencing a pulling sensation in her lower abdomen.

"Just give me a minute, please," Rick begs.

Michonne nods as she slowly moves back to the sofa to take a seat. She wipes her brow, suddenly perspiring despite the cool temperature in the house.

"If we agree to this, we'll be the ones to escort her to Atlanta and they are not locking her up, Shane. They can question her and we'll post bail or whatever we have to do, but no lock up." Rick tells his best friend.

"I know, brother. We're on the same page. No doubt about that." He sighs as he shakes his head, unbelieving that this is happening to his friends. "Well, let's get this show on the road."

Rick turns to his wife and notices the fine sheen of moisture on her face. "Babe, are you alright?"

"I think I may be having those Braxton Hicks contractions again, but I'm ok." She tries to smile despite the pain.

"Are you sure? Maybe we should…." He trails off as Michonne interrupts him.

"I'm fine, Rick. Really. Let's go." She stands slowly, about to adjust her purse onto her shoulder when a pain hits her full force. "Oh…." She gasps and grabs her stomach as the pain pulsates through her entire abdomen.

"Dammit! You are not fine. We're going to the hospital," Rick tells her.

She looks up at him with panic in her eyes. "And have them arrest me at the hospital?"

"You just calm down. They are not going to arrest you anywhere. Now let's get you to the Doctor," Shane inputs as he helps Rick escort her out of the house and into their car. He follows them to the hospital, calling Ms. Gladys and Ms. Mae on the way.

Dr. Stevens sighs as he gives the family a synopsis of Michonne's condition. "Her blood pressure is elevated as well as her stress level. We're going to keep her overnight for observation. I also had the nurse to administer a mild sedative just to calm her down and see if that will help get her blood pressure under control. We'll know more tomorrow, but right now she's doing ok. Nothing to be overly alarmed about."

Rick thanks the doctor as he tilts his head to the side, trying to alleviate himself of the anger he is feeling. He welcomes his mother's comforting touch as she tells him that everything is going to be ok.

Lori and Carl arrive and the latter races to his dad, throwing his arms around his waist.

"Are they going to be ok, Dad?"

Rick returns his son's hug. "They're going to be fine, Carl." He and Carl look in on Michonne before allowing the parents to come in and check on her as well.

The men are seated in the waiting room as Rick informs his dad and father-in-law about the impending charges his wife is being falsely accused of.

"That's why she's lying in that bed in there." He throws his head back with a deep exhale, his frustration level at an all-time high.

"Where's the paperwork? I'd like to take a look at it," Walter suggests. "We can work to get these charges dropped. We know they're false and if I taught my daughter anything when it comes to law, it's to keep a paper trail. I know she kept copies of her files for any case she presided over."

He looks to his son-in-law. "Do you know of any storage she may have been paying for? I doubt if she had room at her apartment."

Rick shakes his head as a negative.

"There's bound to be some paperwork around somewhere. Come on. We've got a lot of work to do. We'll start at the house and tomorrow, we're going to Atlanta," Walter informs them.

 **A/N: Rick, Shane, Arthur and Walter racing to our girl's rescue. I love it! More to come soon.**


	15. Chapter 15

Mothers Know Best (Chapter 15)

Martinez sits on the barely there mattress in his jail cell, wondering when he will be released from this hell hole. The attorney his wife procured ensured his release, so he can't help but feel anxious as it hasn't happened yet. He was able to get some things done from the inside, but he really needs to be out and about to ensure his plans are completed. _That fucking bitch thought she was going to have the last laugh. I'll show her. I wish her stupid cop husband had died. With him out of the way, getting to her would be smooth sailing. She'll be under my thumb soon enough._

He looks up to see one of his cronies standing in front of his cell. "Can I help you? I thought I told you your services were no longer needed? I got somebody reliable this time around."

"Look, Judge, you never told me I was going after another officer's wife. You know, we have a protocol around here. Cops' families are off limits," the police officer tells him. The same police officer who tried to arrest Michonne initially.

"Fuck the protocol. When I tell you I need something done, all you ask is where, when, and who? But don't worry, I won't cut you loose just yet. I may have something lined up for you real soon." Martinez smiles knowing he has the officer right where he wants him.

All Officer Theodore "T-Dog" Douglas can do is nod as he moves on, preparing to end his shift for the day. None of this is sitting well with him. It was just unheard of to go after a cop's wife like this and on top of everything the woman was pregnant. He's not sure what this woman has done to Judge Martinez, but something is telling him it's not her at all. He feels weighed down by the guilt, but who can he report this to without implicating himself? This isn't the first job he has done for Martinez and it probably won't be the last.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Rick and Shane are in the patrol car as Arthur and Walter follow in Gladys' Buick. Their first stop is the sheriff's station to inform the APD officers of Michonne's condition and the fact that she is unable to travel. They offer to escort her to Fulton County as soon as she is released from the hospital. Rick is hoping it won't come to that, but he makes the promise all the same. His patience is tested again as the officers insist on going to the hospital to verify their story. Another King's County deputy follows them as Rick's boss has assigned precautionary surveillance on Michonne's room.

An hour later, they are at Rick and Michonne's house, searching for any paperwork or keys to a storage facility. Rick searches the closet in their bedroom while Walter carefully looks over the paperwork detailing the charges. Rick grabs her work briefcase and moves downstairs with it.

Walter stands up suddenly. "They've listed a bank account here and I think I know which one it is. I made some investments several years ago overseas. We got lucky so I cashed out and brought the money home. I gave it to her as a Christmas gift one year and she told me she didn't know what to do with it so she put it in an account. From the looks of the amounts on here, she's been adding to it or hasn't touched it and it's been drawing interest for a long time now." He looks to Rick. "Have y'all been putting money in this account?"

Rick walks over to his father-in-law, extending his hand to see the paperwork. "I don't even know what account they could be talking about. We just kept things separate like it was before." He blows out a loud whistle. "Is this even real? Why would she have this kind of money just sitting around?"

"Son, you're gonna have to ask her, but my guess is she just hasn't needed it. What'd you find in the briefcase?" Walter asks.

Rick shakes himself, surmising he is definitely going to have a talk with his wife about that account. _Hell, no wonder they think she stole it_.

They search through the briefcase and get lucky. There was a bill for a storage facility among the other paperwork and Rick is sure the key has to be on her keyring. They continue to make plans for their trip to Atlanta on tomorrow.

The next morning, Rick is up bright and early, waiting for Shane to pick him up from the hospital. He spent the night with Michonne and has made arrangements for Lori, Carl, Ms. Mae, Ms. Gladys, Sasha, and Daryl to all take around the clock shifts to ensure that someone is with her at all times while he and the others are gone. He is hopeful that it will be no more than 1 or 2 days.

After Rick takes a quick shower and changes his clothes, they are on the road. Arthur and Walter will take care of locating the storage facility and obtaining any paperwork for proof of Michonne's whereabouts when said bribery transactions were enacted, plus a paper trail for her lucrative bank account to refute the embezzlement charges. Rick and Shane's first stop will be a visit to Martinez and from there they plan to track down Brian. They are also waiting to hear from Mae and Gladys when Michonne is awake so they can ask her some pertinent questions.

Rick hates that he couldn't wear his uniform, but he has all the necessary forms of identification with him. Maybe he and Shane can get some leeway with their supposed "brothers in arms" here in Atlanta. Shane reaches out to the two APD officers they had initial contact with so long ago when Rick first met Michonne. The two officers arrive at the jail and make things as smooth as possible for Shane and Rick. They are now in an interrogation room, waiting for Martinez.

The prisoner is brought in by a cop Shane and Rick recognize immediately. It's the same cop who tried to arrest Michonne the first time around. They notice that he remembers them as well as he gives them both a nod and proceeds to stand in the corner after escorting Martinez to a seat across the table from Rick and Shane.

"We're going to cut through all the bullshit and you're going to leave my wife the fuck alone. You got it?" Rick doesn't waste any time mixing words with Martinez. As a matter of fact, if he was armed at the moment, the temptation to shoot this asshole would be overwhelming.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Martinez returns with a sneer. "That incident at the hospital was most unfortunate. I was merely there to talk with your wife about the dastardly deeds we had conspired to do together. Surely you didn't expect me to take the fall for this entire mess. I wasn't in this alone, you know."

"I can believe that, but Michonne wasn't a part of it. You need to start telling the truth, man," Shane demands. "She's not the only one at stake here."

Martinez just sits back and watches them then leans forward slowly and whispers, "Too bad you didn't die, Grimes. With you out of the way, there's no telling what she'd be willing to do to get out of this mess."

Rick takes his booted foot and kicks Martinez's chair underneath the table with all of his might, sending the other man crashing backwards to the floor.

The officer in the corner makes a move to help him, but Shane holds a hand up indicating that the officer should let Martinez lay there.

Officer Douglas is torn once again. He's not sure if he should help the Judge and continue in the activities that could get him fired and placed in jail or if he should let the Judge rot and try and salvage what's left of his career and freedom.

Rick stands from his chair and moves over before Martinez can get up. He quells down the desire to step on the man's neck and force him to admit what he's doing and the lies he's telling. He drops down to one knee. "One good turn deserves another, right? How much does your wife know about the shit you've been doing all these years?"

Martinez's eyes pop with the mention of his wife. He has her convinced that he is being framed and he plans to keep it that way. "You leave my wife out of this."

"According to you, wives are fair game. You didn't leave my wife out of it, so why should I show you any courtesy?" Rick counters.

"Josephine doesn't know anything about this," Martinez stops abruptly before he reveals too much.

"Well, I think I can change that. I'm sure she'll be very interested to know what you've been up to for the past what….twenty years?" Rick smiles as he sees the panic in the other man's eyes.

"You son of a bitch…" Martinez grabs at Rick's injured arm, intentionally inflicting pain.

Rick groans but counters with his free hand, landing a fist to Martinez's face.

The Judge clutches at his nose as blood starts to pour from it. "I want this motherfucker arrested for assault!"

Shane steps in front of Rick before he is able to inflict more damage to Martinez's face. He looks down at the Judge as Rick stands. "Just quit while you're ahead. You gonna tell us what we need to know or do we have to pay a visit to 411 Beverly Lane?"

Rick is hoping this will be easy and Martinez will be protective of his wife, wanting to shield her from his true nature. He does not relish ruining anyone's life with the information he has on Martinez, but he is willing to do anything and everything to clear Michonne's name and make this right for her.

"Guard! Officer! Take me back to my cell and I want to file a complaint!" Martinez yells.

Ignoring the pain in his shoulder, Rick attempts to go at Martinez again, but Shane holds him back. They both watch as the officer escorts Martinez out of the room.

"Now what?" Rick asks.

"Let's take a shot at this Brian dude. If that doesn't pan out, we gotta get to Martinez's wife," Shane advises.

Meanwhile, Arthur and Walter have hit the jackpot. Walter smiles as they would tease his daughter about her over planning and OCD tendencies, but she has her files organized by dates and color codes. If he could, he would kiss her right now. He has Arthur to mark the boxes where he is pulling files from as an indicator to put things back just as she had them.

The two of them match dates on the files to the dates chronicled on the list of charges, clearly indicating Michonne's whereabouts. They realize they will have to do more digging and pull cell phone details, probably even ask for surveillance at her apartment complex to prove her whereabouts on certain dates. It's going to be a lot of work, but they are willing and able to do it.

Walter doesn't locate anything on the bank account so she may have that information tucked away at home somewhere. He really hopes they hear from the girls soon. He knows they could get a lot more done with Michonne's help.

Rick and Shane are sitting in their King's County patrol car when there is a tap on the window. Shane lets the window down when he recognizes the cop from the interrogation room.

"I really need to talk to you guys, but it can't be here and I'm going to need some help…legally," he tells them.

An hour later, they are in a coffee shop several miles away from the jail, a place T-Dog chose for them to meet. The first thing he does is apologize to Rick for his role in causing trouble for his family.

Rick can't find it in his heart to be too angry since this cop is reaching out to them and hopefully trying to help them.

"I'm the one who strong armed some guy named Brian to lie and say he had knowledge of your wife accepting bribes and embezzling state funds." He sighs. "The stuff I've been doing….I know it's wrong but when my wife got sick and the insurance wouldn't cover all of her bills, I had to do something, anything. I got mixed up with Martinez and it's been downhill ever since. I didn't know you were a cop. If I had known, there's no way I would've agreed to this. At least, I'd like to think I wouldn't have agreed."

"Are you willing to go to the DA with what you know to clear my wife's name?" Rick asks, his heart racing as he waits for the answer.

"I'm going to have to ask for some sort of deal. I don't want to have to go away too long and leave my family. They need me," T-Dog states.

"As long as you're going to help us, we're going to help you. Understood?" Shane offers.

T-Dog nods as he continues to relay to them everything he knows about Martinez's plans for Rick and his wife.

They are now in route to Brian's apartment. Rick, Shane, and T-Dog realize that he is going to be the key to getting the charges dropped against Michonne. If the state's only witness admits to lying, they have no case.

Rick jumps as his phone vibrates in his pocket. He retrieves it to see Mom #1 on the display. He answers quickly.

"Hey there, son. Someone wants to know where her husband is," Ms. Gladys relays.

Rick smiles with relief when he hears his wife's sweet voice.

"Babe? Where are you?" Michonne asks, her voice laced with grogginess.

"First of all, how are you feeling?" Rick returns. "Everything ok? My babies alright?"

"I…we feel fine. Just a little tired. Will you be here soon?"

Rick is torn between skating over the truth because he doesn't want her to worry and telling her his whereabouts because he doesn't want to lie to her. He takes a deep breath. "I'm in Atlanta, trying to see about getting these charges dropped." He rushes on. "Before you say anything, we're making really good progress. Shane and I are following up on something right now, so I don't want you to worry. I'm taking care of this, ok?"

"Shane is with you?" She asks.

"Yes," he answers.

"You shouldn't be doing all of this. Your shoulder's not completely healed yet," she reminds him.

"I'm doing fine. I swear," Rick assures her.

"Ok. Just be careful and come home soon. I love you," Michonne declares.

"I love you, too. I promise I'll see you soon," Rick tells her.

"Babe?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you," Michonne offers.

"Anythang for you. You know that. I gotta go, ok? Hey, call your Dad. He's with my Dad and they need to talk to you. Bye."

"Bye."

Several minutes later, he gets another call from his Dad, letting him know that he and Walter are traveling back to King's County. They spoke with Michonne about the account and any statements have to be obtained by her. They also couldn't get any surveillance from her apartment building without her written consent and they were also going to need a legal subpoena.

Rick quickly informs them of their next steps and advises that he and Shane hope to return home later that night. He also asks Walter about obtaining some legal counsel for T-Dog. He and Shane are now sitting outside of Brian's apartment, waiting for T-Dog.

The latter is standing on the sidewalk, waving for them to join him. The three of them enter the building and arrive at Brian's door shortly. T-Dog knocks and identifies himself after Brian calls out "Who is it?" There is silence and what seems like a long pause, but they finally hear the locks being turned and the door opens to reveal a thin and haggard looking Brian.

His eyes pop when he sees Rick and Shane and he tries to close the door, but T-Dog pushes it open and the three of them stroll in. Brian immediately drops his eyes, unable to look at Rick or Shane. The guilt is all over him, he can't even hide it.

"Why hey there Brian. Betcha thought you'd never see us again, huh?" Shane suggests. "Well, you know why we're here. All I wanna know is are you ready to tell the truth?"

"I told 'em everything, man. You may as well fess up and try to help yourself 'coz Martinez ain't gonna help us with shit. He's all about himself and if he gets his way, he's going to point the finger at us to get the monkey off of his back. Tell the truth and you may come out of this a whole lot better than you thought," T-Dog relays to Brian.

"I swear I didn't want to do it. He threatened me and then when the cops arrested me, I knew he could do whatever he wanted. He _has_ been doing whatever he wanted," Brian admits, almost sadly.

Shane and Rick share a look as Brian moves into his living room and takes a seat.

"I've been seeing him for over a year now and when I found out what he had planned for Michonne, I was jealous. I was afraid to speak up and I was stupid, too. I know everything….all about the bribes, the embezzlement, the drugs…..he even has a 6 month old baby that nobody knows about," Brian states. "I never thought he'd turn on me, though. He has taken everything from me and all because he couldn't get to your wife. The one person who ever said no to him and he lost his damn mind."

"So, to be clear about this….you and the Judge were what…having an affair?" T-Dog asks.

"His down low dirty little secret is what he called it," Brian supplies.

 _Is there anything this guy wasn't doing?_ Rick thinks to himself.

"Brian, are you willing to state all of this in front of the DA? We really need your help," Rick implores. "My wife didn't do anything wrong and she doesn't deserve what's happening to her right now."

"I know, but what's going to happen to me? I need an attorney and…." Brian begins.

Shane cuts him off. "We'll help you with that. I promise. We just need to get down to the DA's office and stop this process if we can."

Rick grabs his cell phone and dials Walter's number. Once he hears his father-in-law's greeting, he says, "I hope you're not too far out. We need you back in Atlanta. We're going to the DA's office today."

 **A/N: More to come soon. Thanks for all the support.**


	16. Chapter 16

Mothers Know Best (Chapter 16)

 **A/N: Thank you so much for sticking with this story. I know it has been a while since I updated, but have you ever loved something so much that you don't want it to end? That's how I feel about MKB. I don't know if I can let it end, so I pulled up just a bit to prolong things.**

Rick and Shane hate to be anal about the situation but realize they can't allow T-Dog and Brian to leave their sights so they offer to escort them to the DA's office. They all pile into the KCSD patrol car and drive to a nearby gas station to meet Walter and Arthur there.

Thirty minutes later, they are all walking through the doors of the Fulton County DA's office. The place is quiet as it is after hours, but some employees are still there. Rick prays the DA is present and they can get something done tonight.

Shane looks up with a smile as he notices a thin blonde lady walking their way with a briefcase in hand.

"Can I help you?" She asks.

"We need to…." Rick begins but trails off as Shane takes over.

He steps to the blonde. "I'm Shane Walsh with the King's County Sheriff's Department and we need to see the DA as soon as possible. The matter is urgent."

Her interest is piqued immediately. "Well, how can I assist you? I'm the new DA here. Andrea Harrison at your service."

"Nice to meet you. We have a situation that we need to handle right now," Shane states.

"My office is this way, gentlemen."

Almost an hour later, Andrea is rubbing the stiffness from her neck as she looks over the evidence placed in front of her and after hearing Brian's and Theodore's testimonies about their roles in the dastardly deeds executed by Judge Martinez.

"I will certainly have to add to Martinez's long list of transgressions, but what to do about you two?" She looks toward Brian and Theodore with a sigh. "I can show some leniency but the waste of tax payers' monies, the false accusations against an innocent person…that is not going to sit well with this jurisdiction." She addresses Brian with, "Do you have any other information that would be helpful to us? Any other co-conspirators?"

Brian thinks of Frazier and decides he may as well tell it all. "I have information about the former DA for this office."

"And I have names of other officers that did jobs for Martinez," T-Dog adds.

Ms. Harrison nods. "Very interesting. That should help with just how lenient I can be with you." She turns to Rick. "I was hoping I was right about your wife. Hearing about her when I got here and looking over some things that she worked on, I found it hard to believe that she'd do anything to jeopardize her career."

"Thank you. I would appreciate anythang you can do at this point," Rick returns.

"With these signed witness statements, I can put in a motion for a stay of the charges. For full exoneration, I'll need those bank statements and the permission to obtain the surveillance from her complex. I could probably obtain the surveillance myself, but it would be quicker coming from your end. I'd have to file paperwork and await approval and I'm not sure how long that would take even if I request expedition. Also, Brian's testimony should be enough but I like to cover all bases when possible."

"That's very smart, young lady," Walter admonishes.

Andrea smiles at him as she looks at the gentlemen in her office. She can't help thinking how lucky Michonne Grimes is to have them all fighting for her. She must be one special lady.

"Well, if I can get the other information on my desk by the end of the week and get everything verified, I'll then withdraw the charges and your wife will be fully exonerated," Ms. Harrison informs.

"We'll have it to you tomorrow," Rick supplies.

They all share a laugh as Andrea completes the proper paperwork for a stay of the charges against Michonne. She assures Rick that all is well and announces that they can wrap everything up for the night. Minutes later, they are all walking out together. Shane asssures Ms. Harrison that he will escort her to her car for safety reasons. Andrea is surprisingly flattered. She and Shane are walking in front of the others when another small group enters the offices.

Judge Martinez, another older gentleman, and a female approach them quietly.

"Ahh…Ms. Harrison, I'm so glad we caught you. The Judge here wanted to give you some more information about others who are involved in this case," the other older gentleman states.

"What the hell is going on here? Brian, what the fuck are you doing here? T-Dog?" Martinez shouts as he can't believe what he is seeing. "You two….with these fucking hillbillies? I know you didn't just ruin this for me."

"Honey, what's going on?" The female at Martinez's side asks.

Rick looks on curiously as he realizes the woman must be Martinez's wife, Josephine.

"Go back to the car, Josephine….NOW!" Martinez shouts.

"There's no need to shout. We came here to….." Josephine is interrupted by Brian.

"We came here to tell the truth about your husband. He's not innocent and he's not being framed. Everything they've charged him with….he is guilty of."

"Shut your damned mouth, you fucking fag!" Martinez growls at Brian.

Brian is nervous and afraid, but realizes this is the only way he'll be free of Martinez. Free of the man who only used him and never loved him. "Mrs. Martinez, your husband has been my lover for…."

A sound between a growl and a scream is released from Martinez as he dives toward Brian. T-Dog is there to grab him and keep him restrained. Shane promptly puts him in handcuffs and tells him to calm down as Andrea looks on.

"What are you doing? Release my client at once," the other older gentleman tells Shane.

"Not until he plays nice." Shane looks over to Brian. "Why don't you get Mrs. Martinez there a drink of water?"

"Josephine….honey. No, these are the people who framed me. They don't mean me any good. Don't listen to them," Martinez pleads.

Josephine Martinez heard Brian's words and her mind is screaming to get as far away from him as possible but her heart is already breaking as she has known the truth for a while. She just wants to hear it so she can try to move on somehow. She gives the younger man a nod and they walk down a hallway despite the yelling and cursing coming from her husband.

Meanwhile, Michonne and Carl are playing a card game, her food tray being utilized as a small table. They both try to keep their laughter down as Carl attempts to cheat. Lori sits in a chair in a nearby corner and can't help but admire the two as they truly get along and honestly enjoy spending time together.

The brunette smiles a bit sadly as she realizes she gave up a good thing with her son and her ex-husband, but maybe it was meant to happen that way because the two of them seem happier now than they ever were with her. She can't find it in her heart to be resentful because Michonne really is the best thing that ever happened to them. They are truly a family.

Ms. Mae walks in, ready to take her turn at sitting with Michonne. It's hard for her to stay away for too long. Lori smiles at the older woman and greets her quietly.

"I see Carl is keeping her entertained," Ms. Mae observes.

"All the time," Lori agrees.

They all sit and talk for a while longer before Lori announces that she and Carl need to leave. Carl hugs his stepmother tightly, then kisses her belly, telling his siblings to behave. Michonne can't help but smile as he is truly emulating his dad in his absence.

Back in Atlanta, Rick and Shane are following behind Walter and Arthur making their way home to King's County. The drama at the DA's office only got worse as Josephine attacked her husband after emerging from her talk with Brian. There was a lot she had guessed about, but a whole lot more she could have never imagined.

Martinez seemed to shrink right before their eyes as his wife berated him, beat him, and told him he'd be hearing from a divorce attorney. She twisted the proverbial knife even deeper when she told him how disappointed his daughters would be. Seeing a grown man break down and cry was a sight, but Rick couldn't find any remorse in his heart.

Ms. Harrison had one of her employees contact APD to ensure everyone's safety. She also informed Judge Martinez's attorney that new charges would be added to what the judge was currently facing which could result in his return to jail prior to the trial.

Rick, Shane, Walter, and Arthur exchanged contact information with T-Dog and Brian and promised to keep in touch with them. Shane also requested that Ms. Harrison provide some sort of protection for her witnesses as a precaution. T-Dog and Brian tried to decline, but Ms. Harrison and the others convinced them that it was better to be safe than sorry.

Rick can't help the sigh of relief that escapes his body soundly. "Thank you Shane. I don't know if I would've been able to do this without you."

"Aww man, you know we make one hell of team and there ain't a whole lot I wouldn't do for you and Michonne," Shane states. "You need to hurry up and get well and come on back to work."

Rick smiles with a nod. "I will. I'm just glad I can go home and tell Michonne everything's gonna be ok. I was afraid I couldn't fix this for her, but we did it."

Shane laughs. "Yeah and if we hadn't been able to fix it on our own, I think I would've taken one for the team and convinced that pretty little DA to drop the charges."

'Really now?" Rick asks as he looks over at his partner and best friend. "And how were you going to convince her?"

"Man, you must be slipping. You gotta ask?" Shane wiggles his eyebrows as they both share a laugh.

The hour is late, but Rick and the others go straight to the hospital. They are all surprised but not really as they find Michonne sound asleep in her bed, Ms. Mae asleep by her side in a roll away bed, and Ms. Gladys asleep in a nearby chair.

Rick can't help it as he makes a beeline for his wife and places a hand on her stomach. He smiles as he feels the small movements. He glances at the clock and sees that it is almost midnight. He knows they shouldn't even be there as visiting hours ended a while ago. That's another advantage of living in a small town where everybody knows everybody. You can kind of get away with little instances like this.

His wife moves slightly and moans in her sleep. He watches as she opens her eyes slowly and smiles at him. "Hi."

She brings a hand up to cover his. "Hi."

Walter and Arthur hate to disturb their wives but do just that so they can all go home and get some rest.

"What happened?" Michonne asks quietly.

"Tomorrow babe. We'll all talk about it tomorrow," Rick states.

The others say their goodbyes quietly and leave the married couple alone.

"You're really not going to tell me anything?" She asks.

"Only that the DA has stayed the charges for now." He smiles as he delivers the news and watches her eyes well up with tears of relief. He drops his forehead to hers. "It's gonna be alright. I promise."

The next morning, the doctor arrives early to check on his patient. He gives her a good report and notes that her blood pressure is still a bit elevated but manageable.

"Does that mean I can go home?" Michonne asks with an expectant smile.

Dr. Stevens inhales and exhales slowly, pondering. "Let's see how you do for the remainder of the day. If all stays normal, I'll discharge you but only for strict bed rest at home."

"We can do that," Rick inserts.

"Bed rest? For how long?" Michonne asks.

"We'll start out with at least two weeks, but we'll discuss all of that if I can discharge you today," Dr. Stevens concludes. "Everything is looking fine."

Michonne gives a nod as she and Rick thank the doctor and he moves on to his next patient.

"I see a lot of DVDs and crossword puzzles in my future," she suggests.

Rick laughs. "I'll be around to keep you entertained. Don't worry."

Michonne can't help getting excited wondering if her husband has a dual meaning for that statement. Unbeknownst to her, intimacy is the furthest thing from Rick's mind.

Only thirty minutes later, her hospital room was buzzing with activity as Shane brought in Michonne's laptop and they had her logging onto her bank's website and downloading statements to a jump drive so Shane could print them off and hand deliver them to Ms. Harrison.

Walter, Ms. Mae, Arthur, and Ms. Gladys arrive and Arthur reminds them about the statement to obtain the complex surveillance which has to be witnessed and signed by a notary public.

Rick and Shane walk across the street to the local library and ask Mrs. Monroe the librarian who is also a notary public to accompany them to the hospital. The best thing about the retired school teacher is that she is quite nosy and never misses an opportunity to find out what's going on in the community. She quickly gathers her stamp and a pen, leaves her assistant, Patricia, in charge and smiles as the two handsome men kindly escort her to the hospital.

Only minutes later, everything is signed and ready to be delivered to the DA in Fulton County. Rick and Shane are sure to keep a copy of all documents as Shane gladly seals everything in an official envelope and heads back to Atlanta. Rick wanted to accompany him but Shane assured him that he could trust him and that Rick's place was by his wife's side.

Rick, Walter, and Arthur spent the next hour relaying everything that transpired in Atlanta to their wives, awaiting Shane's call from the DA's office. Relief washes over everyone as Rick answers his cell and Shane's voice booms into the air as the speaker is activated.

"I just put the needed documents into the capable and beautiful hands of one Ms. Andrea Harrison," Shane relays proudly.

Rick and Michonne simultaneously say, "Thank you."

A female voice is then heard as Andrea introduces herself to Michonne and assures her that all will be taken care of. She goes on to tell her that she'd love it if they could meet sometime. Michonne agrees and the conversation soon ends after a few minutes more.

Rick looks to his wife with a smile and then a slight frown as her bottom lip starts to quiver and the tears start to stream down her face. He sits on the bed and wraps his free arm around her as she covers her face with her hands and mumbles "Blasted hormones."

His mother and mother-in-law start to sniffle as well.

"Thank the Lord that's taken care of," Ms. Gladys states.

"Amen," Ms. Mae agrees.

Walter reaches over and pats his son-in-law on the back and caresses his daughter's hair as she rests against her husband.

"So did the doctor say when we could blow this joint?" Arthur interjects.

They all laugh as Arthur tries to make a light moment. Rick feels his wife shake against him before he offers, "Possibly today. We'll be on bed rest for a while but at least we'll be home."

"Dad!" They all look towards the door to see Carl entering the room with Lori.

Hours later, Michonne is resting in the comfort of her own bed and basking in the relief of being home and not having an extended hospital stay. The house is finally quiet as both of their parents, along with Shane, Carl, Lori, Sasha, Daryl, Darlene, and other friends and acquaintances have made an exit for the night.

She is also beyond thankful for her wonderful husband who without a doubt loves her with everything he is. She is not even sure how she ever doubted Rick in the first place. The object of her desire walks into the room carrying a nice sized bowl carefully. He brings it directly to her and places it on her lap, revealing a colorful and delectable looking fruit salad.

"You know me entirely too well. I am starving right about now," she admits.

Rick smiles. "I knew it was about time. That every 2 hours thang is steady."

Michonne brings a hand up to clasp his . "I'm not hungry for fruit though." She smiles at him seductively.

Her husband blushes as he shakes his head. "Babe, you just got out of the hospital. Let's not press our luck."

"When has making love to my husband been a bad thing?" She asks as she places the bowl on the night stand.

Rick sees the determined gleam in her eyes and starts to walk backwards toward the door but only gets so far as she tightens her grip on his hand. "Michonne…don't…."

She interrupts with, "I'm not supposed to get out of the bed remember? But I will….for you."

He laughs at her determination and slowly makes his way back to her side. "I am not going to make love to you. Not yet."

"Well, can we at least make out or something?"

"What has gotten into you tonight?" He asks.

She relinquishes his hand only to grab his shirt. " _You_ have gotten into me. At least, I wish you would."

"Woman, if you don't stop….." He continues to smile as she continues to pull at his shirt. "Hey. I have a very important question for you." He is willing to do anything to distract her at this point.

"Later."

"No, this can't wait." He sits by her side on the bed. "When were you planning to tell me about that enormous bank account of yours?"

Michonne stops and looks at him, hoping he isn't upset that he found out about it the way he did. "Honestly, it just never came up and I forgot about it. My Dad gave me that money and he was always one about saving, so I just put it in a money market. I set it up to have so much drafted out of my payroll check and deposited there and it just grew. I never really needed it. Are you mad?"

"Mad? No." He looks around slowly. "I just wonder why you decided to live in this house when we could've had one over there where Shane's parents live."

She smiles at her husband. "Our house is beautiful. We don't need anything fancy…maybe something bigger once the kids get older but we're fine. I'd live with you in a treehouse just as long we're together."

He returns her smile, realizing just how much his wife loves him. "So what are you going to do with the money? Just leave it there?"

"Well, we will have three kids to send to college. I'd say that money will come in handy for that reason alone," she tells him.

"You'd do that….for Carl?"

"Of course I would. He's my son and deserves the best." She closes her eyes as he pulls her into a warm hug. "I was thinking maybe we could use some of it to help Theodore and his family. He really didn't have to do what he did for us. What do you think?"

Rick pulls back to look at her. "I think that's a fine idea." He leans forward and kisses her softly.

Michonne smiles as she grasps his chin. "Now how about that make out session?"

He laughs as he kisses her once again and struggles only for a while before pulling his shirt over his head.


	17. Chapter 17

Mothers Know Best (Chapter 17)

 **A/N: Yes it has been way too long since I updated and I sincerely apologize. I hope you all are still liking this story. I'm including a small recap at the suggestion of Zeejack. Thank you all so much.**

 _Previously: Rick, Shane, Walter, and Arthur escort T-Dog and Brian to the DA's office in an effort to clear Michonne of the fictitious charges against her. They meet the new DA, Andrea Harrison, who is all too eager to help them. Judge Martinez appears with his lawyer and wife and is surprised to see Brian and T-Dog (his previous accomplices) there. He immediately goes on the defense and a lot of dirt is revealed in front of the one person he was adamant about keeping it from._

 _Rick and company return to King County going straight to the hospital where Michonne was admitted after having an episode upon learning of the charges filed against her. They complete the process and paperwork needed to clear her name and Shane ensures that the new DA has all that she needs to stay the charges._

XXXXXXXXXX

She rolls her head from left to right as he pleasures her with his tongue. He delves in deeply, flicking the tip of his tongue against her clit over and over again. She moves her hips, enhancing the sensation, her swollen belly hiding him from view. No matter. She can feel him on a massive level of intensity.

She clutches the sheets as the tremors begin, a conglomerate of sparks concentrated at her core. The spasms hit full force and her knees drop even further to the side as her husband continues to lick her into oblivion. Her emotions overwhelm her as tears come to her eyes, the love she feels in that moment consuming her.

"Oh, Rick….I…..I love you…..so much," she sobs, her body still shaking.

He lifts up suddenly and leans to the side to get a good look at her face. The tears are streaming from her eyes as she stares up at the ceiling. He slides up next to her and asks, "What's wrong?"

"That was….just…..so fucking good." Her voice hitches as she tries to get her emotions under control.

He gives a slight smirk as he wants to believe her but realizes her hormones are playing a role in this as well. "Anythang to satisfy my wife. My very pregnant wife who probably shouldn't be engaging in any type of…."

She puts a finger to his lips. "Don't say it. This…this is healthy. It's….it's a form….of….exercise."

"Exercise huh? Babe, you just got out of the hospital," he reminds her.

"And I'm fine. Now, why don't you just lie back and let Mommy take care of Daddy?"

He knows when not to argue so he drops to the bed and closes his eyes as her hands start to caress him gently. She takes her time placing kisses down his body, tonguing his skin slowly. She moves lower and pulls him into her mouth, suckling gently.

It's not long before he gives over to the sensations, allowing his wife to make love to him in any way that pleases her.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Grimes family falls into a routine with the passing of several days. Rick is at his weekly therapy session accompanied by Arthur and Carl is keeping Michonne company while Ms. Mae prepares lunch and dinner for the family. Stepmom and stepson are sitting in bed with a board game between them, laughing and talking jovially.

Carl lets out a huge sigh and offers, "I don't think I'm ready."

"Ready for me to beat you at this game? Probably not, but…." Michonne trails off as he shakes his head and she notes the slightly worried expression he displays. "Everything ok?"

Another sigh. "I don't know. I'm kind of worried about being a big brother. How do I know I'm going to be good at it? You and dad started those Lamaze classes even though you didn't finish them, they had to help right? Then you have all of those baby books to tell you what to do or what to expect. Why isn't there a book like that for big brothers?"

Michonne smiles at Carl's genuine concern for his impending new status as a big brother. Her heart swells with love for her son as she tousles his hair affectionately. "First off, you're going to be an amazing big brother. I have no doubt about that. As for the book, I would love nothing more than to take you to the bookstore and see what we can find, but your dad would kill us so how about we go online and order something?"

"Do you think a book like that even exists?"

"I don't see why not, but let's find out." She pushes the board game aside and tells Carl to grab her laptop. They peruse an online site and order a couple of books that he seems interested in reading. She pays the extra fees to have it delivered the very next day and is just as excited as he is to help him on his quest to big brotherhood. "Feel better now?"

He nods. "Thank you. You always know how to solve problems."

She gives him a big hug and was just about to tell him they could resume their game when her mother walks in.

"Lunch will ready in a few minutes. Rick and Arthur are probably on their way back. I'm sure they stopped along the way to pick Gladys up and your daddy should be right behind them," Ms. Mae informs.

"Does that mean I can go downstairs and join everybody at the table for a change?" Michonne asks, hopefully.

"Oh heavens no. You won't have that husband of yours scowling at me. Besides, you know better. Dr. Stevens said bed rest and that's exactly what you're gonna get. Right Carl?"

"Right, Ma Mae."

The next day, the books arrive but Carl is too busy helping Michonne put a plan into action with the assistance of Walter and Arthur. The latter two convince Rick to join them on a trip to Atlanta as Arthur is thinking of purchasing a new vehicle. They take Carl with them but what Rick doesn't know is that Michonne is the one actually making the purchase. She wants to surprise her husband with a new truck. Arthur and Walter will get him to choose one that he likes, complete with his choice of amenities and make the arrangements from there. The process will take a couple of weeks as they want to ensure that Rick is getting something he truly wants. Michonne is excited to see his reaction when he realizes the truck is for him.

They also took care of the donation for the hospital bills for T-Dog's wife, utilizing a sister church of their home church to make the transaction anonymously. They also have plans to assist Brian with a move to another city. Walter called in a couple of favors to help him obtain employment and hopefully a fresh start.

XXXXXXXXXX

The hour is 2 am and Michonne moves over onto her back as the little ones start moving around. She sighs heavily as she stares up at the ceiling. This is the second night in a row that they have awakened her with their activeness. All she can do is smile as they move about slowly. She wonders what they are doing as she touches her belly softly. She waits patiently to see if they'd calm down enough for her to go back to sleep but after 5 minutes she realizes that they are not planning to rest anytime soon so she should probably watch TV or something. She grabs the remote resting in the middle of the small space between her and Rick and powers on the TV.

Rick pops up almost immediately and reaches for his wife. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Go back to sleep. They're just up and at 'em again," she informs him.

He smiles sleepily. "What are they doing?"

"Kicking or punching….maybe both," she answers as she flips through channels.

He eliminates the space between them, his hands going to her stomach. He gasps when he feels distinct movement and looks to his wife with sympathy. "Well do you want anythang to eat while you're up?"

"Surprisingly, I'm not hungry….yet. That could change in the next few minutes," she laughs.

"Well what are we watching?"

"Rick, you don't have to stay up with me. Get some sleep," she tells him.

"I do. We're in this together. Remember?"

She smiles as they snuggle closer together and alternate between watching TV and being entertained by their active twins.

The early morning activity turns into another family ritual with Carl joining his parents in their bed as the twins are a mass of motion at 2 am precisely. Rick started placing snacks on his nightstand before going to bed because he knew they'd all be up with the babies.

Michonne relayed it to her mother and mother-in-law and they both assured her that the babies were just preparing her for their early morning feedings. She feels a little guilty that Carl and Rick insist on staying up with her but she is sure to tell Carl as soon as school starts back that he wouldn't be able to break his sleep like this. He agrees albeit reluctantly.

During their next doctor's visit, Rick is sure to tell Dr. Stevens about the babies' nocturnal activities and he offers to prescribe a sleeping aid for Michonne but she declines. The doctor reminds her that she needs just as much rest as the babies so he suggests that she sleep as much as possible during the day if the babies are most active at night. She accepts the advice and thanks the doctor, especially grateful for a good report. They will return every two weeks and then once a week one month prior to her due date.

They leave the doctor's office and Michonne convinces Rick to take her and Carl for ice cream and a drive to the reservoir to look out over the lake. She is so happy to be out of the house and out of the bed that she just wants it to last a little while longer. Of course, he wanted to take her straight home but couldn't deny her when she turned those soulful brown eyes on him. He gave in as he always does and when they arrive home they find their parents seated in the living area, scowling because they were late and had them wondering when no one answered their calls.

"I'm sorry. I was just so happy to finally leave the house that I wanted to be out for a little while longer," Michonne explains.

"We don't mind that at all but you could've sent a message and let us know that you got a good report from Dr. Stevens," Ms. Mae offers.

"You mean send a text," Michonne corrects.

Rick interrupts before his mother-in-law could catch on that her daughter was correcting her. "We got a very good report. We go back in two weeks and then it'll be every week as we get closer to the due date. We're still on bed rest though."

The mothers breathe sighs of relief before asking more questions about their outing.

Another week passes and the boys are in Atlanta car shopping with Shane in tow this time. Michonne is being accompanied by Ms. Gladys who is downstairs watching a game show while a roast is cooking. The boredom of bed rest and the curiosity about the Martinez case is getting the best of her. She eyes the phone and her laptop longingly. Rick refused to discuss it because he didn't want to stress her. She has assured him that she wouldn't get stressed but he won't chance it.

She powers on her laptop and quickly types out an email to Andrea Harrison. She was just about to hit send when the phone rings and startles her. She sighs as she reaches for it, already knowing that it's Rick checking in. She hears his voice and the guilt settles into the pit of her stomach.

"Hey. You feeling okay?"

"I'm fine," she answers. "How's the car search coming along?"

"It's going well although Dad is asking me a whole lot of questions. I never realized he was so indecisive. You think it's old age?" He laughs.

She joins in before answering, "He just values your opinion. That's all."

"And Shane is acting like he's buying a car. Telling Dad he should get this and get that. He even asked the salesman about installing a police scanner. What does Dad need with a scanner?"

"Well you know how much your Mom and Dad like to know what's going on around here," she inserts.

"If you say so. I'm going to try to convince them to cut this search short. I don't like being away from you too long. Think if I start complaining about my shoulder they'll be ready to call it quits?"

Michonne shakes her head. "Your shoulder is healing very nicely Mr. Grimes. Don't jinx yourself ok?"

"Ok. You're right….as always. I'll be home soon. Love you."

"Love you too." She replaces the phone and quickly deletes her email. Conversing with the DA may be considered a conflict of interest although she could be called upon to testify for the prosecutor's office. She scoffs as the likelihood of that happening is nil if her husband has anything to do with it. She takes a deep breath and releases it, grabbing her trusty pen and word search puzzle book to occupy herself and her thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXX

Rick assists his wife into the bathtub slowly. She insists that she doesn't need any help but he politely ignores her. The water of course isn't hot enough so he obliges her, wondering yet again how she can stand it as hot as she does. He gets it to a temperature she's satisfied with and watches as she leans back to relax, her eyes closing in contentment.

"Would you…..uh…..like me to wash your back?" He asks quietly.

"Hmmm….that would be nice." She opens her eyes and looks directly at him as he kneels by the tub. "It would be even nicer if you joined me."

"Are you sure?"

She nods with a slight smile and watches attentively as he stands and begins to disrobe. She will never get enough of appreciating his nakedness. He is one fine specimen of a man. She leans forward and scoots up to make room as he steps into the tub and takes a seat behind her. She waits for him to get comfortable before resting her back onto his chest and her head on his shoulder.

He wraps his arms around her, his hands resting on her belly as they sit and enjoy the intimacy of their closeness. He caresses her stomach in slow, smooth circles as she massages his thighs. "Hmm….that feels good."

"Your arm ok?" She asks cautiously.

"It's fine."

"So what did you think of the names I came up with? Are you ok with them?" She inquires.

"I like them. Both are unique but did you ask the grandmothers?"

"No. Only you and I know. I want to keep it that way," she admits.

"Ok. Whatever Mommy wants."

They relax for a while longer before languidly and lovingly washing each other. They stare into each other's eyes as they dry off and dress for bed, lying in wait for the little ones to awaken.

Days later, they have another visit with Dr. Stevens while Mae, Walter, Gladys, Arthur, and Shane await the arrival of Rick's brand new truck. Michonne wanted to witness the unveiling so to speak so she planned it on a day she'd be able to leave the house.

A couple of hours later, they return to see the brand new truck with a huge red ribbon on the hood sitting in the driveway.

Rick frowns. "What's going on?" He parks the SUV behind it while he and Carl help Michonne exit the vehicle.

Their parents and Shane step out of the house, the latter on his cell recording everything.

Michonne and Carl plant themselves by the driver's side of the new dual cab dark navy truck and motion to the others as they all yell, "Surprise!"

Rick's expression is one of confusion as he shakes his head and asks again, "What's going on?"

"This is your truck babe. I thought you needed an upgrade especially if you're going to be traveling with our precious cargo," Michonne announces.

Rick takes in the huge, shiny truck and gasps. "Mine? But I thought Dad was…."

"That was just to get you there and to get you to pick out what you liked. Did we fool you?"

Rick places his hands on his hips, drops his eyes to the ground and says, "You sure did. I….I don't know what to say. This….this is too much."

Shane continues to record them but shouts, "You can thank yours truly for sealing the deal. That is one fine truck man."

Michonne walks over to her husband and hugs him. "You deserve it."

He kisses her on the cheek as he whispers, "Thank you." He looks toward the house. "Well I was saving something for you but I guess now is as best time as any." He breaks away and walks toward the house. "Hold on."

"Guess I need to keep recording. This is getting even better," Shane informs.

"What is he up to?" Ms. Gladys asks.

"I was sworn to secrecy," Shane answers.

Michonne looks to Carl. "What is it?"

The younger one simply shrugs and looks toward the front door as his Dad emerges with a small box in his hand.

The parents smile at each other as they witness Rick place the box in Michonne's hands.

"I was gonna wait until birth day but…..here ya go," Rick states.

Michonne smiles as she opens the box to unveil a beautiful sterling silver bracelet with the word 'MOM' encrusted in diamonds. Tears spring to her eyes as the gift is more appreciated than he will ever know. She looks to her husband, the tears rolling down her cheeks. "It's beautiful."

"Awww….y'all stop all of this. My heart can't take it," Ms. Mae announces.

"Just too sweet for words," Ms. Gladys agrees. "Who knew our kids would be soulmates Mae?" She nudges her best friend as they look on proudly.

XXXXXXXXXX

Michonne looks at her husband and back to Dr. Stevens in disbelief.

"I know you were expecting a vaginal birth but I really think it would be less stressful for you with a Cesarean section. Your blood pressure is doing fine but it may spike during labor and I don't know if I want to risk it," Dr. Stevens advises. "I'll give you all the information you need on the procedure. The recovery is a bit longer but you'll be fine." He takes a deep breath as he recognizes the concern on his patient's face and her husband's. "Do you have any questions?"

Michonne is still speechless as she never factored in having a Cesarean. She had planned for a vaginal birth the entire pregnancy.

"Is there an increased risk for the babies?" Rick asks.

"The risks are no higher than a vaginal birth. If we were to take the babies too early, that may be a factor but I'll schedule it for the due date unless they decide to come early which is a possibility," Dr. Stevens informs.

"She'll have to be sedated right….so will she get to see the babies at all?" Rick takes Michonne's hand, trying to reassure her.

"There will be a small window of time before she goes completely under."

Rick nods. "Ok. We'll read up on it Doc. We'll be fine."

Dr. Stevens claps Rick on his good shoulder. "Of course you will. I'm going to take care of you. I promise." He exits the room leaving them alone.

Rick sees the worried expression on his wife's face and knows she's not happy with this change in plans. He squeezes her hand and says, "Babe don't stress. I know this wasn't part of the plan but it's going to be fine."

She looks to him with a slight smile. "I just….I didn't prepare for this."

"I know but we've still got time. We're going to meet this head on just like we do with any other challenge, right?"

She takes a deep breath and releases it, squeezing his hand in return. "Right."


End file.
